


Capricious Vow

by Demon_bird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A alternative take on how to do a Chat Blanc in a way, A healthy dose of humor though..., Adrinette starts a few chapters in but goes on strong from there, Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I suppose a love triangle?, Past tense Bridgette/Félix, Plot starts slow, Relationship Status: It’s complicated, Slow Burn, This is going to be pretty angst, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_bird/pseuds/Demon_bird
Summary: If you had asked her years ago, Marinette would of said she'd have a fairy tale ending. The problem is life is never that easy or fair; the prince ran away, monsters have taken over the kingdom, and magic never plays with a honest deck. But she persevered, and while it may not of been a fairy tale ending, it was an ending, and she could work with that and weather all the bumps and bruises, and even then someone else was there to offer another shoulder to rest upon.So when Adrien returns, it all comes crashing down again.





	1. Fools wander in

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, I'm not sure if I'll get very far, but that's why it's mostly going to be short snippet style I guess?

For Felix, coming back into existence was always a jarring experience. Simply not having to think, to exist was indescribable, but the jolt of having eyes to see, breath to breathe, always made his stomach flip. He could vaguely get himself to realize that there where two others with him this time. Whenever the miraculous beaconed, he would never sure of how many would be burdened with their labors. Time and reality followed no set pattern; their charge could be born eons before he had ever been born or an offshoot branch of the river called time. The only constant thing was that the chosen pair had fragmented and the now vulnerable Ladybug would need a protector. With the ideal one gone, the guardian had moved and the universe scrambled to piece together a guard from their sinful lot.  
  
He ignored the landscape around him, the black cat’s chosen was none of his concern; a healthy flow of the dark, so helpfully provided by a half he now starved, ensured he was in no danger, and clearly there was supplemental energy. Fragments of a yearning heart would be the only things required from the man at this point, their call for their soul mate the anchor the connection. He fell forward, letting the Yin energy wash over him. A wave of disorientation overtook him as up become down and his eyes hurt as they reacted as any mortal’s would to the sudden shift into the darkness of night. A wary glance up confirmed that what was once a sun warmed spring field was now the darkened seabed, ‘waves’ hiding the underwater garden in moonlight. Beside him came the precursor to all the black cats and the hero of the twelve labors, a surprising Revelation.  
Powerful, ancient, veterans of many broken Ladybugs and their alternatives.  
Felix grimaced as he realized what such a foreboding pair signified. Whomever had summoned them had turned his back on a soul which almost perfectly echo’d it, taking away a miraculous as well, leaving one half of the pair alone to suffer the backlash. Creation alone was now powerful lure to spirits both good and ill; souls who cried for redemption and rebirth, not caring of the burden they placed upon the young avatar of creation. The Cat was supposed to be there to drive them off, to protect, to love her and selfishly defy the world that called for her to ascend skyward and bring order to a world now disturbed. But this cat had fled, so now they were summoned to lead her to a glorious final flight. A precaution against letting any greater evil be born into the world then what already exists.  
  
The three of them wandered through the wild, wilting flowerbeds and groves, following the full moon and a faint string of red, finally finding themselves in front of a great tree. Trinkets and bolts of fabric covered the branches, swaying in a breeze they couldn’t feel while fantastical beasts and fish flew through its canopy. A Nest of golden twigs loomed high above, clearly where she lay. They climbed, passing figures and sketchbooks, memories of happier times and loving friends, and as he climbed into the nest his heart stopped.  
  
It took him more then a minute to let logic calm his irrational thoughts.  
This was not his Bridgette.  
The hair was a shade too dark and shorter then hers ever been, her frame too curved unlike his willowy queen. The chances her eyes would be too bright or dark where likely. Her skin was flawed, sprinkled with the faintest of freckles where there should of been none.  
This woman was not his Bridgette. ~~This was not a redemption.~~  
This was ~~his~~ their new charge.  
  
The deep chuckle of the demigod drew from from his thought, as the easy going man hunched, golden eyes glittering with mirth. Despite his overwhelming strength, he only had a gentle tone as he looked upon the sleeping woman and gave her a cheeky smile as bright as the summer sun.  
“At least this one looks sturdier then the last. A fighter, I can tell.” Heracules declared, smoothing back his chestnut locks and instinctively posing for an invisible audience. The Precursor, once called Jiang, only tilted his head a little before stepping closer, footsteps silent as if afraid to wake her. As he leaned in closer, his Burgundy eyes glittered, before being obscured by his own long, dark locks. There was something unsettling in his small smile, and it made Felix shiver a little, as if he saw something or someone unsettling. Even if this was not his own beloved, the idea of something horrible happening to her almost-clone was disturbing to Felix.  
“This will be a difficult journey.” Taking a deep breath, Jiang turned his head to the full moon above, quietly asking the constant Planetary body for an answer. “The break is uneven, incomplete. Her suffering will be long, her will be tested, but yes, there is a chance... If only…” The precursor couldn’t help it as his words trailed off and laughed, ignoring the questioning looks from the scholar and the intrigued look from the demigod. Kneeling beside her, he let his fingers trail around loops of red string, tight around her neck.

* * *

  
What fool this current king was.


	2. Black and White

Without the teenage overload of confusing hormones and an unbroken heart, Marinette found herself noticing that something was not right as soon as the the shock of blond hair caught her attention from the corner of her eye more then once. At first, she thought it was just stress; She did after all have a schedule filled to the brim and other emotional problems, but when Alya had commented on it, her self-preservation instincts kicked in. Now that she paid attention, she could catch him watching her, observing her. Add in how Tikki seemed to almost vibrate in irritation, and she was now officially on high alert. She forced herself not to jump at every shadow nor confront every stranger that wandered in close. This man even haunted her when she transformed to patrol Paris, always appearing somewhere in the crowd, but Marinette wasn’t too keen on forcing a confrontation. It could just be a stalker or a fan of ladybug, but her instincts didn’t make her feel comfortable with that theory. So she waited for trouble to come to her.

* * *

  
She expected him to confront her in a cafe or some semi-secluded corner of a store, asking to talk to her. She hadn’t expected it to come wrapped in tight black leather and a too familiar cheeky grin. Nor did she want it on her family’s rooftop balcony just as she returned from a patrol. But the charming rogue landed with a flourish on her childhood railing behind her, bowing low as he attempted to charm her in that very Chat Noir way, his eyes the wrong shade of green. Thing is, she was used to the original and a mere copy would not soothe her wounded heart. She chased him away, but he kept coming back. She half heartedly played along, waiting for this impostor to slip up, and when she did, she pounced.  
“I would do anything to see you smile, my lady. No matter the deed, nor how impossible the request.” He had proclaimed.  
“Oh?” She purred, with a tilt of the head, “Would you then change your fur coat? Perhaps if you did that, I’d actually listen to anything you’d say.” Her teasing tone melted into a steely one, giving the man a look. He didn’t look away, only let the roguish smile fade away leaving what she felt was his natural expression. It was a little alarming when his eyes faded away to a blue so washed out it appeared silver, but she could see reflected in his eyes now was pure curiosity.  
“Is that a promise then?” He rumbled, and she mutely nodded, only to inwardly panic as a smirk grew on his face, like she had just stumbled into a trap. She chased him away and let worry nip at her heels as she rushed home. Her transformation unraveled, and Tikki buzzed around her, trying to comfort her. She asked the god what was going on half-heartedly, but she didn’t expect Tikki to answer.  
“The ladybug and the Black cat must remain in balance.”  
“But Ad- Ch- he isn’t dead. He’s… gone.” She rambled, only to have Tikki rest a paw against her cheek.  
“Balance doesn’t mean both are alive or even healthy. Many a Black cat and Ladybug perished in the line of duty, but death is not the true end of love.”  
“Ok, so how does this explain…” Marinette motioned to the trap door.  
“You are unbalanced, and until you both commit to a choice, you’ll be in danger. With the miraculous awake, magic will draw in magic.”  
“Then should I…” Tikki cut her off before she could finish.  
“Ladybug must be there to protect Paris, especially now. The black cat can protect himself, being the thing spirits dislike, but the Ladybug is not so lucky. So we Kwami put in a safeguard, which explains this new cat. But honestly? I wish it would never come to this.”  
That was the last of the conversation she could get out of the Ladybug kwami, who retreated out of reach and moodily chewed on her sweets.  
  
The next night, she waited on top of a random rooftop, waiting patiently for her stalker to appear, Yo-yo at the ready. He landed without a flourish, with no flirty pickup line, and a costume as white as snow.  
“As promised; does this suit you, or shall you demand a new task of this humble warrior, my weeping bluebell?” He asked, his appearance shifting as if daring her, blond hair shifting to a rich chestnut brown and eyes turning a brilliant gold. He gave her a grin that somehow made her feel at ease, before she sighed.  
“A promise is a promise, so long as you don’t plan on try and steal my Miraculous.” He answered with a hearty laugh, before holding a hand out. She didn’t take his hand, but he simply shook it off her rejection.  
“Well, that would defeat the purpose of being your lion, now doesn’t it?” The brunette nodded to himself, before letting the color drain away, as if bleaching away the warmth, leaving the original impostor. They watched each other, blue and silver clashing before she took the first step.  
“Tikki doesn’t seem to like you much.” It was the first thing that tumbled out of her mouth, but it made the corner of his mouth twitch.  
“I’d imagine not, but she is entitled her her own opinions, as I am to mine.” This cat was distant, it seems.  
“So what happens now?” She whispered, afraid of getting an answer.  
“That is up to you, Marinette. I, we, are here to serve and protect, in place of the stray.”  
“I see…” She frowned, knowing that trying to distance herself from him would only be harder with him knowing. Though perhaps this could work out better than before. “It’s a pleasure to meet you then. So what’s your name?”  
He seemed to pause. “I was once called Félix, but if you would rather call me by another name…”  
“Felix. It’s a nice name.” Looking out into the city, she found herself unsure of what to do next. This wasn’t a normal way to get to know someone after all. “Would…you like to go and have some tea at in my ro-pla… a cafe nearby?”  
“As you wish.” She frowned at that.  
“Ok, first of all, none of that. I don’t really get any of this, but I do know that we’re…” Partners? No, partner was… “We’re equals. Equals that need to learn to work with each other.” A slow blink was all she got, and she groaned, but it seemed to draw a soft smile from Felix.  
“Indeed.”  
  
Slowly, steadily, they found their rhythm and a sense of normalcy between them. She learned bits of pieces of his past, his lover who looked just like her, and she let him into her own social circles. When he deliriously cried out a name so close her hers in a nightmare induced haze, shortly after they agreed to room together, she comforted him, but then set out the ground rules.  
“I am not your Bridgette. You are not A-Adrien, nor should you try to be. But… I want to get to know you. I want to learn what I will be for Felix. Friend, Enemy, Companion, one-night lover? Who knows, who cares. I’m tired of having to juggle my masks.” A fresh start for both of them.

  
It took longer then expected to stop Alya from trying to brain him with her flute however….


	3. Hobbies

“Have you ever wanted to try something, but were too scared to it?” Her question came out of nowhere, as she sat on their shared couch and carefully stitched the white fabric, the hot pink thread disappearing without a trace. He toyed with the idea of pointing out the thread, her being too focused on sewing the doll to go out and buy more white thread, but then considered her question. Felix didn’t answer at first, as he was not comfortable to sharing his past, even with his precious companion. It wasn’t like he was unable to do much due to monetary issues. A perks of essentially existing in not only different time lines, but time periods meant they could take advantage of the future knowledge to future proof both their needs and the guardians. How did one expect a old man who fronted a business as a mystic massage parlor to survive in Paris after all? He just never really thought about it, honestly. Taking a sip of his coffee, he let himself ponder upon this.  
  
Marinette had her own hobbies, with her nimble fingers and creativity, as did all of her friends, but he on the surface was happy with exploring the imaginary worlds between the covers of a book. Thinking back, he remembered something, a cherished memory of his own mother.  
  
“Perhaps not scared, but I did enjoy dancing, when I had the time to do so.” His father had allowed it but it was as if all the joy was sucked away when his mother had passed away; it was Bridgette that made him enjoy it once again, even if she couldn’t ever progress beyond a simple waltz. Her needle stopped as she looked up.  
“Ballroom dancing?” When he nodded, she continued her stitch. “My aunt would be able to help you with that I think.”  
“Are you that eager to get me out of this apartment?”  
“Yup.” Her answer was blunt and to the point. With a roll of his eyes, he flipped the page, but after reading the first sentence, an idea lingered.  
“Your aunt is a dancer I take it then?” He watched Marinette as she nodded and hummed, refusing to give a clear answer. They dropped the subject for the rest of the day, before he found himself stopping her in the kitchenette.  
“Would you be willing to join me if I agreed to take up dancing lessons?” He softly muttered, not at all surprised as she panicked.  
“Oh no no no no. I have two left feet you know.”  
“And yet you are ladybug.”  
“Magic?” He would not be deterred.  
  
“If I could teach Bridgette how not to break my toes, I’m sure you would fare no worse.” She stared at him, and then resumed her prep of their supper. It became somewhat of a running gag for the next few weeks. He would pose the question once a day, and she would make her excuses.  It puzzled Marinette to why he was so persistent, to the point she sought out the most elusive of the guard. It was still uncomfortable to watch his figure shift and change to suit the correct soul, but Jiang had simply ignored the discomfort on her face and questioned why she beckoned. As if he knew nothing, she explained the whole game of cat and mouse while serving the tea and waited.  
“He wishes to know you better.” With a tilt of her head, she made a vocal noise of confusion. “It is a partnership, much like many other creative endeavors. The designer of fine robes and the model who breathes life and adoration into their craft. A songstress who sings and the muse to whom offers her compassion and support. Such acts are much like the balance of creation and destruction. One feeds the other and in a way, offers insight into the other’s soul. You know as well as I the scholar is not as adept with the spoken word as he is with gaining knowledge.”  
Marinette could understand vaguely, but was still unsure. As if oblivious to this, Jiang continued, his voice soft and calming. “Unable to speak the words, he seeks a way to bond with you, in a way the others cannot. A kinship the two of you can share, even if you have memories that you fear would taint it.”  
She mulled over his sage advice, mind whirling with conflicting answers. In the wee hours of the morning, she took a deep breath. It would be alright, plus this meant she could learn first hand what made a good dancing gown.  
  
Felix learned that she could not blame her feet for her clumsiness, but her mind. He could tell when her brain was over thinking EVERYTHING, possibly short circuiting the synapses between her brain and her limbs. It made her movement lethargic and her timing easily upset, unlike Bridgette’s inability to calm the raging storm of energy to match his tempo. She would have moments of brilliance, of grace she thought only to exist when donning the costume (and yet she never did seem to remember the moments where Marinette bled into Ladybug and visa versa) only to have her start to panic. It was frustrating, until he discovered the trick to calm her nerve. Her pride, which easily was her downfall, became his trump card as he wordlessly challenged her to keep up. With a puff of her cheeks, she would step up to his tempo and match his flow, letting passion answer passion, swaying in time to the beat. What was meant to be a short excursion became a tradition, where they would dance their way into their own little world. A world that let them forget both troubling past and future and take their time in learning how to read the other. They danced.


	4. From Two to Three

Adrien knew he had screwed up from the beginning. Not two steps into the airplane, did his heart ache and regret wriggle itself into his chest. But he needed to escape from everything that plagued him now. He couldn’t face his father, now saddled with the despair of having lost his chance and betrayed his own son as they quietly took away the stolen miraculous. There would be no public backlash, since Marinette had decided to do this as quietly as possible, without risking repercussions from the public. But didn’t his father deserve to suffer for his crimes?

  
“What if that makes more people come after them? As much as I don’t like it, I don’t think it was a wise choice. Plus he knows too much about the Miraculouses, which means they could be stolen again.” She had logically explained, and objectively she was right. He should be happy that she was willing to protect his father and their kwami… But he also couldn’t find solace in his ~~ex-~~ partner who had pushed him to make a choice; Be a hero or be a loving son. By all accounts, he did the right thing, and gotten the best result, but every time after that, he couldn’t help but be instantly revolted by her presence. It wasn’t fair to her and he wasn’t about to convince himself that he wasn’t projecting his disgust for himself onto her, but part of him wanted to. So he simply rejected her. Even though her smile still plagued his dreams, the memories of happier times featuring her in some way. The petal soft lips pressed against his own as he gave her one last parting gift still lingered on his own, as did the devastated look in her eyes as he stabbed her in the heart.

  
She was in love with him, but was she in love with _**him**_? Adrien didn’t want to find out. So he ran away, but he couldn’t escape Marinette completely. Nino kept him up to date with their adventures and dreams. He watched as the teenager of only 17 morphed into a lovely young woman, still firmly marching forward toward her dreams. He watched from behind a screen as his friends all began their own journeys, and were was he? Still in a job he felt nothing for, surrounded by people looking only at his pretty face. He kept up the mask and laughed when Nino regaled him with a embarrassing story or three, and gave half hearted answers whenever the question of when was he coming back came up.  
Part of him wondered why his best friend never stopped asking…

* * *

  
The movie on the screen had finished, ready to move onto a new video, but his hand wouldn’t move. A few months ago, for Nino’s birthday, all his friends had pitched in to purchase a rather spectacular toy for Nino. A brand new computer tower, preloaded with all the tools he would need for both his music and his hobbies. It was hilarious to hear his friend rant about all the newest filters and techniques on the video editor, and he watched as his friend fairly exploded with creativity. Short videos to his newest beats, longer tracks and sharper images all were sent his way, but then came the video today. Nino, in a particular fit of insanity, had decided to try to make a music video, and it seemed all his companions had joined in. The song was not his own, though the musical remix was, but what caught his eye were the outfits. It was clear that Marinette had been busy, making the girls featured appear as unique as they were elegant, reflecting the theme of love in the various stages. She had given Rose the vibrant yellows and pinks of young, fresh love, complete with a mask of gold and jewels, while Alya’s darker skin made the vibrant oranges and red glow like a love going strong. But what he never expected was Marinette to grab herself in the colors of love long ended and lost. Where there should of been the playful pinks and vivacious reds, was a dress of black and white, a dark mask of black and blue covering her face. Nino had assured him it was just the theme of the song, someone had to draw the short stick, and this time it was Marinette. He watched as the scenes flashed images according to the song, bright and catching until the end, where she stood, letting the mask fall away, her vivid blue eyes staring into the camera. The camera panned down, following the mask as it bounced off the dirt, fading to black, but not before as her shoes had turned to walk away. In the background, he could see her and another figure, though it was impossible to tell much about it. He could tell it was male and that he had hair the shade of pale platinum blond, but it looked like no one else from their circle of friends.

  
“Who? Oh, Felix. Dude just showed up out of nowhere, but right now he’s Mari’s roommate. Doesn’t talk much and man is he antisocial, but you should of seen him when he first let himself be dragged out.” With a roll of his eyes, Nino carefully continued, “Overall, I don’t know much about him other then he’s horribly addicted to books, drinks way too much coffee, and does… stuff.”  
“Stuff.” Adrien deadpanned, to which Nino shrugged and promptly changed the subject.  
“So when are you going to at least visit? It’s been years man, don’t you ever have photo shoots here?”  
“…There should be one coming up.” Adrien admitted, taking a deep breath. There had been others, but he made sure to never mention it until it was too late, but something about this video spurred him to move. His phone flashed as his latest attempt to erase the feel of her lips and the jasmine sweet scent of her skin attempted to catch his attention. No, he was done running and he was ready to confront his past. There was just something, some yearning plea in those eyes, that called him.

  
He would return, and face the consequences; Five years had been long enough time for him to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random tidbit. the song that spawned this is English Ver.「MKDR // 妄想感傷代償連盟」英語で歌ってみた ✿ham 「●ω●」. A pretty catchy song... It kinda spawned this trainwreck.  
> https://youtu.be/83AqmEhvDD4


	5. Momentary weakness

An year or two ago and the image on the phone screen would of still burned painful wounds into her chest. The image of a tall, green eyed man giving the latest flavor of the month a deep kiss would of made her bite her lips as a memory of a kiss pressed upon them before he said goodbye, silently asking her to wait for him. The memory of those normally warm green eyes staring down at her with hate and disgust as he informed her that he was leaving for another country, to get away from her and all the wretches of Paris would then follow. But after so much pain and so many tears, her heart simply cringed as that sickening feeling of bile that seared the back of her throat.  
Now?

She had gone through this before. ~~It never got easier though.~~  
She had grown ~~mostly~~ numb to the pain.

  
A hand invaded the narrow corridors her mind had trapped her in and pulled the phone away, nose wrinkled in distaste as he noted the scene. With a swipe (a touch too harsh), her companion closed the browser and offered a mug in return. Offhandedly to herself, she noted the tea had been over-steeped, but the bitter aftertaste did nothing to stop her from taking one sip and another. Icy blue eyes watched her carefully, not moving from his spot next to her, patiently waiting, but respectful of her personal place. Slowly but surely she felt the world shift and their bodies move, her head resting against a bicep, tense and uncomfortable at first. Another heartbeat, his anxiety of being unexpectedly touched faded away, and she let herself feel again. A whimper passed her pinched lips and her shoulders shook, but part of her was proud that she did not let the tears fall. She could feel his muscles contract and shift as he moved her, pushing her off his arm and safely hidden against his side.

* * *

  
It wasn’t like he had abandoned them all, just her. Though they did not tell her directly, Marinette was fully aware that her friends were still in active contact with the world famous Adrien Agreste, though it was more through Nino himself. They knew of all his adventures, his conquests, the women who occasionally graced his bed.

* * *

  
Alya’s advice was to forget about him. Nino’s were placating words and pleas to give him time. Chloe’s… was to show him up and make him regret, show him the powerful woman she ~~would become~~ became.  
Funny how her once-upon-a-time worst enemy became her go to source of comfort on the issue. Now that awkward hormones and questioning preferences were gone, she could look past the bratty wall, and see what little Chloe would let her see, learning more about the girl behind the diva. There were still moments, but… Perhaps one day they could mutually call themselves close friends?

  
Taking a deep breath, she let the smell of tea, mint, and the sharp scent of winter soothe what remained of her nerves and pulled away slightly from her current pillar of strength. His eyes remained locked on her, stony expression near unreadable. She gave him a small smile, before letting her head fall back against him, the sad smile still on her lips.  
“I’m sorry.” She murmured to her reaper. She felt him nod, but he made no move to push her away, his arm curling to wrap around her shoulder and protect her. From what? She was unsure, but it was a welcome feeling ~~part of her did not want to admit what it could be~~.

* * *

  
In the morning she would walk proudly forward, but here in the night, with him, she let herself mourn.


	6. Incoming Trainwreck

Marinette wasn’t having the best week so far. For some reason Nino had been a ball of energy about something, which in turn make Alya a little testy. The prescribed balm to her nerves was a luncheon with Marinette, as well as some gentle ribbing, but this in turn meant Marinette had less time to finish the dozen or so chores and projects to finish. Finally, as if to further vex her, Felix was acting… more aloof then usual, clearly unnerved by something, which unsettled her. She paced in circles in her room, unable to sit still, and this was how Felix had found her. He quietly held up her phone, the number on the screen only adding to the off-ness of the day. Having her aunt call her was never a good sign, but before she could snatch the phone away, she found herself forced into a loose hug with Tikki landing on her head, nuzzling the crown of her head.  
“Calm.” He ordered. She huffed, before he poked her on the forehead. “Eventually the groove you’ll have stomped into the floor will drive you even more insane. I’d rather you not make is easier to send you into a psychiatric ward.” Tikki giggled in agreement.  
“You…” She grumbled, not bothering to fight his hug and melting into a boneless heap, only reaching behind her to retrieve her phone from his hand. “You need to work on your bedside manners. That was the worst attempt at soothing someone I’ve heard.”  
“It worked didn’t it? Plus your frustrated, not _invalid_.”  
Marinette only grumbled before unlocking the phone to redial.

* * *

  
Adrien wasn’t having a good week. The first day was a train wreck, no a catastrophe of things going bat-shit crazy and wrong. A plane 3 hours late, a horrid wait as their car sat in a traffic jam, lost hotel reservations. A horrible photo shoot, hurled insults, and the blame meant he had wasted precious minutes out of the land of sleep. Now he was being herded into an office by the photographer. The boisterous man, the savant Jean-Guy, greeted his acquaintance, a lithe blond woman with a flourish, who offered them seats in a fashionable, hardwood chair.  
“It’s been too long! I would ask what brings you to my parlor, but I’m guessing we’re lacking time.” The woman teased with her crisp British tone, giving Adrien and his assigned partner Monica a pointed look. “I can see why you came to me, my dear, these two have the expression range of a plastic doll.” Adrien bristled a little under his collar, but was too tired to comment. Monica however, complained enough for the both of them, until Jean-Guy shushed her.  
“While I think you’re being too harsh Mary, they do lack a little for the theme I’ve been asked, so I come to you for help.”  
Mary snorted, “I have heard this before, but since I like you so much, I’ll help you out in name of our old friendship. What sort of feeling are you looking for?”  
“Passion.”  
She gave Jean-Guy a look so dry it could of emptied the sea. “A little more specific?”  
“Ah, the passion between lovers who will soon depart. Two lovers who dance under the light of the city of lovers, but then I find out that neither one can dance beyond the methodical one-two-three, one-two-three of a book, its forced me to resort to this. You should of seen how wooden and dead these two were, it would of made you cry! I heard that you have someone in mind that could inspire them?” The grin that grew on her face was a little disconcerting, but it was well worth it when she had slammed open a book, showing off pictures of an adorable, chubby cheeked girl.  
“Oh yes, my niece came back to me a few years ago, asking for lessons and a dance floor.”  
“I smell favoritism… As well as a little bit of crazy aunt.”  
“Shush, she is of my beloved wife’s blood and kin. Creativity is just part of their collective natures, as well as their strange weakness to and ability for attracting blonds (I kid… mostly). If I had known she could be polished into such a gem, I would of braved her mother’s talons ages ago and put her on this path. Granted, only if Sabine allowed it. My brother-in-law’s wife is just something else…” She rambled, flipping the page to show off even more adorable pictures. “Plus she owes me a favor, so it won’t impact your budget.”  
Jean-Guy nodded, as if he wasn’t being paid extravagantly, “I do like the sounds of that, but do you really think she is talented?”  
“I wear no rose colored glasses, she is no technical genius or handed her talent by the grade of god, but what she lacks in perfect poise and point, she makes up with charisma and hard work. The way she captures attention with her partner.” She made a umphm sound, which brought a chuckle to Adrien’s face, which he quickly smothered down. “But if you must have proof, I ask a little patience, she had to delay since she wasn’t quite done with some costumes for my beginner’s class, but when she arrives that’s when we’ll pounce. Once you finish admitting that I am right, perhaps she can impart some inspiration into your little dolls here. Maybe Felix will help you out with a physical assistance, the boy is pretty enough.”  
“Oh, and here I thought you’d be singing praises of her beauty.”  
“She isn’t one for cameras despite being quite a lovely flower in my humble opinion, a shy dove that panics all too quickly. Felix on the other hand, doesn’t care either way, as long as you don’t try to flirt with him.” Mary gave Monica a pointed look, to which the model only huffed.  
“Why do you think I would…” A knock at the door cut her off, as it opened to reveal the devil, dressed in black. Hair of pale gold and with eyes so cold, it made Monica shiver. He gave the occupants a indifferent look, only lingering on one for longer then expected, before turning to Mary.  
“Your students ran off with her before she could greet you, but if we could get this over with, that would be much appreciated.” With that, he turned and left, door clicking shut. Mary smirked at the female model.  
“Remember, do not flirt, else I’ll have to work extra hard convincing my darling niece to help out your male doll instead.”

* * *

  
The girls giggled as they ran out of the dressing room, eager to twirl and jump in their outfits, ignoring Marinette’s pleas for them to be careful. With her own giggle, slipped off her jeans, blindly digging in her bag for her slacks, only to jump when the muffled sounds of the adjoining dressing room door being slammed. When all there was was the clang of a metal door being manhandled, she frowned.  
“We don’t need to do this… I can just explain…” She shouted loud enough to be heard through the thin walls.  
“It’s fine Marinette.” Felix snapped, shutting her out. She stumbled for words, but then let them die on the tip of her tongue, before mutely continuing changing into her practice clothes. She forced herself to take a calming breath before screaming as he stormed straight into the women’s locker room just as she tugged on the drawstring of her pants tight. Instinctively throwing a punch, she felt it connect to his palm, smoothly diverting the force and pulling her close. “It’s fine.” He repeated, his tone softer and soothing. Part of her wanted to slap him, but she just sighed and rolled her eyes, before holding out a bright red ribbon.  
“Help me get ready so we can get this whole day over with.” She turned back to the locker, folding her clothes as she felt him reach behind her and gather her loose hair in his hands.  
“Also, you’ll be doing the dishes alone tonight.”  
“Why?”  
“If I don’t reprimand you, you’ll keep walking into the women’s locker room without realizing it when you’re frustrated.”  
“…”


	7. Marigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Clearly they have 'not over it' written on their foreheads...

The room was dark for the most part, as Mary herded them all along the walls of the studio. Soft music could be heard from further down the halls, but when the doorway opened again, the voice that drifted in made Adrien straighten up a little, though he didn’t dare leave his place against the wall. The flustered whispering and then a startled yelp as Marinette stormed in, angrily glaring behind her. With her entrance, came the rush of infatuation, as if he was once again 14 and seeing her for the first time again. Outwardly, the shallow and easily judgemental would say she was nothing special, much like Monica’s snort proved, but he had known her for years and could see what they didn’t; The years apart did nothing to stop those feelings of finding one’s soul mate any less overpowering. Mary swept her up in her arms, babbling a mile a minute with apologies and pleading as the blond from before slunk in, closing the door with an air of finality as he approached the center of the room, crisp turtleneck replaced with looser garb. It didn’t take a genius to guess out the possible status of their relationship, and Adrien could feel his hackles rise. Felix, he recalled, gave a pointed glance toward his darkened corner before moving to the center of the room, and held his hand out. There was a faint squeal from the oldest woman and a entranced sigh from Monica, and Jean-guy shifted.

“Now, if you can give me passion, tragedy, aching sorrow!” Only to have a hand slapped onto his mouth as Mary shushed him loudly.  
“Trust in my dove and in the music.” She grinned, though Marinette rolled her eyes and asked to no one in particular why she must be plagued with nicknames. Neither one moved when Mary shuffled off with remote in hand, both silently watching the other, waiting. With a flourish, Mary hit a button, only to falter when nothing came on, ruining her moment of triumph.  
“Blasted thing, I swear I am going to…” A soft, smothered laugh instantly whipped Adrien’s attention back to Marinette, and his eyes trailed over her back. Lean muscle and soft skin he wanted to touch, but there was something softer about her, dimmer even. As if she could feel his eyes, she glanced around the room, before the blond opened his mouth, snapping her attention back and moving to closer next to him.  
“Tragedy, well I suppose it could of been something worse like… sickeningly sweet puppy dog love.”  
Adrien could almost feel her eyes roll, even with her back towards him. “You always know what to say, don’t you Felix…”  
“But of course Juliet.”  
“Just make sure I’m actually not breathing before you poison yourself, Romeo.” Marinette giggled as she waved off his annoyed look, not even flinching as Felix bent down a little, before pulling her ponytail over her shoulder and adjusting the ribbon in her hair. A pang of jealousy flickered through Adrien’s head as his stomach turned a little. Then again, it wasn’t like she hadn’t changed at all. Gone was the pigtails, gathered into one lone tail, swept up around the nape of her neck, and he wondered what else had changed when he had fled. He watched as her shoulders stiffened again as his gaze lingered, and she began to turn, when the first few notes shattered the silence. With a cry of victory, Mary paused the music, waving to Marinette to get ready. The two dancers squared up again, before she moved away from him, hand ready to take his offer while she forced herself to remain calm.  
  
While the two of them made a lovely pair, there was just something off about them. Felix was a tad too tall, with an expression too detached for the emotional, expressive Marinette, but as if to dispute it, they moved closer. Her arms slipped into his, her eyes warm and trusting and his stony gaze melted, voices soft as they waited for the music. The first strings of a violin and a whispering piano made then both tense, before they began to move, his body leading hers, the hesitation in her step disappearing. They twirled and moved to the beat, her fear suddenly melting as Adrien saw that Felix had moved his arm in a way normally considered to be a mistake, but it only seem to spur her on. When he guided her limbs, the smile on her face only grew and in return the smile on his face answered her call. He lead their movements, drawing out the physical beauty of the dance and directing it in pitch-perfect technique, but she gave it soul, emotion, turning what was a dance between two people into a story. Tearful eyes and passionate touches, two people moving as one… and then the music changed. Without missing a beat, she pulled away, eyes half closed as she arched back, poised like a ballerina. She kept her touches light, her body moved away as if fleeing, but Felix followed, dark, possessive, wild, even trapping one of her open palms against his lips.

  
~~Something about how they looked at each other made Adrien’s stomach twist; he’s seen that gaze before.~~

  
Marinette fled, Felix pulled her back, Adrien was starting to twitch, and Jean-Guy was having a bloody field day, like some intrusive ~~4th~~ 3rd wheel in their dance. His camera silently clicked as he was muttering his approval and dismay. There was little doubt that the images would be shoved into their faces for reference material, but he pushed it too far when he ordered the two to stop mid dip, wanting to catch the perfect pose in his photographic zeal. They jerked as if a bucket of water had been dumped on them and with an ungraceful yelp as Marinette flailed, attempting to regain her balance. It was a sort of out of body moment as Adrien realized he had moved to catch her, as if they had not just spent 5 years apart, his arms held out, but another pair of arms were trapped around her middle, bear hugging her up against his chest. Both men sighed in relief, only to then jump and stare at the other, before Marinette gave a him a poke to the ribs. When Felix’s response was only to scowl even more, she tipped her head backward, only to come face to upside down face with Adrien. Eyes wide, she found her tongue unable to form words, and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Time seemed to slow, giving her heart time to listen to her mind, and she opened her mouth to try and say something… anything.

  
“Someone please tell me why I am not going to murder the photographer? Because I am this close to murdering the only photographer in this room.” The tension in the room snapped as Mary stormed close, looming over Jean-Guy with clear intention to maim.  
“You know…” Jean-Guy didn’t get to finish.  
“ _I am going to **murder** the Photographer!_ " Mary asserted, before Marinette’s hero instinct kicked in and she moved to calm the raging instructor down. Both blonds watched her leave, before shooting the other a glare and promptly ignoring the other male. Adrien returned to his spot on the wall while Felix moodily smoothed down his hair, waiting for the only female who mattered in the room to return. Eyes remained locked on as she shifted her weight, glancing back at Felix, before biting her lip and stepping aside, letting Mary stride forward, manicured hand grabbing Felix’s elbow and pulling him to the side with only a hiss of agitation from the man.  
  
Their argument didn’t interest Adrien in the slightest, because in front of him, he watched and waited as Marinette kept glancing in his direction. He watched nervously as Marinette slowly approached him, as if he was some sort of dangerous beast or harmful thing. Pushing off the wall, he moved to meet her half way, careful not to scare her away. He gave her a model’s smile, carefully hiding away that little voice that wanted to just lunge and wrap his arms around her shoulders.  
“I- I- uh-um-Lo-Loooong… It-It’s good to see you again.” Stumbling over her words just made him better times, and he let his smile grow a little fonder. ~~He wanted, however, for her to say his name.~~  
“Yeah.” Silence hung around them, as if the awkwardness of the whole situation wasn’t enough. A selfish part of him wanted to ask if she was happy now or if she had missed him hung on the tip of his tongue, but he dared not let those tactless questions slip off. But like she often did for Paris, she had saved him the trouble by asking the first question.  
“S-so, what have you been up to?” Simple, cliche, overused, but the care behind the words shone through and released the floodgates. He answered honestly, complained even about the stresses of modeling. She responded with her own stories of classes and colorful classmates. They both laughed at one rather disastrous story, but his fell short, as he watched her cheeks flush red with happiness. He vaguely noted that not once did she say his name, nor did she let her gaze remain on him for too long. His own gaze remained locked on a stray lock of hair that had escaped the silken ribbon, and when his hand rose to tame it, they both froze. She instantly took a step back, hand darting up to push the wayward lock back, and the silence settled back in. He let his hand drop, the other one curled tighter into a fist, hidden in his pocket.  
“Sorry, I-I should see if everything is alright.” Marinette blurted out, but this time, her second step back made him panic and reach for her hand. When his hand wrapped around her wrist, she froze and stared, yet the fact she did not jerk away gave him hope and courage.  
“Wait…” He stumbled for a moment, desperate to say the right words. “I… I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”

  
~~For not returning sooner. For looking at her like she had ruined his life. For leaving her alone.~~

  
“Everything.” He breathed, grip growing tighter around her wrist, missing the feel of a charm digging into his palm. His own lucky charm had been locked away years ago, to keep it safe and pristine.  
“Adrien…” How softly his name passed through her lips, it made him shudder a little.  
“Look, perhaps this is a… a chance to start over again. As… friends?” He asked hopefully. She gave him an odd look, before forcing a smile that made his heart ache a little.  
“Third time’s the charm, I suppose.” Marinette mumbled, before holding out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mister Agreste.”  
“Please, Adrien will do, lets not set ourselves too far back.” He tried to ease the tension with a joke, and settled for shaking that hand, palm tingling as skin touched.

  
“Enough!” An angry snarl shattered the invisible wall that kept them in their own little world. Her head snapped to stare at a livid Felix, who stared down his nose at a stunned redhead. She moved toward her companion, only to suddenly realize that Adrien was still holding her wrist, and gave him an uneasy smile. He hesitated only for a moment, letting go but following her as she rushed over to Felix’s side, making sure to stand out of the way. She gave the angry blond an exasperated look, before quietly standing in front of him. Felix in turn, ignored her, eyes closed, but Marinette persisted and wordlessly broke down his walls, before she deemed it time to verbally speak.  
“She flirted with you, didn’t she.” An agitated, yet noble snort.  
“Felix, you are aware that you are considered really attractive right? People flirt with attractive people, it happens.” Felix gave her a pointed stare, one eyebrow slightly raised.  
“Don’t try to change the subject.” Marinette refused to let him wriggle out of this, and it was honestly adorable.  
“Duly noted.” Felix responded. At least they were back to verbal conversations.  
“You need to help out.” He glared back, arms crossed.  
“Why? I’m not a student nor a employee.”  
“Because if you don’t help her, there’s a high chance I am going to be forced to help him.” Aforementioned him felt a little insulted, but the look of slow dread on the other man’s soothed his ego. “Same moves, same poses, and I don’t think I can convince her to not let us exclude any moves that involves one leg between two or technically inappropriate touching out of context.” Scratch that, now he was red and experiencing brief flashes of memories carefully preserved, and Felix was looking slightly annoyed.  
“Well, then perhaps we should just do it ourselves.”  
“Wha?”  
“It involves a man and a woman posing, so wouldn’t it also work if we acted as… models for them to get the pose right?”  
“Or you could just help her?” Marinette warbled, already confused to why Felix was all of a sudden acting less aloof and more aggressive suddenly. This wasn’t the safety of their shared home, where such flirty and open affection was more likely to occur. She desperately tried to steer the conversation back on track, but Felix had found his foothold and all eyes were on them once again. He struck, ankle sweeping her own out from under her as his leg slipped between her own, pulling her into his arms. Her mind struggled to catch up as her body went limp, back arched as she let him support her weight and work his magic. With a sigh, she played along, ignoring the snaps of a camera and the strands of hair tickling her nose. Exhaling slowly, she felt his hand shift and she let lose a low growl of discontent. A growl that only seemed to spur two men on in various ways.  
“No, I’m already aware you’ll try to kick my ankles out from under me. It won’t work, tigress.” He taunted her, not caring that everyone could clearly see he was enjoying teasing the hell out of her.  
“You are acting way too playful, which means you’re trying to piss someone off…  This is why there is a betting poll still in place.” He only answered with a very roguish smile, to which she decided she was done and let go, letting herself fall to the floor with a thump. The pain was worth it to see his stunned expression, knocking some common sense into her flustered brain, and the photographer had his shots, so the bruised tailbone was fine. She was fine… Two hands reached out to help her up, and then both men stared at the other.

  
 “Oh, uhm, Adrien, this is Felix, my roommate. Felix, this is…. Adrien.” Adrien’s perfectly friendly hand shake attempt was ignored while she pushed herself off the floor, chasing imaginary dust from her pants. Giving Felix an annoyed look, she made her exit, but not before pulling Mary aside and whispering something to her ear. There was a smirk, before Monica was not-so-gently-pushed toward Felix, who bristled. Adrien took this chance to slip out before anyone remembered that the face of the Agreste brand was to be involved. He wandered around before he heard the slam of a locker door, and the door next to him flew open, only to have Marinette bounce off him. Grabbing her shoulder to steady her, he waited for her to stop panicking.

  
“Sorry. I am still the biggest klutz.” She tried to laugh it off, hand waving wildly until she shoved it behind her back. A blush crawled over her cheeks as she played with the end of her now loose hair.  
“That’s part of what makes you lovely Marinette.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, but it was her shocked look that made him regret it. She turned to stare at him, expression unreadable, most likely echoing his own. Slowly she let her hand fall, his hand rose, and she let him move closer before the giggles of children brought them back to reality. Jumping back, both looked away guiltily.  
  
“Out of curiosity, do you still partake in fencing of sort?” She fumbled for a safe topic.  
“Yes?” Adrien automatically answered, though now a days saber fighting was more of a stress reliever then a hobby.  
“You don’t happen to have the protective breastplate on you?” _What?_  
“I didn’t think  I’d need it so no?”  
“Mmmm, then all I can say it may be a good idea to wear something plush and soft. Thankfully it’s still winter, and you need to pay your dues.”  
**_What?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to write, I swear. Also, personal song choices (see title) aside, I'm pretty sure I put too much longing in the cinnamon bun, but I'mma just going to live with it until the next chapter is done.  
> The kwamis are coming soon....  
> Also I have no idea what I am going to do about the last name. I had plans, but I need a last name for now...


	8. Pay your Dues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marvelous four spend some quality time together, without the intruder in their midst.

He expected a cloud of perfume, a loud cry of joy, and a hug when he entered the hotel’s lobby, and while he got that, what he had not expected from Chloe Bourgeois was a slap across the face. It wasn’t hard, but it wasn’t a love tap either; strong enough to make his cheek sting, but he had heard horror stories of when Chloe was livid.  
“Good to see you again, Adrikins.” His brain refused to properly function as he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
“Why’d you slap me?”  
“You needed to pay your dues for being an ass and up and disappearing. Trust me, I’m the nice one.”  
He didn’t believe her at first, but she wasn’t lying. The amount of abuse he suffered the next few days ranged from hair-destroying headlocks to pinches and playful punches, but Adrien came to the conclusion that it was well worth the discomfort. Well most anyways, Nino’s creative punishment of making his ears metaphorically bleed was something he’d never forgive. One negative lead to a positive, as the disgruntled bunch seemed to welcome him back into the fold, few questions asked, and yet he was now well aware that what he had suffered was mere child’s play.  


In the beginning, he had not taken into account Alya. Alya who was beyond angry, whose temper and grudge was legendary, Alya who looked ready to send him to a grave. Alya who somehow towered over him (despite being shorter them him), a fiery goddess of Karmic justice, hell bent on punishing him for all his misdeeds. He couldn’t fault her for it either, considering the mess he had left her best friend in, her in-another-story soulmate. The problem was that he wasn’t a masochist, and the idea of a bruised stomach was not appealing in the slightest. He stalled as long as he could, but only prayed that Nino could somehow provide a buffer.

  
He crumpled to the ground, face landing in a pile of snow, the growling slowly dying off as Alya’s need for vengeance began to ebb away. When Adrien refused to get off the floor, she eyed him, before offering a hand as a peace offering.  
“Welcome back, sunshine. Next time, warn us before you run off.” Though it lacked the warmth it once had 5 years ago, it was still warm. Warm enough for him for forgive her for not tempering her punches anyways. Nino snickered as he helped Adrien off the floor, when Alya’s attention was ripped away and she was waving her arms like an idiot at the figure who entered the park. With a shy smile, Marinette slowly approached, pink scarf partially obscuring her face. Adrien could almost catch the ladybug Kwami hiding in the folds of the warm cashmere fabric, opting to risk exposure for the shared body heat. Alya however, was more bold as she snuck her hands in Marinette’s pockets and half-purred.  
“Moved out of the bakery but still the best portable heater this side of the Seine. Why am I still with my adorable loser again?” To this, Marinette stuck out her tongue.  
“Because you always complain about it during the summer.” Alya nodded sagely, before glancing out the corner of her eye. “No stalker today?”  
“Mmm? Oh, Felix had a few new books arrive suddenly, so he’s staying in to catch up on some light reading.” Marinette shrugged and leaned back, giving Nino an apologetic look, to which he grumbled and moved away from Adrien, lightly shoving Alya over and snuggling in close.  
“Girl’s right, it’s pretty damn cold, so how about we head somewhere warm, order some food, and let you two do all the talking for us?” Nino grumbled, body hating the cold even more then either of the girls. Alya shoved him back a little, before Marinette wriggled away, approaching Adrien slowly. She gave him a coy look, before reaching up to brush off the top of his head.  
“Ah..you…You…. _Damnit it Marinette!_ You had some snow in your hair.” She hissed out through clenched teeth, face a brilliant red. Adrien stood there numbly, unsure if that weak thank you was really said, before the other pair of the original quartet approached, Alya wriggling inbetween the two to loop her arms through theirs.  
“First we get warm, then you two can babble like idiots.”  
“I concur, lets get the hell out of here.” Nino nodded in agreement as he claimed Marinette’s other arm, and urged them to start walking. For her part, Marinette couldn’t stop laughing, and it makes Adrien forget the fading sting of bruised abdominal muscles. 

* * *

  
The luncheon was a wonderful break from the guilt and awkwardness of his return to complete the marvelous four, but things couldn’t be avoided forever. There were questions to be asked, and Alya was done with being polite and tactful. She opted for blunt, as they sat in the cafe, enjoying their drinks.  
“So how long are you staying until you return to, was it London this year?” The sharp clink of a mug hitting the table a little to harshly and the surprised babble as Marinette rushed to sop up her spilt cafe au lait.  
“Ah… I’m not sure…” Adrien fumbled, looking away from Alya, glancing at Nino for help. When his friend remained silent, his eyes pushing him to tell the truth, Adrien swallowed, before muttering, “Three weeks… for now.”  
The look of hurt that flashed on everyone’s faces made him wish he just lied, but they had a right to know. A hand moved, and settled on a darker skinned one, catching everyone’s attention as Marinette gave him a warm, undeserved smile.  
“Then we’ll just make the best out of the upcoming weeks then?”  
“Marinette, why-” Alya stopped as Marinette gave her hand a squeeze.  
“He has his own life, his own responsibilities now. We can’t deny him the right to chose how he wants to live his life, so lets try and make sure we leave on a good note this time.” Her tone was gentle but firm, ladybug in all but costume. His stomach churned as he watched the young woman he had once admired smoothed the frazzled nerves, but watching her face he couldn’t help but see something less desirable in her eyes. Pain. Alya herself seemed to scowl, before taking a deep breath and leaning against the smaller woman’s shoulder.  
“Fine, but I’m conscripting you into the party squad. This’ll be the best three weeks… possibly two if he can’t hold his alcohol. Also, you’ve checked the expiration date on those gifts right?” Alya’s grinned, cool as could be as Marinette’s poise and maturity disappeared in a spray of liquid as she exhaled into her mug instead of sipped. Grabbing a napkin, she gave Alya a sour look, but grew nervous as she continued to give her a foxy grin and finally exploding into giggles as she pushed Alya away. Her laughter cleared away the stones lining his stomach, and he couldn’t help but give what had to be one of the most relaxed grins in years. Nino’s laid back grin faded slightly, before he let Alya drag him into the haze of happiness, pleading from him to save her from Marinette and her poking fingers. With a playful shove, he pushed Alya back towards her tormentor, proclaiming that he wasn’t crazy enough to join the losing side, before joining her in the pokes. The staff wisely ignored the group in the corner, their happiness spreading through out the cafe a boon to business.

* * *

  
Nino’s hand shot to hold Adrien back as they exited the cafe, Alya pulling Marinette to the nearest window and pointing at some random trinket that had caught her eye.  
“Dude, what’s with the look? I thought you had a girlfriend?” Nino asked under his breath, careful not to let Alya hear it.  
“Girlfriend? I wasn’t aware I had one.” It was the honesty in his gaze that convinced Nino.  
“Tabloids are running a story I guess, but still, whats with the look.” When Adrien could only look at him in confusion, he held up a single finger and tilted his head toward the girls. They had wandered a little further down, Alya enthusiastically pointing out what looked to be an adorable stuffed toy, with Marinette gazing  happily at a random shape next to it. The sound of a phone digitally clicking and a brief flash of light were all the warning he got before Nino shoved the screen in his face.  
“Seriously, look at yourself!”  
It was then Adrien came to the conclusion that the feeling that lingered for the last few years now had a name. The image on Nino’s phone almost echoed the ones he saw on Marinette’s face so many years ago back in the Lycee. He was pining for her. Even though he had run away, he had left something behind, something important. A feeling that refused to let go of his other half. Pity it took him so long to realize it; now he had a whole lot more to repair.  
“Dude, how can you be so smitten so damn fast?”  
“You’re assuming that I got over her.” Adrien scowled.  
“Ah.” The two men remained silent until Nino spoke up again. "Are you staying?"

Adrien couldn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn, i've got 2 chapters done that could theoretically be in either order, but do I follow fluff with Humor or fluff with angst?


	9. Love changes people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think at some point I need to bump up the rating to Mature with how the tone keeps shifting...

There it was again, the faint tremble of Marinette’s shoulders. Alya hid her scowl as she watched her friend suppress her own emotions to keep the atmosphere jovial. She could easily tell, Adrien’s return and seeming lack of concern hurt her friend deeply, though she wasn’t too sure if Marinette realized it herself. She was aware that he knew of Marinette’s pain, but could it kill him to stop acting so reserved? They had been lovers, partners, something that bards would write sonnets about, and he still stared at her as if she was the sun, so why was he still cutting her out? It made her want to punch him, harder this time, but Marinette wouldn’t approve. She had agreed to one punch, one punch which she pulled because they were still friends, but he was hurting her best friend. With a soft sigh, she let her thoughts wander and wonder. Alya couldn’t fully understand their love or how it still existed after all this time and newcomers. She understood adoration, love, the sheer giddiness of having said love returned, the love of family, the love of friends, the love of things that could never be, but a love that was both blessing and curse? She couldn’t understand it, frankly she didn’t want to.  
  
Despite all the romance stories she’s read, there’s always been a bit of a cynic in her. Relationships develop, evolve, change, otherwise how could they stand the test of time? Perhaps it was a bit of Trixx seeping though, but Alya always figured love was something to nurture, strengthen through thick and thin. It’s why she always supported her friend before, because she saw in them a relationship in which both benefited, but then something just happened and he needed to escape some demon. A very human thing to do, but the damage…

Marinette was strong, she shouldered the burden and grit her teeth, dreams in her grasp, even if there were moments where Alya wanted to seriously punch a certain model in the face. She was angry at a man who left suddenly. Who couldn’t even break up with her to free her from the did I and would bes. Marinette didn’t fall, she rose, flourished, and pursued her dream, though if you pressed Alya enough it wasn’t just because of her. Chloe, somehow, had managed to wriggle their way into their group, giving her a rival to challenge her in ways that made her seem even more brilliant then before. Then came the stranger who waltzed into her arms. It bugged her, that he could soothe the one thing in her friend she could not, even if she helped mend say 98.999% of the damage.

* * *

  
Speaking of said man, she needed his help. Marinette needed an escape before everything bubbled over and came flooding out. She needed his help, but she really hated giving him the satisfaction. The things she did for this girl.  
“Babe, what’s up?” Nino asked as she finished sending a text calling for Robin.  
“Nothing much, just that someone’s going to be out past her curfew.” Alya lied, motioning to her phone. A groan of annoyance was followed by a face against her shoulder as Marinette whined about the grumplord. With a laugh, she patted Marinette on the head as they turned to return to the park. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Adrien seemed to hunch over into his white trench coat, snuggling into his now trademark scarf, expression dark for some reason. The lights of the park turned on, bathing the snow covered ground in a heavenly glow, when a voice called out. Felix stepped out, hands stuffed in his own black coat, waiting patiently for his charge, who only rolled her eyes.  
“Can’t you just kidnap me?” She muttered as she started to walk away with a soft smile.  
“And have him hound me for the rest of the week? You’re on your own girl.” Not that she wouldn’t do it in a heart beat. With a huff, Marinette gave them all a little wave and tried to move away when a hand caught her own, holding her back. She froze with a jolt, before staring at Adrien. The model had the most pathetic look on his face, one that begged her to stay, only to turn into a glare as the sound of footsteps announced that Felix had taken it upon himself to actually bother to approach. He didn’t touch Marinette, not even hold out his hand, but how close he got had Alya’s AND Nino’s alarm bells ringing. Instinctively, Adrien’s hand trailed down, as if to weave their fingers together like they used to, when Felix took one step closer and Marinette’s wits came back to her and she gently pried herself away, Felix’s arm wrapping around one shoulder. With a pointed, venomous glare at the model, he lead their precious ladybug away, but Alya’s alarm didn’t stop when they turned left instead of right. Right would of lead them out of the park, Left would take them on a longer route out of the park. Curiosity nagged at her, and she made a move to follow, but Nino spoke up.  
“Babe, let them be.”  
“Darling, did that ever stop me?” She purred, getting close enough to fog up his glasses with her breath.  
“No, but I have to say it anyways.”  Nino grinned, giving her a kiss on the nose before letting her indulge her curiosity. He turned to Adrien, only to find him moving as well following his vixen, and something about his face told Nino that he wouldn’t listen. From under his turtleneck, Wayzz wriggled out, both of them looking concerned.  
“This makes me feel uneasy little dude.” Nino admitted to his kwami, who only nodded.  
“Fate is rather fickle, I can only hope things end in a favorable conclusion.”

* * *

  
Marinette let Felix lead her away, past snowbanks and trampled pathways, before stopping by the now frozen lake.  
“Are you alright?” He murmured softly, eyes trained on him. Now that she was away from both her pillars of strength and source of confusion, she could feel how frayed her nerves were. Words failed her, and she merely curled up into his side, trying to figure out what exactly she was supposed to feel. Felix only gave a tired sigh before leaning down to face a chaste kiss on her forehead, eyes warm and comforting.  
“You’ll be ok.” Simple. To the point. She needed this, someone to let her not be the leader for a moment. She felt his hands move to cup her face, foreheads touching as he tried to comfort her in his own stoic way. A faint purr escaped him, and she smiled, letting the comforting sound vibrate through her. Tikki popped her head out of her scarf, looking back at the pathway, before ducking down again. “We should stop and get something to eat before we head back. I wasn’t expecting to be dragged out so early.”  
“But… Alya?” Felix nodded, rolling his eyes. A flush of warmth filled Marinette’s chest as she thanked Alya under her breath, before leading the way out of the park.  
  
Alya stepped out from her hiding place, only to jump as Adrien seemed to melt out of the darkness.  
“Who is that?” Adrien knew, but he wanted confirmation.  
“Her roommate Felix.” Alya snapped, trying to collect her wits. Damn sneaky cats needed to wear more bells. They remained quiet, before Alya broke the silence.  
“You’re just hurting her again.” That got a flinch out Adrien. “Why are you hurting her, to get back at her?”  
“No! Never! I just… I just.” He struggled for words, instantly soothing her ire. “I just… I know I made a mistake, and I want to.. Be there for her again.”  
With a deep breath, Alya groaned, “Oh you sweet innocent sunshine child. Just what am I going to do with you?”  
“As long as it doesn’t involve another punch, I’m not sure?”  
“Honestly, as much as I want to strangle you for every time I caught her crying, and there is so much you could be suffering for, even I admit you two were… are… a good match. So be glad I’ll help you… a little.” Even if he was too damn innocent and immature about things like relationships at times.  
“Isn’t she in a relationship with her… roommate?”  
“Truthfully? In an ideal world, I’d be telling you the cliched statement that you’re too late, that she’s moved on and found another hot blond to make eyes at. But there are… things, things that he knows and fully admits to, that stop him from letting them change their title to something more meaningful.”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“Lover, partner, other half.” She watched impartially as Adrien flinched, his jaw clenching as she could almost hear his perfect teeth grind together.  
“She’s not **_his_ ** soulmate.” He hissed, feeling Plagg twitch in his inner pocket and give him a reassuring pat on the ribs.  
“Maybe not at first, but she’s not like some custom outfit just made for you She could of been mine, Nino’s, Chloe’s, anyone’s. That’s what love, an honest love, can do” She stared straight at him, waiting to catch his eyes and make him finally listen. “Love changes people and makes the impossible happen. Destiny, magic, fate, they can only give you so much of a head start. But if you don’t do something to make that love stronger, or you do something stupid like run away when she needed you the most, then it’s only natural she’ll let herself change and learn to love another. Humans change and adapt, and Marinette loves with all her being. _**Love does not do absolutes**_ , and life isn’t like some fairytale.”

  
Her wants to yell, pout, demand to know what to do. He wants to ask why Felix couldn’t just leave if he was so bad for her, but Adrien knew better. It was clear to him that Marinette wasn’t ready for another man she cared for deeply to disappear from her life. It would break her, not that she wouldn’t get back up eventually. That stubbornness and drive was part of what made him adore her. But somehow he also could tell, Felix was selfish. The man was desperate. He was in love. Adrien could empathize with that, but the thing is? Adrien was also selfish. He also wanted to be back in her life. He wanted the change to make things right and make up for lost time. He was in love with her still. All his flings and one-month lovers were all distractions from the pain of being apart. He wanted to forget her, he wanted to keep her, he didn’t know what to do. Did he stay or did he run away? He kept mentally flip-flopping on his choice.  
Karma was a real bitch it seemed. Alya was one too at times, especially with her sass.  
“Though worse comes to worse, Nino and I will take better care of her then _either_ of you two idiots could.”  
Adrien didn’t bother to stop the growl of rage that escaped his mouth.

* * *

  
Felix waited for Marinette to get settled after their light dinner, shower taken, and comfortable lounging clothes replacing the lovely outfit she had worn. He called her name in a soft and soothing voice, as his fingers gently rubbed her hair dry. She tried to use a blow drier, but he insisted, the sensation of grooming her a comfort to his nerves. He let his fingers comb through the silken strands, gathering them in his hand and loosely tying them into a single ponytail. He let her settle between his legs on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder, before pulling out his recently abandoned book. Even though he was well into the middle of the story and she had little clue of what the plot was about or who the characters were, he began to softly read to her. It didn’t really matter she didn’t know the details, it was just comforting to listen to him speak and quiet the voices in her head. They remained like that for hours, until the moon rose high above the view from the windows and his voice grew rough from constant talk. Placing a bookmark in-between the pages, he shifted and she looked up at him. Instinctively they moved in closer, but he made sure to stop before lips met.  
  
“I am going to kiss you” He declared, knowing full well she could push him away. He wouldn’t force her to accept her affections, not after a day like this, a day where such actions could easily be misinterpreted as her needing a distraction or using him as a replacement. No, he wanted to make sure any stolen affection was never misunderstood, because he wanted her to know clearly how he felt. Because it was all to easy to use each other for comfort, as was his purpose when summoned, and she didn’t deserve that. Marinette would let him if he had asked, because she knew just how much his beloved Bridgette meant to him, and that was a line he refused to cross. When she didn’t move away, he closed the gap, lips as fleeting as a butterfly’s wing, before their mutual adoration seeped in and she was pressed against his chest.

As much as he’d love to continue on, now wasn’t the time to press his luck, so he broke the kiss, letting the other’s presence soak into their skin. He wouldn’t say the words, he couldn’t, and she never demanded because she knew. Carefully, he lifted her up, turning off the lights, and entered his room, his sanctuary. He let her crawl under his sheets before curling up around her, relishing in the feeling of another body next to his and Marinette’s delicate scent of sweetness, evening dew, and spring flowers mingling with his own. Her smaller hand weaved with his much larger one as she felt the exhaustion overtake her. Felix however, didn’t follow her into the dreamscape immediately, content on just watching her sleep and dark thoughts on his mind.  
The foolish king was back, but did he intend to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Promise I will be writing some adrinette scenes soon.


	10. Families and hair sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time tends to made things fade or break, but Marinette wasn't one to let things go to waste if she could so help it

If you had told Marinette that later today she would be running headlong into a catfight, arms full of valuable garments and prototypes, she would of laughed. Then admitted that it was likely, because in the world of fashion, egos were likely to clash. Her own temper often clashed with Chloe’s when it came to design and materials, but unlike the vitriol on display in the studio, they had established clear lines of respect. Squaring her shoulders, she began to awkwardly sneak against the wall, hoping to avoid any attention or accidents of any sort when a hand appeared from an open door and pulled her into a dressing room. Whirling, she forced herself not to elbow her captor, knowing full well that not only was there only one person strong enough to actually be a threat in the studio but the smell of his cologne gave him away.

“Hi Marinette, what brings you here?” Letting her go, Adrien gave her one of his million watt smiles and she could feel the adrenaline rush fade, her tongue growing stiff.  
“Adrien? Adrien! Hi! Uhm, Things. Outfits? Outfits!” She rambled, wincing as her old habits, careful to not hug herself and crush the garment bags in her arms. “Just let me dig a hole to die in once I deliver these outfits for the summer line shoot.”  
“I’m going to say no, I like you alive.”  
“Even if I bribe you with bakery treats? I’ll even throw in more embarrassing stories about when I was five.” She muttered, carefully placing the garment bags on the dressing room table. Knowing Adrien, it’d take some time for her to find an escape route.  
“What makes you think I know any of those?” He purred, mentally panicking as he tried to remember where’d he would of heard such stories.  
“Mary is my aunt, through marriage or partnership depending on country, so I’d be more surprised if she didn’t gush about some tutu or cute boy I hugged randomly.” She pointed out.  
“Wait boys? What boys?” She laughed at the look on his face, only to force herself to giggles at the look on his face.  
“You sound like my other aunts now.” She pointed out as he gave her a curious look.  
“Have I met them yet?”  
“You’ve met my grandmother, my great uncle, my aunt…” She paused for a moment, “You know, now that I think about it, you’ve met more of my extended family then most of my friends.”  
“Almost like I’m part of the family?” Adrien quickly joked, to which she gave a small laugh, the ladybugs in his stomach buzzed even louder.  
“Mama and Papa are always saying you’re too skinny.”  
“The things I do to remain this pretty.”  
“Watch it, your head is getting a little swollen there.”  
“Right, so whose on the list to meet next? I like your family, so I better start remembering whose who.”  
She blew a slight raspberry, making him fixate at the tip of the tongue. “It’s better to ask who you haven’t met, The Dupains and Chengs never do anything in moderation, from talents to professions, and that includes children. I could introduce you to a few cousins, though I’m not cruel enough to introduce you to my mother’s side of the family.” His nose scrunched in displeasure at the idea. He was sure her family was wonderful, but honestly the only one he’d consider as a partner was in this room.  
“You’re mother is one of the sweetest tigers I’ve ever met though, I don’t see the issue.”  
“You’ve never seen her with my aunts and uncle’s wives in one room. The last few Lunar New Year is always so awkward for me, you know. Also you haven’t met my Great uncle’s son’s wife yet, though I suppose that’s for the best.”  
“Oh, why is that?”  
“Because I’m 22 with working ovaries and still infuriatingly unwed. According to her I should be putting them to use and have a second bun on the way, fulfill my familial duty and produce future branches on my family tree. While I’m not against it persay, I want to do it at my own pace.” She groaned, chin resting firmly in one palm. The blond's own thoughts went haywire, briefly wondering what a child between the two of them would look like. Would they have her eyes and his hair? Then again, he was jumping to conclusions. He still had to apologize and get back into everyone’s better graces, and then there was that other issue. Besides, was he sure that he wanted to try again? There was that nasally voice that whispered in the back of his head to run. Swallowing, his fingers moved to touch the charm on his wrist. Blue eyes locked onto it, a shocked look on her face now.  
“You kept it?” She half whispered in disbelief. He lifted his arm to give her a better view.  
“Of course, it’s my lucky charm after all.” Though he had it shipped overnight from his flat in London in a sudden urge to wear it again; What ever made him think leaving it behind was a good idea? “But where’s yours?”  
Marinette flushed, her own hand mysteriously darting to her hair.  


   


“It broke a a while back, the cord just… So I… Well.” She hesitated, before pulling the hair pin from her hair, the end tipped in the familiar dark blue bead and a slightly worn bird shaped bead that hung off the end of the black stick. Offering it to him with one hand, she carefully pulled out the rest of her barrette, hair tumbling messily as it was freed from it’s constraints. What had previously been a simple string of beads had transformed into a lovely accessory, the leather, wire, wood and the original red cord holding the rest in place, though he didn’t recognize the red bead, though he suspected that it had something to do with Tikki.  
“You really amaze me Marinette.”  
“It’s nothing to be amazed about.” Her cheeks went red, head turning away.  
“No, it is. You can take things and just… transform them into something even better.” Letting his fingers trail over the uneven valleys and hills of the barrette, he smiled. She had kept it, even though it had almost not given it to her, embarrassed with how sloppy it turned out. He found that he liked it better this way, both practical, beautiful, and so pleasingly personal.  
“Well, so can you.” He blinked and she continued, mind latching onto what Jiang had told her so long ago. “This… This is coming from the designer in me, but I could never give my clothes the energy and life you do in photographs. I mean, without you, the clothes would just be that, pretty cloth. Sure, not everyone see that, but every designer wants to see their creations come to life. It’s what made the Gabriel brand shine so much. Without a good model, all you’d see is questionable shapes and color choices.”  
“I’d model for you if you wanted.” The words escaped him before he could think, but he didn’t regret it at all. She gave him a look that made every nerve in him sing and the ladybugs went from buzzing to swarming in bliss. Fumbling for words, she turned a brilliant red, before shaking her head and forcing herself to breathe again.  
“I’m flattered, but I could never afford your going rate. Before you ask, yes I know what it is. Maybe in a few years?” He wants to offer it for free, but there’s just something in her expression that stops him. She pulled out her phone, wincing at the time.  
“I better get these delivered before they start panicking instead of bickering.” She motioned for him to hand her back her hair barrette, glancing out the door. He paused, before holding both parts out, watching as she gently moved the chopstick to hold between her lips as her hands messily swept up her hair. Watching her for a moment, he gathered up his courage, and threw caution to the wind.  
“Say, Marinette. Would you be free to catch up over, say, dinner? Just the two of us?” If she ignored his question or if he was simply too quiet to be heard over the noise of garment bags crinkling and the angry yells from outside Adrien couldn’t tell as Marinette didn’t answer. She turned to give him a wave goodbye before dashing out before he could get the words out for her to stop. Closing the door after her, he let himself sink into a chair, careful not to mess up his make up. Plagg floated out of his hiding place and gave Adrien a concerned look.  
“Hey kid, you alright?”  
“Yeah, just… I screwed up didn’t I.”  
“Overall, Pretty much, but this time nahhhhh. There’s always next time. Or you could just ask her again when she comes back for her phone.” Adrien blinked as Plagg poked the phone, the lock screen displaying both the owner and Alya taking a selfie, before the door rattled as someone started to pound on it. With a laugh, he got out of the chair, plucking the phone away from the kwami.  
“Hey! I was sitting on that! Also, I deserve some Camembert, specifically her homemade one, before you chicken out.” Plagg teased, not bothering to hide this time. Opening the door, Adrien held up the phone with a grin.  
“So… Yeah I forgot my phone. Could I please have it back?” She sheepishly reached up towards her phone.  
“Sure thing, but before you go, I asked if you wanted to meet up sometime, for dinner?” He let her take it from him, her eyes meeting his. She bit her lip and he could see the gears in her head working, before she let her shoulders drop and gave him an honest smile.  
“That’d be nice.” Her smile seemed troubled, but it wasn't a rejection, and Adrien could work with that.  
"I promise it won't be a _cat_ -astrophe." That got the intended reaction as her expression went from worried to groanworthy, her eyebrow perking and lips pulling into a pout. He only gave her that smug cat-like smile, before going cross-eyed as she poked his nose.  
"Fine, I'll update you on my schedule later."  
"Purr-fect, Mi... Milady." He stumbled, but decided against holding back.  
“Hey! My cheese!” For all his support, Plagg really had no sense of timing or mood.

* * *

“How is he doing?” Marinette paused for a moment, not lifting her gaze up from her computer as she forced herself to stop typing up the inventory. She could feel him standing there, waiting for an answer while her mentor was away. A cheeky little voice in her head wanted to remind the head of the Gabriel brand that she was not here for personal reasons. This was one of the reasons why she had turned down the chance to be under his direct mentor ship this semester of her university, despite being the top of her class. There was always that slight uncomfortable feeling around her former enemy, but she had to keep her cool and keep offering that olive branch. It was a little ironic that out of their band of heroes, she was the one that was most sympathetic to the former akuma master. Nino’s distaste for how he treated his best friend had also leaked into Alya, while Chloe loathed the man, and then there was… Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noted Nathalie nodding slightly as she stood guard by the door, and Marinette saved the document, turning to face him.  
“He seems troubled and uninspired.” She wouldn’t lie or sugar coat it, this man needed things to be to the point. He didn’t react and yet didn’t move on, so she patiently waited for him to continue.  
“His career has not suffered.”  
“You haven’t seen his natural smile in a while if you can’t see that in his photographs.” It was a bit of a low blow, but Marinette wasn’t in the best of mental health either. Thus when he gave her an angered look, she met it with her own steely gaze.  
“Part of me wants to hate you, but knowing how close I came to…” She shook her head, cutting off his predicted statement. The didn’t do this often, only when his guilt seemed to overcome him, but Marinette supposed that the fact that his own son refused to see him was a good enough cause to seek her out. Her compassion softened her gaze.  
“You miss her, and I cannot blame you for missing her or going to the lengths you did, even coming to me back then to plead for my mercy. If the stories are true, then if under different circumstances, I could sympathize, but knowing what I know now, I still stand by my choice. Would your wife really forgive you for the price you would of paid, or even yourself, knowing that it would of come at the cost of Adrien’s life and happiness? I don’t think any parent could, and she would of hated you for that, kinda like how you harbor hate for yourself.” There was the familiar twitch of his jaw, a habit he shared his his son, but she didn’t let herself back down. “The cost would of been too great to instantly heal her of her… condition. It was too many risks, too many unknown factors. Nooroo’s price for his misuse already destroyed what relationship you had with your son, but sir, he never did say that it would never recover. Why have you not reached out to him?”  
He didn’t respond, moving farther away and leaving her be. But before she could begin to type, Gabriel spoke up again.  
“I know… I thank you for not ruining what little I have left to offer him.”  
“Adrien still loves you, I think. He’s just like his father, it’s hard for him to come to grips with life at times.” She gave him a warm smile, knowing that the road ahead of her former enemy was long, but at least it was a start. When she left for the day, she noted the hyacinth on top of her purse and smiled, the purple petals staring back at her.  
  
It was a welcome start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I seem to favor Felix, I felt I needed to make it up to the poor sunshine child. At this point, I need to get back on the drama/angst train cause I'm starting to feel like i need to update the tags...


	11. Lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette isn't perfect in the slightest, she know this, but there are times where she wished her brain would just shut up already.

* * *

Marinette closed her eyes as she let her finger fall, sending the message off to Nino. He promised to send it over to Adrien, who had forgotten that they no longer had their respective numbers anymore. It was just a dinner, a meet up between two friends who had lost touch; Nothing worrying or hopeful about that. She ran fingers through her bangs, before sinking down into a chair and letting herself relax. Let that perfect modern woman fade away and leave Marinette in her place with all the worries and problems on her shoulders. No one in that cafe cared if she was letting herself show all the weakness that hid behind that stern smile and invisible mask of confidence. She was herself, and Marinette was tired of a lot of things.  
  
Was she still in love with a man who left her behind 5 years ago? The answer should of been an easy no, but there was a part of her that violently objected, still moved by memories of love. Something in her still remembered the dates, the happy smiles, the relief and fear of having accidentally revealed herself, only to have it replaced by pure joy as both the boy she loved and the partner she depended on be one and the same. It yearned for the touches, the kisses, the easy going aura that seemed to curl around them when they still believed themselves invincible and untouchable. The reckless choices only a teenager could make, the bold and rash choices, and moments where they were just intoxicated with one another. For a moment she let her mind flash to a dark, vast room, soft sheets, and being smothered by everything that was him, but she banished those thoughts away. She was no longer that teenager and she had to face the truth. He left her with no clear answers, but his actions in the years afterward had been all the answers she needed. Confirmations of more then one night flings and ethereal women at his arm, her heart breaking more and more with each rumor that filtered through the net that was her friends. She gave them confident smiles as hot coals burned her feet and heart, and she didn’t bother to rest, running as hard as she could on numb nerves. Like a knight, she charged forward; Paris still needed Ladybug to be their shield, their sword, their protector. Like the princess he called her, she put on her best mask while she cried high up in her tower where no one could hear her. Unlike the princess, she refused to wait for him to come back, sure that her prince was gone, and it was better to be the dragon guarding the lands. But the thing was that dragons attracted knights and beasts, even a princess who became the feared guardian beast.  
  
Felix was no knight, no prince, he was something no dragon knew how to handle, another dragon. He knew of pain, of loss, of endless nights asking what if and why. His princess was dead, gone to a tower he couldn’t hope to reach. She knew much of Bridgette, a woman who shared her features, her back story, her role in all this and she knew that they were different in many ways. Where she stuttered and ran away, Bridgette would charge forward, never minding scuffed knees and a silver-tongued rejection. She even would admit she was envious of the woman’s willpower and devotion. After all, she benefited from Bridgette’s tenacity and now received the love from the man she taught how to truly love another person. Marinette couldn’t live up to her example anyways. She hesitated, she doubted, and she feared many things. More then once had the fear that Felix only saw his soul mate in her place wriggle in her belly, a shadow by all rights she would of never really thought she’d have to worry about years ago. How does one deal with being overshadowed by your parallel-but-not-but-somehow-alternate-universe self?  
  
Just what gods did she piss off to not only burn from the brilliance that was ladybug but drown in the darkness that was Bridgette shadow? It was most likely the same gods that punished Felix for his own sins, his own regret that haunted him and followed him like the plague in his dreams. She knew what became of Bridgette, and she constantly had to remind him that he was no monster, that he could repent. Frankly, she couldn’t even have the moral high ground over Adrien of remaining pure after their sudden separation either. Her skin knew what another man’s touch felt like, her body craved his attention, and she let him into her bed without protest (to an extent). The only thing she could claim is that it was only _ONE_ other man, not at least dozen others. She bit her lower lip as the gremlin of disgust asked her if that was much better, since wasn’t she just using him to fill that gnawing void?  
  
Marinette wanted to scream, loud and shrill until her throat gave up and the faint, metallic tang of blood tickled her tongue. It wouldn’t do anything, she knew, but the pain would remind her that she was still alive. She bet Bridgette would know how to deal with this.

No… that was the stupidest thing to assume. Bridgette was also a girl, a girl who loved and struggled she was sure. She stories of her faults as well as her praises. She was human, just like Marinette.

Ugh, it sometimes sucked to have the blasted things like empathy, compassion, and a kind heart.

Maybe she’d be lucky and the shard of the ice queen’s mirror would come and lodge itself in her eye.  
  
“No, stop it Marinette.” She chastised herself out loud, making Tikki jump inside her coat. If this was a few years ago, she would of half expected a black butterfly to appear before her to whisper words so dark and sweet it made one crave it. But that problem was gone and it was no longer a problem to let one wallow in dark thoughts. She jumped a llittle as small arms wrapped itself around her side to the best of the little god’s ability.  
  
“Everything will be alright, Marinette.” Tikki’s muffled words washed over her, giving her a focal point in the haze of self-induced confusion.  
  
“I know.” She murmured, but the voice in her head whispered that she was lying. Grimacing, she straightened her posture, sipping her lukewarm tea while working in her sketchbook. The designs and inspiration helped her drown out the confusion and drove away the questions that would plague her. She let herself drown in conflicts of fabrics and colors instead of her own shortcomings.  
  
A buzz broke her meditative frenzy, and she picked up her phone. Even though the screen only showed the words restricted number, she knew immediately who it was. The chirpy brightness of the text nearly made her teeth hurt, Adrien’s anticipation of their chance to rekindle their friendship radiating through. Her frown  softened before she added the number but paused at the name. Years ago, his old number had evolved from the label of Adrien Agreste, to Chatton, and finally just Adrien. So what did she call him now? He was no longer a stranger, but no longer close enough to deserve a nickname or one name whispered with love. The petty side of her just said to leave it as restrictive number for the hell of it. He was only going to be around for another three, almost two weeks now. What was the point of over-thinking this?  
  
Because she was _**Marinette**_. Emotional over-thinking was part of her DNA at this point. Her fingers flew over the digital keyboard, before she found the best compromise. Adrien A. What it evolved to would depend on the future her. Vacating the cafe, she let herself enjoy the walk home, watching the sky turn from the firey orange and purple sunset to the faintly purple and yellow of night stained with artificial light. Safely isolated in the park, she waited for Tikki to wriggle up to her collar.  
  
“Marinette, do you want to go on patrol tonight?” Tikki asked, a tinge of hesitation in her tone. Marinette wanted to immediately say yes, but her power as Ladybug wasn’t meant to be used for personal- “Marinette. Do you want to fly tonight?” Tikki repeated, this time flying out of her coat and hovering directly over where she could feel the purple brooch that leeched off her love rested.  
  
“Nooroo has enough problems I think. It’d be selfish of me to demand his wings, or Duuzu’s as well.” The kwami of the butterfly and peacock were still recovering, taking in the essence of creation straight from the source, but honestly it would be even more years to come before the damage done was completely scabbed over, even with having a direct source of energy to draw from.  
  
“He is worried, you know, as is Duuzu.” As if to back up this claim, a faint buzz of power ticked her sides and throat. “Marinette, you need to relax and you’re not being selfish if they are offering.” Tikki pleaded, the other two gems seeming to echo her words, though any active thought was too faint for her to hear. She dared not speak, feeling the tears pool in the corner of her eyes. Felix, actually all three of her guards, would be royally pissed off, but she needed this taste of freedom, damn the repercussions.  
  
“...I would like to fly again.”

* * *

  
From his hotel room, Adrien felt a surge of fear as something in the air shocked him awake as Plagg yowled in displeasure as if he had been shocked by electricity. Turning to the balcony doors, he saw the faint flash of red from the park that would of been an afterthought to everyone else. Suddenly a figure in red rose, wings translucent and terrifyingly beautiful on her back. She danced against the sky and with the waning moon, bathing the world under its translucent membranes, light refracting in an unearthly rainbow. It would of been beautiful if it didn’t make his stomach turn and his bones ache in how wrong it was. Ladybug, despite her name, didn’t have the wings to fly, so why did she now? He knew their costumes changed according to their will, but Alya would of made a larger stink about her creating a drastic change in the costume. The urge to go out and stop her made him pause, unsure of what the hell was going on, but before he could even think of asking Plagg anything or transforming, a figure in white appeared on the skyline, a flash of black streaking up as she dove down. Whatever power they threw, it slammed into Ladybug, causing those terrifying wings to explode into millions of fragments of light. She landed in his arms, and was carried away, leaving Adrien on his balcony, the bitter taste of bile faint in the back of his throat. Something was going on in Paris, and he didn’t like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this also answers a question of if she's slept with Felix? Because I think that's a clear yes.
> 
> Honestly I have no idea if this is turning out ok....


	12. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the guise of a hero is a human with very human desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was a part of another chapter, but it kinda just... steamrolled into it's own part. I don't think this warrants a rating up yet, but man is it getting close. ._.;;;

* * *

Now, if there were a few things one could take for granted about her stone faced roommate, the first was that he was most definitely an introvert. One did not and should not expect him to welcome close contact unless he initiated it, and any attempts by strangers would be met with one of his trademark scowls. Another was that you could not force him to do anything and rarely could you force him not to do something he set his mind to, which made Marinette eternally grateful he was not the rash thinker. Barter, bribery, or pleading did work at times, but the best way was to get blackmail (though to be fair, the man was an expert at obtaining said blackmail, not the other way around). One could get him to see your side through logic or catch him in a rare good mood as well, but as far as everyone in their circle knew, the best way was to get Marinette involved. Unfortunately that didn’t help her out now, since she was the one with the issue.  
  
The third thing was that he was slow to anger and even slower to get honestly furious. Annoyed, frustrated, pissed, grumpy were the most common of dark moods, but he rarely ever got mad. Right now, as she asked herself what she had gotten into as hung limply over his shoulder, carried like a sack of potatoes as the tail of his costume, thrashed was one of those times. He was livid, practically frothing under that stone faced mask. With one great leap, he scaled one final building, before landing effortlessly in a secluded walkway, slipping them under the archway in before anyone caught them. She shifted and rolled off his shoulder, stumbling as she landed, muscles aching and back tingling as the last wisps of his misfortune fading away. He didn’t give her a chance to think as his transformation melted away, eyes ordering her to do the same. She wanted to rebel, but simply played along, not liking that other look that was hidden by his rage.  
  
“Felix, nothing happened so please calm down already.” She cut to the chase, carefully letting Tikki wriggle back into her coat.  
“There was nothing to worry about, Marinette was very careful about…” Tikki stated, head peaking out of the inner pocket.  
“You shouldn’t of risked it.” He hissed out, his hand latching onto Marinette’s wrist before he began to lead them into whatever direction he wanted.  
“I’m a grown woman, I knew the risks and accepted them.” She snapped back, trying to get out of his grip, but stopped when his grip grew tighter.  
  
“Risking your life…”  
She had had enough... “IS **_MY_** CHOICE. I've been risking it since I was 13 Felix! Why can't I be allowed to be a little reckless if I want to if it doesn't hurt the greater good?!?!” She interrupted him, giving her arm a tug that felt like she could dislocate her own shoulder from the strain. He attempted to say something, mouth opening then closing before he turned away, simply pulling her out onto the main street and into their apartment lobby.  
  
The climb up the stairs helped them clear their heads, though she hated the storm that brewed between them. The moment they entered their foyer, everything snapped and his arms locked around her, pulling her in close. He forgot the difference in height as she was forced to stand on the tips of her toes, but he didn’t let up, keeping her from gaining any leverage to push him away. His sudden desperation alarmed her, and she wriggled one arm free, hand moving to trail against his temple and combing through silken locks.  
“I’m…I’m sorry. I just needed… Freedom.” His shoulders jumped and she could feel the buzz of power as another attempted to take over, only to have him firmly remain in control. It was just so tempting to break their absolute rule, to offer him what she thought he feared would drive her away. It would hurt, she knew, but he was only human...  
  
“Do you know why I never stopped asking you to dance?” She blinked as he whispered into her ear.  
“Because it made you happy?”  
He didn’t answer right away, but eventually shook his head. “…Because that way I could help you fly without wings” _And remain next to me._ He whispered in his head, but she heard it anyways.  
“Felix… I am not Bridgette...” She had tried not to whisper, but she couldn’t force herself to speak any louder.  
He rolled his eyes, arms growing a little tighter around her. “You never can be, You are Marinette, and I have no issue with that, nor would I ask you to change.” Somehow he had moved them further into their sanctuary, into his room. The door closed with a sense of finality and a tremor of fear and guilt made her body shiver, but he pressed on. Something feral and possessive scraped at his insides, fear of losing her and desire dulling his logical mind. “You’re Marinette.”  
  
His words made her shiver, but not from lust or pleasure. She was just Marinette, but just who was Marinette? Her traitorous heart asked her this, making her throat close and her eyes snap shut. She wasn’t worthy of this, of this devotion, because she couldn’t convince herself to return it. It was too soon, with fresh battle wounds now. Less then gentle lips stopped her from letting those dark thoughts give birth to a impulsive rejection, robbing her of breath. Pulling away, he shook his head.  
  
“I know. I know, but I…” Four letters refused to be spoken as he snarled at himself, “I’m not going to let you go. I know; you can’t give me all of your heart. It wouldn’t be fair, since I can’t give you all of mine. I just ask for a place in your heart, a piece just for me and only me.” The words hung in the air between them, his demand sinking into her core. Time seemed to freeze as he let himself open up for her rejection and he promised her that no matter what, she could end it whenever, but she wasn’t sure she could. When none came he sealed his plea with another desperate kiss, diving into the battle of wills. Lips clashed, silencing doubtful questions. Fingers trailed designs into her skin as clothes were tossed aside, chasing away her guilt and confusion. His teeth and nails marked perfect skin, leaving evidence part of him wanted the king to find, and yet he wanted to keep the way it glowed in the darkness as his own private possession. His body engulfed her in his shadow, he hid her away from the shadow of the past and a rival that wished to remind her of it.

“Be selfish Marinette. Be short-sighted. I know. I know, and I’ll be just as selfish.”  
As he pressed her against the mattress, he was desperate to grind her wings to dust and bind her to the earth, to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zaheela)
> 
> You know I said I’d write more of the sunshine child but looking ahead it may take a bit. I’ll need to sneak it into places here and there


	13. Back support is a good thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Mmmm, technically part of this was cut, but then i realized how depressing and serious the story gets in a few chapters. So have some silliness.

* * *

It had been a few days after the terrifying sighting as Ladybug’s moonlight dance, when Adrien’s phone came alive, practically begging for him to help them out with an issue. He was always willing to help out his best friend, but there were things that just soured his mood today, which only made it worse because of his plans for later that night. Honestly, could he get a nice surprise for once? A puppy attacking his leg? Or maybe Plagg suddenly whining incessantly for some rare cheese he saw on the inter webs that morning. Either option was better then the one he got.  
  
Adrien found that he had many reasons to dislike Felix besides being Marinette roommate and dance partner. The stranger had come with her to Alya and Nino’s shared condominium apparently, comfortably lounging on a loveseat with earbuds in his ears and tome in hand. Marinette was no where in sight, though the sounds of footsteps above meant there was a fair chance that she was upstairs for some reason. The door closed behind him as Nino gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“Glad you could make it for a bit. If your date tonight bails on you, we can extend the day out to include dinner too if you like.” Fat chance of that, Adrien thought, as his date was part of this little excursion. Though he wasn’t sure what was the emergency that Nino begged him to help with, nor why her roommate had been dragged out as well. “So what’s the big deal you needed help with?”  
“Marinette’s bed sucks.” Nino deadpanned with Felix’s faint huff of agreement backing up Nino’s statement. Adrien was ready to ask how they knew that, when he realized obvious answer was obvious.  
“…Alya?” Both men nodded. “Right, and we’re going because…? I do have that date later I could be getting ready for.”  
“Dude, are you pulling out all the stops for this one? Cause man you work fast. Is she a model?” Nino lied through his teeth, watching out the corner of his eye for any reaction from Felix. The man didn’t seem to respond, but the grip on his book tightened a little.  
“A goddess practically, but lets get back to this whole mattress deal.” Adrien’s silent thanks thankfully was ignored as he changed the subject.  
“Marinette occasionally complains about having knots in her back and Alya suspects it’s her mattress being too firm. But Marinette is too cost conscious about it, so won’t change it without an intervention. So the plan is to drag her to a store, throw her on a bed, and let her discover the bliss that is a foam mattress, according to Alya anyways.”  
“That explains why you required her to be escorted.” How Felix could hear over the music playing through the earbuds was a question Adrien stored away for another day.  
“Isn’t that an expensive purchase for most people?” Adrien asked innocently, only to have the other two give him slightly annoyed looks.  
“Yeah, but somehow Alya’s been keeping track of her sales and spending habits. Call it old habits from when the Ladyblog was more active. Besides, push comes to shove we’re just looking for now. This is all just a long-term project to get Marinette to agree.”  
“I don’t see the problem, there is more then one bed in that apartment.”  
“Dude, that’s your bed.”  
“It’s softer then hers if she grows too uncomfortable once in a while.” Adrien wanted to strangle Felix now, his irritation tinging his vision, now fully convinced the man was taunting him.  
“Stop pissing off her ex-boyfriend Felix.” That stung a little, to hear that from Nino, but he had to admit, he did screw up… But if Marinette could forgive Chloe for all her immaturity, then there was always a chance.  
  
There was a sudden squeak and then pleading laughter from up the stairs, making all the men jump. Nino grinned, announcing “That’d be my cue.”, before heading up the stairs to aid Alya somehow. The remaining two glanced at each other, and then promptly ignored each other, listening to the faint conversation coming from above. That conversation turned possibly suggestive, it was hard to tell because neither girl was quiet when excited, both men glared at the other. Adrien broke, unable to hold up to the growing tension in the room.  
“For someone who lives with a fashion designer as colorful as Marinette, you wear a lot of black.” The other man blinked and turned to face him, meeting Adrien’s attempted insult with a frown, before giving him a look that redefined smug.  
“I’ve seen the pictures. You have no right to talk.”  
“I wear plenty of colors, now and back then!” Adrien hissed, only to have Felix roll his eyes.  
“You wore essentially the same outfit most days from what I’ve heard and could see.” Adrien really didn’t like this man, at all.  
“Besides, Black is classic, I’ve heard of that tacky peach orange Hawaiian shirt. You may of originally worn it to give your father a heart attack, but there have been other reported sightings.” Whirling on the supposedly only person who could of told him, Adrien demanded answers, only to have Nino shake his head as he returned, purses in hand. “Dude, I follow the bro code and all, but Alya’s my girlfriend. I cant control what she tells her bff.”  
He was going to murder the girls, a little anyways.  
  


* * *

“Knock knock, Marinette. Your fairy god mother is here to save you from yourself and time is up. We’re going to the ball now.” She waited for a minute.  
“Just give me a minute, I need to finish this before I leave.” The stereotypical Marinette response greeted her, as she hunched over her tablet atop the bed, digital pen moving a mile a minute as she fretted over whatever was on the screen. Perfect prey, unaware and careless. Alya grinned, wriggling a little, before lunging for Marinette, fingers attacking her side as she frantically tickled the woman. Marinette couldn’t help but squeak before breaking out into unstoppable laughter as she struggled to get words out.  
“Stop! Ahha-MERCY! I need to… finish… before… ALYA!” She flailed helplessly against those nimble hands as the sounds of heavier footsteps alerted Alya to her backup, not letting up lest the prey noticed the rest of the pack. Nino’s arms hooked under her armpits, lifting her bodily away from the bed, tablet safely kicked out of the way.  
“Come on girl, we have bonding time to get to.”  
“It’s a furniture store, how much bonding can one get over a mattress? What’s wrong with my current one, it’s only 3 years old!”  
“I know you don’t want me to answer that, but regardless, you sleep on a plank of wood essentially. You need a better mattress.”  
“I’m the only one who sleeps on it Alya! Nino, HANDS.”  
“Eventually your libido will wake up, besides I hear you muttering about your aching back now and again, so just how bad is it going to be when you find that very special somebody? Or a random hot model from a photo shoot?”  
“Alya, I swear… I’m NOT sleeping with random strangers!”  
“You keep bringing that up, so I think that libido is getting close to the surface after all. When are you going to give me a god child? I’m not getting any younger!” Nino jumped when he swore there was a crack of something being squeezed.  
“Do you have actual money on this bet of if I’m sleeping with anyone?!?!?”  
“Maybe, but I have my own hunch. Top or bottom?”  
“I’m not going to tell you anything!” Her pink face told Alya otherwise, but she grinned at the unusual answer… “Even if I was, that’s none of your business. Hypothetically, If I get pregnant out of wedlock, I am not naming you godmother.” Nino swore the house got colder. “Plus Felix would scare any guy out of the apartment if I ever brought back a random stranger in a drunken haze I’m for some reason in?”  
“He wouldn’t need to. You don’t drink anything that strong, so if you came home like that, we’d be making sure your one-night-creeper would lose all his manbits before he could regret his choices. Hell you know the queen bitch would make a freakin’ event out of it.”  
“Love you too you guys.”  
“We’re still going shopping.”  
  


* * *

It was good to know that he still shared some level of compatibility with Alya, namely their mutual dislike of Felix and his uncanny ability to be in the right place at the right time to play knight in shining armor to Marinette. When he first moved to sit in another chair, Adrien thought nothing of it until a distracted Marinette was tripped up by an errant bag and sent tumbling down. In a move that was inhumanly smooth, the grumpy blond lifted his book and let the woman fall backwards into his lap. Adjusting her like she had purposefully fallen, he just idly turned the page as Marinette recovered her ability to think. His chivalry was rewarded with one of the warmest smiles, and a content look that eerily made Adrien think of a purring cat.  
“They are disgustingly domestic, I swear.” Alya huffed, sending Adrien’s nerves into overdrive. Marinette remained supposedly oblivious as she picked herself off his lap and continued to rush around. When she had finally packed away all her belongings and retrieved her purse from Nino’s protective grip, she gave Felix a pat on the shoulder.  
“I’ll see you back when I get home.” All eyes remained on her, though only Felix’s was displeased.  
“I am coming with you.” He corrected her with a deadpanned expression, moving to gather his own things. The surprise on her face was clear as day before she gave him a emotionless smile, before trying to walk around the blond, only to have him block her path and they argued in hushed tones.  
“Even their arguments are boring.” Alya groaned, glancing at her watch. However, as if to prove them wrong, there was a angry squeak of rage as she stormed out after him, proclaiming that their argument was not over, the cry of indignation of being tricked following a moment later. The three of them watched stunned before Adrien bolted out after them as Marinette called for help. With a shrug, Nino held out Alya’s coat.  
“I dunno if it’ll be completely boring anymore.” She amended.  
  


* * *

“You do need a better mattress.” Felix reminded her as he walked behind her, ignoring her glare as she purposefully let Adrien take up her free side.  
“Shut up Felix, you’re supposed to be on my side.” She playfully hissed, whirling around to face him, leaning slightly on Adrien as she fell into old habits, relying on him to watch her back. The cat in him practically preened, letting her lean against him as she sassed her roommate.  
“Your morning complaints say otherwise.” Though he had to admit, they were too comfortable with each other.  
“Says the man who can’t do much more then grunt before his first cup of coffee.” Way too comfortable. He was learning more about her roommate then he wanted to know.  
“That sounds like Nino actually. Are you cheating on me?” Alya interrupted them as they turned the corner, Marinette letting Adrien reorient her before she could walk into a signpost. At his forced movement, she whirled around, giving him a smile in thanks.  
“I think it’s a common state to be actually.” She pointed out, giving Adrien a thoughtful look. “Though not everyone, I suppose.” His heart fluttered as memories resurfaced when…  
“Force of habit I suppose? It helped that I had giant windows that didn’t exactly let me hide from the sun.” Adrien shrugged, before holding the door open for the group, giving the other blond a terse glare. Marinette, for all her cheer, gave a prolonged groan, before giving Alya a stinkeye.  
“You promise you’re not going to force me to buy one before I’m allowed to leave? We’re just… browsing?” She grumbled as she was pushed further into the store, past rows of tables and chairs.  
“I promise, Fox’s honor.” Alya nodded sagely, ignoring Marinette’s snort before twirling her and gently forcing her to sit on a display mattress. She flailed a little as the soft foam began to sink, molding itself to her rear. Wriggling a little, she shifted before flopping completely backward, a delayed purr of content escaping her.  
“Ok, maybe you have a point.”  
“Geez, if only you were so quick to change your mind on other things. Move over, I want to see how good this bed is now.” Alya flopped face first into the bed beside Marinette, a groan of bliss escaping her. “Holy… Nino, can we get this one? Marinette can get another model.” All Alya got was a pillow dropped onto her head. With a huff, Marinette pushed herself up, blindly accepting a helping hand as she forced herself to get off the purchasable cloud. When she moved to pull away, Adrien tightened his hold, making her look up at him and let him get lost in her eyes. His hand started to move hers up when the door slammed over and the queen bitch made herself known.  
  
“Marinette! Do your usual nosy thing and help me out!” Chloe yelled across the store, making everyone jump or wince. Behind her, Sabrina shook her head as she gave a sheepish wave. The pillow over Alya’s face muffled a long chain of expletives, before Marinette let go and flopped face first on top of Alya.  
“Whhhhhyyyy.” Both girls asked, before Chloe had stormed over, grabbing the back of Marinettes shirt and pulling her up.  
“You’re better at this then I am, so I’m switching out! Hi Adrikins!” She casually kissed both of his cheeks before continuing to drag Marinette off the bed, only to have one hand held out to stop her.  
“Chloe…” Her tone was borderline dangerous, but Chloe knew if she played her cards right, she could do this. She couldn’t help but grin when the woman turned her head to the store windows, only to grimace and duck down before the man could see her, her line now cast out.  
“I tried, I really did, but he’s gone too far!” The blond declared, ignoring the fact the look of disbelief on the heroine’s face. Thankfully, Sabrina always knew when to back her up, and this time it was a genuine time to.  
“She really did…” Chiming in, Sabrina shrunk as Felix caught up, bodily moving to hide Marinette from view from the windows. As if sensing the mutual disgust of the person outside, Adrien moved in as well, aiding in hiding not only Marinette but Chloe and Sabrina as well. An uneasy truce was silently made; All hostilities to be put on hold until this wanna-be-contender was sent away.  
“You ok?” She asked gently, knowing that something bad had to of happened and if Chloe wasn’t ripping out his spleen through his nostrils, then likely his actions were directed at the 3rd most important person to the blond. Thankfully, it looked as if Sabrina was alright, so she let herself turn her attention back to Chloe. “He’s just an overconfident idiot, and technically all he can do is flirt… badly.”  
“He still hasn’t learned his place, neither has his groupie friends! Come on, I need backup.”  
“You do realize the last time we ‘teamed up’ that stupid list upped our point values?” Marinette groaned, leaving Adrien looking confused. He turned to Alya who had the look of both amusement and dread. All she said was cryptically that was a guy thing, to which Nino had the most interesting reaction.  
“How is that different then your list of single men?” He grumbled, trying to get the pillow off her face.  
Adrien’s inquiry of “Point value?” was only partially ignored.  
“That’s how cute someone is, pure and innocent. It isn’t that stupid American Frat boy idea of whose the hardest to sleep with or whatever.” Alya argued, one finger held up high, though it was a little hard to hear from the pillow she held firmly down upon her face.“You’re just mad that I’m a 7 pointer. Apparently dating doesn’t mean I am exclusive.”  
“…” Nino stared at the pillow, letting go and thinking for a moment. “Yes. Yes I am. Though I don’t get the rules. Since we’re sleeping together does that mean I keep getting points added?” Alya pulled the pillow off her face and gave him a grin, before the grin bloomed into a smirk at the face Adrien was apparently sporting.  
  
“Right, for the uninitiated, there’s this stupid American movie-fratboy idea that been all the rage on the campus. A bunch of men arbitrarily decided, as if to counter an imaginary wave of extreme-feminism, to revive the faux-tradition of assigning girls with a point value. The harder it is to sleep with them, the higher one’s point value is, or something like that. I haven’t lost enough brain cells to fully understand, but apparently being ‘single’, gorgeous, tiny, and innocent looking means you’re going to wind up on the top of the list. Oh, and she broke someone’s hand, which doesn't seem to detract points but add them. It’s stupid, pointless, and will hopefully die out soon.”  
“I didn’t know it was still in the doorway! Plus he was trying to grab my butt!!!” Marinette’s indignant cry was also ignored and only Nino worried about every owner of the blond hair gene, male or female, tensing up.  
  
“Explain, and maybe I’ll help Chloe. We’ve explained that this is how it normally goes.” The ravenette groaned as she attempted to smooth her rumpled clothes. With a huff, Chloe let her hands rest on her hips.  
“He, like the prick he is, decided to use unsavory tactics to try and woo his way into our collective pants.”  
“I’d rather not have the deal with him Chloe. Couldn’t you just… you know… do your usual thing?” She trailed off, wary of accidentally setting off the already volatile Chloe.  
“Daddy’s busy, plus he’s gone too far now.” She gave an indignant huff.  
“What’d he’d do this time? Insult your jacket? Hit on you? Everyone knows Henry flirts with anything presenting as female.” Her hands moved to rub her temples, mentally chanting for him not turn his head.  
“He called Sabrina hideous.” The air in the store seemed to freeze, and the grin appeared on Chloe’s face as she knew immediately she hit a button. With a slow hiss, Marinette straighted up, one hand moving to pinch the bridge of her nose.  
“Exact words please.” She made sure to speak slowly, trying not to jump to conclusions.  
“Ok, maybe not hideous, but he said she wasn’t worth his time or something like that.”  
“No, I just said the camera doesn’t like her, Harpy.” Henry had spotted them, and there was notable angry noises from specific parties. The blockhead, however, didn’t seem to care, before he snuggled up to Marinette, one hand moving to tip her head upwards. “But hello to you too, gorgeous.”  
“Read the fucking room already.” Nino grumped before he wrapped his arms around Alya from behind, giving her a possessive hug that doubled as a restraining hold. Henry’s eyes wandered, before shrugging, turning his attention back to Marinette.  
“Afternoon, please stop it already.” Shoving the hand away, Marinette took a protective sidestep to put herself between Sabrina and the pest, crossing her arms as she raised one unimpressed eyebrow. Her eyes darted towards the male blonds, unsure of how’d they’d react when he took the moment to take a photo.  
  
“That pout, that sultry expression, admit it, you want some of this.” Chloe helpfully gagged for her and Sabrina stifled a snort of disbelief.  
“Maybe in your nightmares. Now shoo!” Chloe’s shooing motion as ignored, as Henry peered over her shoulder, and back to Marinette.  
“Huh, more pretty boys, thought you’d be a little less bland, Mari. My offer’s still open you know, just to have some fun instead of pining for something out of your reach. Come on, you know I'm right.” The faint wince and stiffening of Marinette's shoulders made tempers flare, the various bystanders looking uneasy as the tension in the room grew thicker.  
“Henry, I’m going to be civil here. Stop. Apologize to my friends, then leave. You’re making a lot of people uncomfortable.” The hand came back up to cup her chin, only to have her dodge and take a few steps back, eyes practically glowing with her disgust.  
“Come on, give me a chance. I’ll change that uptight little view of yours.”  
“Adrien, don’t. Marinette can take care of herself.” Nino hissed as he struggled to hold on to the two wriggling companions; He thanked no one in particular that Felix, while looking like he was ready to shove an icicle up the man’s rectum, didn’t move to offer unwanted help. Henry gave the rest of them a cocky grin that only a college boy with either too much of an ego or too little could.  
“You know you want to.” It was then Marinette had enough. Her hands fell limp against her sides, before moving back in, hips swaying dangerously. Her smile was dangerous, making the pervert freeze in fear. She leaned in close to whisper something into his ear, and he turned bone white and bolted for the door. A sharp clearing of a throat made him stumble, before he garbled out something that sounded like an apology to Sabrina, who saucily retorted with “Not accepted.” And made his get away. Chloe snickered, before giving Marinette a knowing look.  
“You know that’s why he keeps trying to get into your pants right? That whole gotta show how Alpha wolf, or whatever they’re calling it, he is and take on the biggest challenge or whatever?”  
“Why is everyone interested in that? Why not my designs, or my family, or just ‘Hi, how are you this insert time of day’?” With a groan, Marinette let her shoulders drop, hand once again massaging the bridge of her nose.  
“Hi, how are you on this glorious insert the time of day.” Adrien smirked as gave him an annoyed look, one that clearly remained in the cute category. He didn’t regret it, as he could tell it brightened her nearly ruined mood, as she reacted to his lighthearted teasing.  
“Dunno, cause. What are you doing here in a furniture store anyways?” With a shrug, Chloe finally acknowledged the employees.  
“Looking at beds… because.”  
“Your bed does suck.” Chloe agreed and Marinette threw her hands up in disbelief.  
“Fine! I’ll admit it, I need a new bed!”  


* * *


	14. Feeding the stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baker in her screamed at her to feed the starved thing, and she was very much her mother's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the rating has changed, I got tired of self-censoring myself. It'll likely hover between teen and mature, but the whole tone just doesn't feel right if I'm trying to curb my ideas because I'm worried of accidentally making some mothers cover their children's eyes.

* * *

He was panicking, completely and utterly panicking, and Adrien freely admitted it. He had managed to part on good terms with the group as they carefully convinced their wayward leader to at least purchase temporary relief in the form of a foam bed topper. There was no cliche whisper between Marinette and himself of looking forward to tonight, no heated gazes, just a friendly wave and that guarded look she sported with him now. It had been hard to pick out at first, she hid it well, but the more he spent time looking at her, the easier it became to see. That familiar bubble of discontent and disappointment floated up into his throat, the one that always seemed to form when he was tempted to just run away and settle for what he had. The urge to just accept what little he had and not get hurt again. A fist slammed into the tile of the shower, the pain a welcome reminder to reorient himself. Taking a deep breath of the humid air, he steeled himself for the battle ahead and turned off the shower.  
  
“Hey, Kid, you ok?” Plagg asked tentatively as he opened the bathroom door, freshly groomed and ready to impress. When he didn’t get the answer immediately, the black cat rolled in the air. “Look, I don’t do the whole comfort thing that well, but don’t look like someone stepped on your cheese.”  
“Of course you go right for the cheese reference.” With a snort, he felt his shoulders relax.  
“You still refuse to admit the wonders of cheese. I still have much to teach you.” Plagg continued, nuzzling his wedge of cheese with a level of adoration he only showed 3 other people or beings.  
“Never. That’ll never happen.”  
“Adrien, it’ll work out.” There must of been something in his tone that set his little kwami senses off, but he didn’t answer, throwing his towel to the side and heading to his suitcase. He only got to the point of pulling on pants before he had to face the facts.  
  
Everything had seemed the change when he had left in a way he felt he didn’t understand. Despite all their teasing and bickering, everyone had seemed to get closer, intimate in a way that only the best of friends could be without crossing the line that lovers did. As if to prove the point, the warm, loving gaze Felix sported for when Marinette wasn’t looking felt like a mockery of some sort. Even in his absence, everyone had moved on. It was really somewhat naive of him to think that anyone would wait for him to get his priorities straight. The thought of disappearing again and cutting his losses and run away flitted through his mind before he shoved the thought away for consideration later. It was that very idea that got him into this situation in the first place.  
  
‘It wasn’t like anyone would…’ A knock on the hotel door broke his thoughts. When he opened his door, he came face to face with a ragged yellow bear, it’s button eyes nearly falling off. Adrien recognized the bear, the progenitor of every other stuffed bear that Chloe had received over the years. It was simpler then the others, no jewels for eyes or cashmere wool body, but it meant a lot more to the owner. A note lay folded next to it on the tray handed to him as he gave the stunned maid a dismissive wave.  
“Stop acting like someone ran over your dog-rat-thing and sweep her off her feet already! Huh, to the point isn’t she.” Plagg drawled from his shoulder, but he didn’t make a snide comment about the dog part. Afterall, with a smile like that on the kid’s face, he could let a few things go. “Oh, yeah, you should put on a shirt, unless that’s part of your plan. Then do what you want.”

  
He’d figure out how the hell Chloe knew about the date later, he had to get to said date first of all.

* * *

It felt wrong to leave without saying anything, dressed up with somewhere to go, but Marinette couldn’t get the words out of her throat when she passed by Felix as she left her apartment. She could feel his eyes on her back, knowing instinctively he would understand, but just because they both knew didn’t make the taste in the back of her throat any less bitter. She pulled the coat a little bit tighter around her, shivering as the cold air what skin wasn’t covered by her boots or cute flannel skirt. The wind attempted to play with the tiny, stylish beret on her head, a warm nest for Tikki to hide under, and she ran.

As she ran over the Pont des Art, she jumped as a hand latched onto her wrist, the familiar smell of Cologne stopping her instinctive need to react in self-defense. His easy going, perfect smile further eased her nerves as he held out a single lavender rose. Her cheeks flushed red, like a school girl's as she hesitantly moved to take it. In her head, the alarms were buzzing as all the meanings of what this offering could symbolize, and it made her freeze, unable to bolt away or giggle like an idiot. When their fingers brushed, she jerked back a little, before he pressed the thorn-less stem into her fingers, not letting go until she had wrapped her fingers around it. Offering his arm to her, he waited for her to come out of her daze.  
“Shall we head off to dinner, My lady?” He kept his tone soft, as if he was scared she’d bolt. She supposed it was only fair, she did have a habit of doing exactly that back in the day. Thinking for a moment, she cautiously slipped her own under his, letting him trap her, all while remind herself that this was just Adrien reverting to his usual gentlemanly ways. Nothing to worry about, this wasn’t going to go wrong, she could guard her hopeful heart.

* * *

Dinner was comfortable, joyful, nostalgic even. They had argued over where to go, she preferring a casual eatery not yet flocked to by the tourists, while he immediately suggested a more famous venue. The playful posturing lead them to agree on whatever random restaurant they had stopped in front of, figures illuminated by the warm glow of the lights, and they found themselves falling back into old habits. Talk of fashion, hobbies, games, crazy Chloe antics, and the general stress of being human adults in a human run world. However, she noted his eating habits were still, to her baker’s sensibilities, bad. The waiter had even mistaken his order of soup to be hers while her far more substantial dinner had taunted his nose. She had enjoyed the first few bites, the taste of the spices and chicken labeling the spot a ‘to be revisited at a later date’, but then she realized something. When they had ordered, he had distracted her but now that she had a moment not interrupted by witty conversation, she hadn’t heard anything else ordered other then the soup. Not even a salad. Her fork and knife froze and she gave him a questioning look, the one that screamed tread carefully.

  
“Adrien.” Marinette’s tone made him wonder how the hell anyone could make someone scared by just their name. Normally he would joke that he wasn’t hungry or that it was due to being a model with a highly monitored diet. His stomach ruined the first excuse and the second wouldn’t work due to him using thrice too many times against her in the past. Her eyes looked down to his meal again, frown on her face. He may of not been a currently active black cat, but she knew that what he ate was not enough for any miraculous wielder. While they may eat, Kwamis also partook from their chosen, and with his restricted diet, it was no surprise that Plagg had been an insistent little kitten. Add in his more physical activity back when they were still in public schooling and it was a miracle that he had grown up as healthy as he was. She supposed all the snacks snuck in and after-school outing with Nino and their friends had been even more beneficial then just providing mental fortitude.    
  
With a sigh, she speared a piece of her own meal and held it up towards him. Dupain-Cheng women knew when to back down and when to fight, and this was something she was familiar with thanks to her papa. The man  an artisan driven by his love with the culinary arts, to the point he made his only daughter’s name a pun about bread. But this obsessive trait also meant that often forgot to break to eat, despite providing food for the masses, while doing all the heavy lifting required of their little bakery, and it made Mama Sabine a staunch watchdog for her husband’s dietary habits. Instinctively, the fork and piece of chicken hovered between them as she left it up to him how he would eat it, other then rejecting it. She saw his throat tremble as he swallowed, the scent of protein and spices tickling his far superior nose. His eyes darted between her and the food, but she would not budge until he ate it and whatever other offerings she gave him afterward.  
  
Marinette was the type to save the best bits for last, savoring the entire meal and ending it on a good note, while he always went for the tastiest bits due to the all-too-real threat of his meal being taken away from him. He felt a little guilty, because he also knew that she was offering him one of if not THE best piece, but she was a woman who was not to be denied. He had leaned in closer to which she lifted the morsel closer so he could eat it off her fork when she remembered just how intimate this would appear and that they were NOT in that kind of relationship anymore. Before she could do anything else but realize it, he had accepted her offering, the rich fat under the crispy skin making his tastebuds sing and a shiver shoot down his spine. The chicken was delightful but what his brain latched onto was that brief taste of her berry lipgloss. She hadn’t changed the flavor of choice, though the brand could of easily been switched, and it just made the pit of his stomach warm and mouth water. Despite them growing apart, there were things about her that remained the same, and it soothed his nerves. She sported a bright blush across her cheeks as she tried to work out what she had done, so Adrien took advantage of this break in her wall.

  
“ _ **Meow**_ …” It was the smug look that did it, and she snorted before breaking into a fit of giggles, short of the laughter he wanted to hear again.  
“I just doomed myself didn’t I?” It could have more meaning then the innocent one, but he was a gentleman so simply filed it away for later.  
“Never feed a stray Milady. I’m afraid I’m not going to leave you alone after this.” She panicked a little, fork instinctively spearing a piece of carrot to stuff into her mouth as a distraction, until her brain remembered where that fork had just been. Adrien grinned when her face went from pink to bright red, savoring the fact that she did realize that they did share an indirect kiss in a way. He basked in her burning cheeks before throwing her a life line.

  
“So I heard Alya plans on throwing a get together in celebration of my return?” He chose his words carefully, eyes watching for any signs of displeasure.  
“O-o-oh. Yeah, everyone tries to get together at least once every few months and we’re technically overdue for one. So it seemed to be a perfectly good excuse?” Words failed her as she fought with herself between continuing to eat or offering him another bite of her food, her inner baker screaming at her to offer it already. Old habits were too hard to break and she speared another piece, offering the fork to him when she found no good place to drop it; the lip of his bowl was too narrow, being more generous function then overdone design, and he had let them clear away his untouched bread plate. This time he didn’t hesitate, taking the food but not the utensil. He eagerly waited for more, and she gave in, forcing herself not to think about what a scene they made.  
“Really, why is it so hard for you to feed yourself properly? No wonder Plagg complains so much.” She raised an eyebrow when there was a noise that sounded suspiciously like a I told you so, that was muffled as his arm jerked oddly against his rib.  
“Would you just accept it as a bad habit you’ll need to teach me out of?” Adrien shrugged after swallowing the piece of potato, silently praying she would take him up on the offer. Marinette only sighed, eating the last piece of chicken herself out of partial spite.  
“Maybe, but for now I think I need to look at their dessert menu. I didn’t get to eat my meal much.”  
“Hey, I can’t be blamed for that, you’re the one who decided to feed me.”  
Marinette only hummed, but made sure that they provided two spoons with the final course this time.

* * *

  They had parted on good terms, though Tikki whispered to her turn around, because he was staring. She fought the urge, but didn’t turn, keeping her back straight and eyes forward. Adrien had offered to walk her home, but something made her not wish to reveal her current abode, a little spiteful voice that refused to go away. Now she was staring at her own door, scared to open it, like some cheating wife afraid her husband was home to catch her in an affair. Her mind knew that even if Felix was awake, he wouldn’t judge nor would he look down on her, so why was her heart twisting in so much pain? Why was she scared to open the door? Something in her whispered she was unfaithful, shallow even, as illogical as that sounded. Suddenly the door opened and while she had expected Felix, sullen and understanding, she found herself face to face with the precursor. Jiang gave her a knowing smile, one that reminded her of a loving grandfather despite the man looking barely out of his 30s, and his hand reached out to pet the top of her head.  
  
“He figured it would be awkward for you to come home tonight, so I hope that you don’t mind my company for a little while, little one.” His soothing tone lulled her into a sort of daze and she entered without protest. Like a puppet, she let herself be settled on the couch as he carefully retrieved her flower, only to return with the rose in a vase in one hand and a mug in the other. The rose sat mocking her on the coffee table, pale purple petals somehow questioning her something she didn’t want to know. Jiang offered her a perfectly brewed cup of tea and soothing words, but it wasn’t the right flavor. He kept her company, voice soft and comforting until she stumbled away to the bathroom to change and give her mind time to rest.  
  
The next morning, when she exited her room, the sight of him moodily sipping his coffee mug eased her fears slightly, though this disgust at herself remained. As she approached, his eyes snapped up to her, quietly asking her to not run. She obeyed and he placed a mug in front of her. He waited until she took a few sips of the bitter brew, before slowly pulling her close and brushing her bangs aside to leave a gentle kiss on her forehead. It was the final drop and she couldn’t stop the pathetic, confused whimper from escaping. Unlike before, the morning sun left her exposed without the blanket of night, but he understood and simply held her, saying nothing but comforting her the best he could. His body wrapped around hers as best as it could, heart beating in time with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower symbolism:
> 
>   * _The lavender rose is often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight. Those who have been enraptured by feelings of love and adoration have used lavender roses to express their romantic feelings and intentions. "I am enchanted by you"_
>   * _A single rose of any color depicts the utmost devotion or a way to say "thank you"/One single rose in full bloom- I love you_
>   * _Thorn less Rose- Love at for sight. (Also can mean ingratitude or early attachment.)_
> 

> 
> Honestly, this wasn't my first choice in flowers (The bellflower (Unwavering Love), Jasmine (Unconditional and eternal love) or Sunflower (Pure and lofty thoughts, adoration, longevity, loyalty) but him offering any of those would be either too weird (I mean a giant sunflower?) or too hard for him to get (Jasmine smells awesome to boot, but it's small.... and part of a vine/shrub...)


	15. Sleepovers

* * *

It was a code Fuchsia, clear as day. Chloe had been bored, a crime in two counties, and decided to visit her top rival’s workspace when she saw the cloth rolls. It also helped that one of her little minions refused to go away, dancing and vibrating in deep concern, though she was still teaching them that just because she had slowed her steps didn’t mean that Marinette, no humans, were ill. Having little spies had it’s benefit, so much gossip and conversational topics at her fingertips, but Chloe sometimes wished they were a little less fixated on her associates. Every single change or shift seemed to set her bees off it was…  
  
Deep blues, rich sensual purples, dark scarlet reds, all colors that screamed Marinette Dupain-Cheng was over-thinking and possibly edging Tinkerbell murdering depressed.  
  
The designer’s preferred shades were all bright or gem colored when given the choice outside a commission or assignment, so when she chose to use any dark shade outside of black or brown as the base of any project, there was something wrong. The sheer suddenness of the color selection switch was the only reason why Chloe even gave it a second thought. Their fearless leader had her seasonal bouts of stupidity when it came to her above average self, true but this was not her usual dip. With a flip of her hair, she pulled out her phone and rounded the corner. This was too sudden to hit her upside the head and go her usual route; it was time to call in the damned calvary. Oh and make sure her little minion received a whole spoonful of sweet nectar and pollen to herself.  
“It’s Fuchsia.”  
“What is it with you and code names? But yeah, message received. Make sure no one reminds her to leave work at a healthy time, be your usual bitchy self Queenie.”

* * *

  
Despite all of Alya’s insistence in wasting no time celebrating, a party without supplies was no proper party at all. When given the choice of cleaning and preparing the venue or gathering the booze, it was easy to get the men out of their hair for the night. Marinette really should of been wary of Alya’s easy going smile, however, as before she could escape her workbench, arms had gathered her up and dragged her away, weakly kicking and certainly not screaming. Muttering yes, but not screaming. While the boys were away, the girls had decided it was time for play. Plans were shifted, food ordered, and 5 households (And a hotel supply closet) worth of pillows were now all crammed into their living room. Marinette had made sure his noise canceling headphones were charged, otherwise she was sure his scathing look would of evolved into something more volatile.   
  
For his part, Felix pointedly locked himself away in his room, knowing that his roommate was more then willing to keep the gaggle of giggling women out of his room at all costs. Add in her bribe of a new book, cooking for the rest of the month, and other little things, being trapped in one’s own room was not the worst thing he’d ever had to deal with. Even if it meant babysitting a grumpy creation goddess, a golden diva, and an eternal trickster. Though he had to wonder, did Marinette know that her best friend was currently devouring their bandwidth by streaming over their network? Additionally, what in the world was she streaming?

* * *

  
  
Marinette struggled to keep a straight face as she threw counter after counter, praying that no one was counting how many counter cards she had left. This bastardized game truth or dare had seemed like a perfectly good idea four glasses of wine ago, but her luck could only take her so far. It was bad enough that she had already admitted to being the one who suggested the peach monstrosity AND the rainbow pants, though in her defense she didn’t realize why Adrien had asked for the tackiest combination of clothing she could think of at the time. Regardless, she had given him the ammo to give his father a conniption, a move that would have Gabriel Agreste blacklisting her from everything in existence, but also that she had taken more then a few pole dancing classes… Mostly to piss Felix off and maybe because she was curious about how much it strengthened one’s core muscles. She had run out of pass cards two questions ago, and she she could only fight this Dare Card off for so long. Perhaps R…  
  
“Overruled Marinette!” Rose seemed so sweet, figures she’d be the one to stab her in the back as threw down a counter to void out her last remaining counter card. With a groan, Marinette glared at her cards as if they would suddenly change, before hanging her head and submitting herself to her fate. Taking a fortifying breath, she turned and faced her executioner. Mylene gave her a sweetest smile, before lunging for the jugular.  
“I know that your professor had given you the same assignment as everyone else in your course, the one to design something outside your normal comfort zone, so I dare you to come out in whatever your project was.”  She had asked with such an innocent look to her; Marinette was ready to throw herself out a window. Shifting through her mass of accumulated cards, she threw down a modifier card.  
“On a Dress form.” She declared, only to have Juleka throw down a counter card, vetoing her change. She cursed, ready to throw down another precious card, but both Sabrina, with her block card, and Alix with her modifier card had beaten her to the punch.  
“AND you have to wear it for the rest of the night” She was going to murder all of them.  
“Oh, and pose for a few pictures.” She should of known that Chloe would go for the killing blow, with Sabrina as backup. Who had invited them again? Oh right…. Herself. One did not invite the queen, she dictated terms of if she'd appear or not.  
“I hate you. I hate you all so much right now.” Grinding her teeth, she carefully extracted herself from her own mass of pillows, pushing herself up on her hands and knees, she paused, before throwing down a surprise modifier. “You too Alya. You did ask me to help you, and I quote, twiterpate Nino until he cannot see anything but lace and won’t walk straight for a week.” However, Alya simply shrugged, denying her the gratification of seeing dread appear on her face, and gave her one of her shit-eating, 6 shots of hard liquor grins.  
“You sure you’re not trying to lure me into bed? I’m sure we could arrange for a threesome or even an orgy. We could even invite that sourpuss twig you call a roommate.”  
“ _ **Alya**_ ….” With a healthy laugh and an arm thrown over her shoulders, Marinette let herself be dragged into her bedroom.

* * *

  
Half way across the city, Nino began to squirm in his seat, only to have Adrien give him a comforting look from behind his wine glass and Kim assuring him that there was no way that Max’s program would be discovered on Alya’s now abandoned phone. She had owed a bunch of them favors, so she had simply cashed them all in and was now giving the men in the room a candid look into the secret world of girls night as well as a chance to gather prime blackmail.  
“Still, gotta say you’re one lucky dude Nino. Seems that Alya is quite the vixen if she’s gotten Mari to design her somethin’. Then again, I don’t see what the problem is.” Kim rambled on, only earning a roll of the eyes from Nino.  
“Marinette’s pretty conservative with her designs unless you got good blackmail, so if I had to give a guess…” He trailed off, as he realized just was going to walk out of the bedroom door. Faintly, they could all hear the muffled squeals from behind said doors and the questioning whispers from the women left in the living room. All parties jumped as they heard a roar of “I AM _**NOT** _ TRYING TO GET LAID!” and a full bellied guffawing was heard from behind the door. The following slamming of the door stopped all racing thoughts and Alya returned, practically waltzing down the hall to show off the fashionable weave of gossamer, ribbons, and lace, giving her audience a twirl. Nino groaned, feeling all the blood rush south, before it all rushed back up as he remembered that there were other eyes on his significant other.

* * *

  
“Gotta admit, my girl does wonders with a needle, even if she is such a prude sometimes.” The latter part was bellowed down the hall, only to receive an angry huff as Marinette adjusted the corset around her waist. She stared at the figure in the mirror, adjusting the bell choker around her neck. It wasn’t as if she was wearing nothing and she was just showing it off to her friends, and this would be good practice for when she would eventually present it to the rest of her class Most of this had been adapted from old rejects anyways; The bottom half of a swallow-tail dress coat that had clashed horribly with the original skirt, stockings a shade too dark, a corset that survived the bonfire post regency project, a fluffy white… thing that may of come from a cat costume. Nothing see through in the important places, just tight, molded, and suggestive, but still she questions how in the world did she think at the time working off a bunny suit or a Moth Miraculous theme was a good idea. Smoothing down the front again, she stared at herself in the mirror, before fretting and pacing in place, fumbling with the hat and cane after adjusting the cuff links.  
Again, if she wanted it to be sleeve..no strapless, why did she bother putting cuff sleeves around her wrists?  
“Take any longer and I’m going to give you a soundtrack to walk to!” Cursing loudly, she subjected herself to her fate with adorable top hat on top of her head, storming back into the party and giving Alya a pointed glare. The reaction she got at first was expected. Various sounds of applause, and an agreement from all parties not to share any of this. Next came the pictures and the playful demands to strike a pose, but what came next made her blink. Absentmindedly Chloe motioned for her to twirl around, before flipping the tails, cat and coat, to the side. Ignoring Marinette’s sudden cries, she pushed aside the silken Organza, and pointed to the panel at the top of her hips.  
“Are those Snap fasteners?”

* * *

  
“You’re supposed to rob them blind with fashion, not save them money by offering them practical materials. Plus one wrong move and…”  
“Chloe, the point of this outfit isn't exactly for more then walking into a bedroom setting and most likely coming off in a state of planned and consensual duress. It doesn’t need to be reinforced or held together by a zipper unless what you’re thinking involves extreme flexibility and or support regardless.” Marinette grumbled, pointedly snapping the edge partially open and closed. Really, it was to be expected with this many tipsy fashion designers and enthusiasts in the room, but Alya was getting both bored and worried. So engrossed in the argument was Marinette that she was not aware that she was turning it in a partial strip tease. While she was all for blackmail, Alya had limits. Clearly the limit was drawn as she had thrown away the translucent blazer and the clusterfluff of an argument was clearly heading towards her handmade undergarments and if the point in such an outfit was to be durable or destructible. With her phone exploding with conflicting texts to both stop and not to stop, she resigned herself to pick a side, and rolled off her pillows. Pounding at the closed door, she waited for her best friend’s poker faced roommate to open his door. After an eternity of waiting, it finally opened to reveal the snarklord himself. His eyes darted past her for a moment before looking back down his shapely, elegant nose at her, one eyebrow raised.  
  
“Help?” Her plea seemingly fell on deaf ears as his expression returned to its apathetic state. “I’ll buy you coffee for a week.” It would be a hard blow to her ego and wallet, but even Alya knew when she needed help, even if it meant purchasing his artisan roasted beans.  
  
The eyebrow rose again, ordering her to continue.  
  
“Right, well, the dare was she has to stay in that for the rest of the night.” The blond exhaled through his nose, gave her a disapproving look, and closed the door in her face. Seeing as he was her only hope, she pounded on the door again until it opened again, and she somehow knew what he wanted.  
“I’ll turn off the broadcast as well.” She muttered under her breath and he finally moved out of the room, not a moment too far as Chloe’s hand gently pulled off the faux collar, calling the bell a tacky add-on and a heart shaped identification tag would of been better. Clearing his throat, he waited for the women to stop their various reactions to shock.  
  
“You’ll disturb the neighbors… again.” He explained while pulling off his own shirt, vaguely hearing a breathy “Mon Dieu.” to his right, and forcing it over Marinette’s head. She wriggled for a moment and adjusted the shirt as it engulfed her, before giving him a questioning look. Bending down, he pulled a card from Alya’s hand and threw it down.  
“It stays on.” He ordered, throwing the card down on the forgotten pile, and quickly ended the turn and swept the collected gains towards Marinette’s own stack of cards. Every time she moved to argue, he simply gave her a look, as if he was not standing shirtless in front of all her friends (and sometimes enemies), cutting off any words before they could leave her mouth. Once he was satisfied and turned to leave her to the lions, Marinette’s pride overtook her common sense.  
  
“Oh _Bite me_ , you overbearing tomcat…” She hissed under her breath and turned around, snuggling into his shirt to hide her blush of having lost so easily. She didn’t see his brow furrow and shoulders tense, but she did feel him shift. Before she could fully realize her folly, he pounced, smoothly pulling the collar of his shirt out, brushed aside a loose lock, and gave the crook of her neck a firm reprimanding nip. She froze as her brain ceased to function, before whirling and shooting him a horrified look. She had been living with him long enough to peer past his impassive mask that he was enjoying all this chaos, no scratch that, he was downright SMUG. With a pout, she glared up at him, only to have him stare back, the twitch of the corner of his mouth the only sign that she was right. Wordlessly, they argued, while the other girls watched, almost afraid to break the tension, before he simply patted her on the head, like she was a good girl and retreated back into his den.

  
He only barely managed to slip the headphones back on before the group outside exploded with questions and pillows.

* * *

  
“Why hasn’t she jumped him yet and, and I’m paraphrasing your girlfriend, rode him like a bronco?” Queried Nathaniel, not expecting Nino to actually answer, warily glancing to his side. They ignored Kim’s commentary on how Marinette’s roommate needed to work on his muscle definition, Max’s attempts to remotely erase the IP log, and focused on the blond nearby. Breaths held until finally the shattering of a glass broke the oppressive tension in the air, before giving the other a worried look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I get to fight with a serious chapter.... hoooboy. This is the last humorous chapter for a while I think...


	16. The Witching Hour

* * *

 

Adrien knew he was supposed to be having fun and enjoying the fact that he was back with friends, friends who didn’t like him because of his last name or his profession. That he was supposed to be carefree and enjoying all the liquid joy available with all the safeguards he could ever want. There were things, however, which soured his mood. Perhaps it was experience or age, maybe even self-preservation, but instantly Adrien could tell that the miraculous crew were nervous. Plagg had been acting oddly, inhaling his cheese as if storing it for something else, and hovering closer then usual. He would of ignored it if it were only Nino and Marinette (and a surly Felix) who were the most sober of the group, but the very fact that both Alya and Chloe were grumpily sober made his stomach turn. He carefully ensured no one noticed his consumption of alcohol was slowed to a reasonable place, switching out shots of vodka with water, and waited until everyone stumbled home.

Instead of crashing into the soft hotel bed, he paced, hoping, praying that the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach was just the spirits.

He prayed as hard as he could, but Plagg couldn't grant his wish, and when the clock hands snapped into place, he cursed as that feeling blossomed into dread.

* * *

The moonless night darkened the streets, and the shadows seemed more alive then ever, which sent his skin crawling with discomfort. His fears were only confirmed when Plagg seemed to scowl and he looked outside toward his suite’s balcony only to see a figure in white there. His pale form made a striking figure against the dark sky, green framing his silver-blue eyes. No glamour in existence could make him unable to recognize the man behind the transformation, and he found his ire stoked a little hotter.  
  
While in his self-imposed exile, Adrien had purposefully ignored the ongoing events of Paris that not concern fashion, because something told him that if he did, he would be running out the door with an airplane ticket in hand. It should of occurred to him that the fact no one was asking where Ladybug’s partner was should of alarmed him. But his unknown question was clearly answered as he saw another Chat Noir, though this one was clad in white and with a style choice less cat burglar and more highway brigand. The opposing blond scowled at him, as he stood guard on the balcony, ignoring the fact that the very streets below were a wriggling mass of darkness and something wrong.

“Why are you here?” Stepping close to the balcony doors, he stopped as the man tensed, clearly ready to physically force him to stay inside.

“Making sure you don’t get involved tonight.” The fake answered, clearly not wanting to be there. The tip of his leather tail twitched as one ear constantly flicking from him to the faint sounds of battle.

“People are getting hurt out there, and you’re telling me, one of the protectors of this city, to sit it out?”

“You _left_. Ladybug and the rest of the Miraculous holders are the current protectors.” The white cat snapped back, one hand idly twisting a cat head ring on his finger, the only black on his person. Anger bubbled up in Adrien’s chest; He had heard this one too many times in one form or another and he was done holding his tongue.

“I am one as well.” As if to give weight to his statement, Plagg snorted from his seat up in the shelving, eyeing the white cat warily.

“You left.” The ‘ _her_ ’ was unsaid, and Adrien made the mistake of taking a deep, calming breath. The imposter’s sharp, chilling scent of mint and snow was hiding something, a gentle, intimate scent his better then human nose knew he had known, but it should of not been on this stranger. Irrational rage colored his vision and when the impostor shifted his weight, it was all that Adrien could take. He was sick and tired about everyone reminding him of his own boneheaded mistake, and the last person he’d let remind him is some impostor using his image, taking up his mantle, stealing his role that he didn’t know he wanted until now. When he was younger, he was Chat Noir because it was freedom from his predetermined life. When he grew a little older, he regarded it as his duty, one that seemed impossibly heavy. But now, he wanted it back, because he wanted to know, to finally work towards something he could consider home, not some dwelling he chose to rest in. He knew what he wanted, and it was here with his friends and his other half; Being told otherwise was unacceptable.

“Plagg, Claws out.” At his transformation the faint scent only grew stronger, confirming just how close he had gotten to Marinette. The impostor shifted again, ready to pounce. “Move.” It would be the white cat’s only warning.

“Stay out of this. You left, you’re leaving soon. You have no place or right to get involved.” The final straw landed upon his temper and he charged at the fake, forcing the both of them to leap off the balcony and onto the rooftops. This impostor was the first thing he'd tackle, because he held what he wanted the most, and Chat Noir did not share.

* * *

This fake was an even worse imitation then Copycat had been; at least Theo had copied a weapon and his costume correctly. The white cat favored distance, darting in and out, flinging misfortune at Chat and keeping well out of reach of his baton when he could, which meant that Adrien had the advantage since said baton extended and contracted to his will. For all his skill and experience, the imposter couldn't avoid every blow and Chat eagerly exploited it. He cornered the fake, smug grin on his face, when a screams of pain and anguish made them flinch and snap their heads towards the sound. Both moved, forgetting the fact they had just been in mortal conflict, heading toward the battle and praying that they were wrong. The shadows that scattered in front of them seemed to taunt them, babbling in a tune that sounded like some sort of warped children’s rhyme, and it was enough to spur Adrien on faster. Something was wrong, had been wrong, and he had made the mistake of leaving, but he was here now. He had to know.

* * *

“Carapace! Move!” Ladybug ordered, yo-yo singing as it cut through the air, parrying the slashing claws and inky black hands that reached out for her.

“Jump!” Rena Rouge echoed Ladybug’s command and the two of them reacted instinctively. Both of them leapt out of the way, Rena Rouge darting in to dart past the mass of magic and filth’s reach to slam her flute against it’s side. Illusionary steel beams exploded from the air, slamming into the creature before exploding into fragments of light that passed through the rest of the environment harmlessly.The monstrosity groaned as it fell back with a thud and its form shifted, arms sinking back into it’s main body, only to whip out again, claws embedding itself into the side of an apartment complex. It peered at the building as if confused, before ripping them out, and the whole complex began to crumble. Inside the people screamed in fear, only for a emerald wall of bubbles to slam it back into place, righting the walls and protecting the inhabitants. Her own yo-yo followed, the red shell breaking and releasing its magic, a flurry of ladybugs appearing to crawl along the cracks, repairing them as they settled and sunk in. Ladybug grimaced as she felt more of her power fade; this was the 3rd time this night she’d had to force a repairing burst and she was getting tired. As the power did it’s work, there was a cry of alarm, and Ladybug turned her head.  
  
For Marinette time seemed to slow, as she watched the writhing mass of wailing spirits barrel towards Nino’s turned back. Nino who held dozens of lives in his hands, whose shields protected the masses hiding in their homes. It was the easiest decision to make, and she flung him out of the way, even though it meant stepping into the path. Bracing herself, she prayed her luck would hold out. Claws slashed upwards, the sharp edges cleanly passing through the layers of skin and flesh. The pain was all consuming, the feeling of the magic that was part of Ladybug, part of herself, being shredded away, but she did not give it the satisfaction of seeing her cry. 

Not that she could as she could feel her lung collapse and she began to drown in her own blood.  
  
She grit her teeth and braced herself for the floor.

* * *

Having leapt over the rooftop with ease, thanks to the superiority of his baton, the sight of Ladybug being flung high into the air was the first thing he saw, spray of red blood arching after her. Faraway screams of pain, fear, and rage behind him stopped his body from freezing as momentum flung Ladybug back, her body bouncing off hard cement and pavement. Instinct roared for Adrien to move and gather her in his arms, leaping further away from the beast, pink energy sparking around the torn flesh, bone, and slashed costume. The malformed beast didn’t follow, staring at the rich liquid that turned its claws black, and crooned. With a long misshapen tongue, it loving lapped every drop of blood and skin from its claws then any spare drops from the floor, body and flesh oozing and reshaping into a more solid, unified shape. When no blood remained, it looked up with hollow eyes, gazing in an way that almost mimicked worshipful and loving, before a crude smile broke on its face.

“Miah… _HuR_!” It cried joyfully to the sky, stumbling forward on unsteady legs. Slowly, horrifically, muscle and bone seemed to settle, before it stood upright. Turning its head towards the injured Ladybug, it crooned again and hunched down, springing back for more. A blur of white sprung up between them, an unsettling and enraged roar his battle cry before his body seemed to shift and change against his will, cutting the impostor’s cries short. The figure stopped it’s charge, wiry muscle plumping up and clothes burning away in smoke an ash as it reformed into a pelt of fur and hair, fused to sun kissed shoulders. Finally a hand swung up and slammed against the monster, the shockwave shaking every window pane, before the new figure straightened up, revealing a living Theban-themed statue of perfection.

“Here I thought I’d be bored out of my mind tonight.” The newcomer said in glee, one hand idly plucking the lion pelt’s black mane. As if the beast wasn’t straining to push him back, he continued as if talking to a toddler. “Then again, you should be thanking me, because I am going to give you the quickest death; He wasn’t too keen on that. But regardless…” In a flamboyant motion, the newcomer had thrown the pelt off his shoulder and on his head, the magical shroud crawling over his skin and muscles shifting once again, tail lashing in anticipation. The Lion-beast simply grinned as its muscles bunched and claws extended, and sent the monster backwards, eager to follow with fangs and claws.

Once the snarling mass of fur and violence had launched himself away, laughing all the way, Adrien felt his body turn and carry Ladybug away even more, carefully sidestepping the shapeless masses that swirled out of his way. Swallowing heavily, he helplessly looked on as Ladybug struggled to breathe, brow damp with sweat and her own blood. There was only so much Tikki could do, but he knew that out of the two of them, he was the faster healer. He was made to take the blows, to recover and leap back into the fray.

Just how long had she been fighting like this, how many wounds did she actually have?

Magic and godly protection only went so far, and if this was what she now faced, just how badly had he screwed up? Lost in thought, he was suddenly shoved away, yellow and black blocking his view as a swearing and muttering Queen Bee seemed to easily fall into place, honey like substance appearing in hand. Orange and white followed, stepping in-between and a flute held dangerously close to his adams apple.

“Go home, Chat.” Rena growled, leaning forward and pressing the instrument closer. The lack of his proper name made the fact she was looking at him as an interloper sting even more.

“What, are you insane?!?!?” Adrien stepped forward, letting it press uncomfortably against his throat. Queen Bee snorted behind them, but any comment she said was ignored.

“Look, you’re going back to wherever you left to in two weeks. Back to being oblivious to all of this. Go Home. Chat. Don’t get yourself involved.” He was really getting tired of people throwing that into his face right now.

“What are you-”

“No, you don’t get to say anything, you’re just a visitor right now. This isn’t something you should get involved with unless you’re ready to see it to the end. _Please_. Go. **Home**. Adrien.” Behind the steely growl of the fox, was Alya’s plea for him to trust her judgment and just remain oblivious. But he didn’t want to be left in the dark, especially if what was hiding was this dangerous.

“…No.”

“Then I’ll…”

“Shut up both of you!” Queen Bee snarled, looking away from the still bleeding Ladybug. “Have your god damn argument later and someone get Chat N- the white one here before she bleeds the hell out!” The female blond wasn’t in the mood to hear them hiss and posture like the damn cocks they clearly were at the moments. Both their heads snapped towards the fallen figure, the glow of magic gone and her breaths coming out in short, wet gasps that were barely audible. Panic made him move again, darting in close as if he would find the answer to why her kwami had stopped healing her.

Fine or stable was not open wounds and muscle staring back at him.  
Fine would of been nearly flawless skin, acceptable would of been pink scars that would fade.  
Ladybug was not _fine_.

He moved in closer, forcefully shoving the flute away from his neck and leaning down over the bee and ladybug, and breathed a sigh of relief as the glow sputtered and sparked back to life, the flesh weaving itself back together under the amber goo that sterilized it. Queen Bee had made a surprised sound, and Rena Rouge remained silent.

“Oh thank god.” He breathed, hand moving to comb away the hair pasted to a pale cheek. Beside him, he could feel the power pulse over her and her weak breath growing stronger. He jumped, hand moving away as Ladybug groaned, only to have Queen Bee force his hand back down onto her chest.

“Move it again and I will magically find duck tape, seal it against her chest, and leave you to explain why you’re groping her.” Queen Bee hissed, eyes firmly watching the wounds mend. Rena Rouge gritted her teeth, only to have Carapace bump his back into hers, unable to comfort her with any other method since he was still preoccupied with holding up a building while magical ladybugs crawled over it, hunting for cracks like real ladybugs would an aphid. The angry noises from the fox returned only for a moment when Queen Bee waved her off, content in making sure that Ladybug was healing, and finally Rena turned to redirect her irritation and ire to the shadows that moved in closer. She swung at the endless shadows, which recoiled from her magic's light before rolling back in.

In the distance, Adrien could hear the high pitched squeal from the monstrosity and the squelching of flesh being torn or bitten into. There was danger everywhere, and Ladybug was only just now stirring awake. It felt like he had arrived in a nightmare or hell, unsure of what he could even do to help, feebly clinging to her cool hand like a lifeline. She hissed and choked as she took her first deep breath, vivid blue eyes opening to his relief. He watched as she sleepily glanced around, closing her eyes again as she forced herself to sit up, fingers brushing over her quickly repairing shoulder and costume.

“Did we win?” She asked with an almost childish innocence.

“Not yet, but we’re getting there.” Rena cheered as she gave a particularly vicious kick to a larger shadow that braved whatever invisible aura that scared the weakest away. Ladybug nodded, before her hand fell to her side yo-yo materializing in her hand. The disk went flying, tearing everything in its path as she leaned against Chat, using him as a needed crutch from inertia. He could tell that she was tired, as her aim was abysmal, but it seemed that in this case there were too many shadows TOO be able to miss.

“God, how long till the witching hour is over already!?!?” Queen Bee snarled as she let loose, her trompo returning to her hand. Both of the other girls gave a non-committal noise, with Carapace giving Chat a questioning look.

“We’re running out of options here.” Rena grit out, flute slamming into more shapeless blobs. Struggling out of the arms that held her, Marinette swayed on her feet, pushing away the warm hand that latched onto her again.

“There’s always hope.” The words seemed too cryptic to be cheesy, especially since it made the other two women and the only other informed male at the moment jump. They eyed the crowd uneasily, objections on the tip of their tongues, but Marinette made the call. Into her hand, a familiar white butterfly landed, its feelers twitching, before letting itself be moved toward her chest. Chat moved to tear the thing off, only to have a blast of a disorientating sensation close to pleading wash over him. Gently, she cupped her hand over it, letting it sink into her, the white glow shifting to red, pulsing as if in time with a heartbeat.

“We’re going to win, I know we are.” She repeated almost deliriously, the butterfly now tinged red flapping its wings as echoing it, before losing its shape and forming what could loosely be considered a feather. Holding it out to Rena Rouge, she gave what she hoped was a comforting smile as the red seemed to drain away from her costume, black spots spreading. With hesitation, the fox took it in hand, letting the feather float in her palm before it melted into her own costume, the air around her exploding as the bitter winter chill was replaced by humid heat.  
  
As if she hadn’t just been hesitant, Rena began to grin and her eyes danced with delight. With a spontaneous laugh, crimson wisps began to appear, dancing among the darkness and burning away the illness that roamed the streets. The buildings took on an unearthly august glow, lights filling the streets as the fox fire chased away the void. The flames danced and chased, eagerly nipping and devouring the darkness, and with them pranced the fox. Where she landed, grass woke and snow melted,  It would of been a beautiful scene, if not for the fact that on his shoulder, Chat could feel Ladybug’s temperature plummet and she fell forward. His panic must of altered the bee heroine, who cursed at the fox to wake the hell up, but it didn’t really register.

“Marinette?” His throat vibrated with her name, but he didn’t recall actually speaking. She glanced up at him, before her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell back into oblivion. Limp in his arms, he could hear her heartbeat slowing down, and there was a faint acknowledgment as someone tugged at her and a foot firmly kicked him away. Unable to do much more then roll into a crouch, he watched as the impostor held her tight, leaping effortlessly onto a rooftop, Rena following. They peered down, staring at him, before the Chat Blanc, he officially dubbed, crouched down and took off, carrying away Ladybug’s prone form. Carapace leapt to stand beside the fox. Hushed words, too low for even his own ears, were exchanged, before Rena took off, Carapace turning back to give him a regretful look before he too left. What was left was the Queen Bee, who had the most indignant look on her face. She gave one pointed look at the roof where the others had stood, like boss characters from a promotional game artwork, before grabbing his hand.

“I’m part of the group, so I get a say in all of this too!” She announced to seemingly no one, the antenna of her comb blinking. “And I say he has a right to know.” Queen Bee pulled on Chat’s arm. “Come on, we’re going to be late. Soup course, save me my spot!”

“To where?” He asked dumbly, still trying to process everything.

“Her nest of course. Where else?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* part of me wants to dabble in oneshots just because of how heavy this got. But then i'd never finish I think.


	17. Heartbeats

* * *

They had dropped their transformations before entering Chloe’s car, the butler easing the car out into the empty streets. Adrien’s hands played with his pants uneasily as he struggled to sort out what to ask first. Settling for the easiest, he exhaled and glanced to his side.  
“Where are we going?” he asked plaintively, glaring at Chloe as she filed a nail.  
“Marinette’s apartment, as usual.” She didn’t bother to even look up as she inspected her nails. She did at least glance his way when his head fell into his hands and began to tug on his hair.  
“What the hell? What the hell is going on?” He was babbling, and did not give two shits if he sounded stupid.  
“Stop that already... Yeah, ask Nino for specifics, but lets just say a shit storm. Sad thing is, little miss perfect ends up like this a lot, so we all wind up in a cuddle pile. I think Alya’s latest theory is it’s a ladybug quirk. I’m not complaining though, gives me the perfect excuse to skip any classes the next day, with no Marinette to give me that look.” Chloe griped, finding her nail polished chipped a little. Adrien peeked up from between his fingers, face pale.  
“How much is a lot?”  
To this Chloe bit her own lip, reminding him a little of Marinette’s own bad habit. “Enough that what where going to has become tradition.”  
He threw himself back, head now overhanging the backseat as he exhaled. “No wonder everyone hates me. I bet you hate me too.”  
  
Chloe gave him an odd look, before laughing in his face. It certainly was the last reaction he'd expect her to have, but it was **the** best one in his humble opinion.

“Look, Adrikins, I may think you were a total tool and idiot for what you did to _your_ bugaboo there, but you and I’ve been friends for almost of the important part of our lives.” She poked him with her nail file as if to further her point. “You needed space, big deal. We’re all grown ups here, and if you’re worried about losing her, don’t. If you’re worried that it’s too late, then I’m going to pinch you, because that’s such a lie. The girl pined, PINED over you for years, maybe hasn’t stopped, and people still talk about you two as a couple. You’ll get her back, no you better get her back. I’m not going to let her do things like, I dunno, die until I can trounce her at the top of her game.”

“Some would question why you’re not making a move on me.” He muttered with a grimace, noticing Pollen buzz about, juice box in hands.  
“Ick. Just. Ick. I didn’t know you were into that. Look, after a few years its pretty clear we’re more like… brother and sister then lovers. Sorry, but I’m not into that incest anime stuff. Besides, she made you happy. Happy Adrikins is a good thing. Plus, there’s little you can do to make me not be on your side, so yeah, consider me on team Adrinette, unless you go that whole threesome route, then I have no clue what that would be called.”  
Adrien blinked, “Adrinette?”  
“Catchy isn’t it? I mean it’s easy to fit ‘Nette’ with every other guy whose been in the pool.” That explained somethings but made him worry.  
“There was Luka, pretty sure there’s still something there but he’s off doing whatever… Nathaniel, even Kim for about 2 seconds, until you realized you just suggested something like dating their siblings. Right now there’s Felix, you of course, oh and Alexandre, though I’m pretty sure neither side are interested.” She shrugged as she gave up trying to remember the name,  “And for some ungodly reason Henry thinks himself in the running… Oh stop looking like I’m telling you she’s eloping with someone. You’re a model Adrikins, of course any girl you chose is going to be in the top 5 on some kind of list, though if you ask me hers is top five nosiest goody-two-shoes.”

“Oh god, you’re right.”  
“Of course I am, I’ve got the average to prove it!” He gave her a disbelieving look. “I’ll have you know I have a 3.1 average right now!"  
“You. You have a 3.0 average. Without Sabrina doing all your work.”  
To this Chloe huffed, “3.1! Conditions of our partnership is that I can’t have a grade .5 below her lowest average, and at the time I didn’t realize that she has a god damn très bien 3.8? I’m only lucky she dropped to a 3.5 at one point. The things I do for fashion!”  
“It would explain why the teachers never seemed too angry that she arrives late.”  
“The things you learn in hindsight.  I am so tempted to bomb her final grades so I can go and party without worrying if I forgot some paper or something.” Chloe whined as she tugged him out of the car, pulling a single key from her purse.

He let himself get pulled out of the car, but didn’t take a step further until Chloe had waved off the driver and gave him as sincere a eyeroll as he’s every seen. Another tug was ignored, before he finally asked one of many questions he had that night.  
“Why are you still here?” At risk of insulting her, Adrien knew the real fact was Chloe was never the first person he’d think of when it came to running head first into danger, unless she had no choice. Oh she could be noble, self-sacrificing, but it usually came when all other options were spent and the only other choice was certain doom for the masses.  
  
Chloe paused, biting her lip as she seemed to seriously struggle with herself. With a Herculean sigh, she shrugged.  
“I don’t know. This is more magical bullshit then I signed up for. The late nights, atrocious hair mornings, never knowing for sure we’ll be able to pull her ass from the fire she’s always dancing around, it’d just be even more wrong to just turn and leave. You know, because I guess.” She paused again, mentally taking a moment to continue revealing to him what he saw so long ago; a little girl starved for attention and now too scared to let it go… mostly. “She’s always been there, from the first day she walked into school, no preconceptions, and said Hi. She hasn’t changed much, always gotta stick her nose in, and it kinda, you know threw me off. Old me just wanted to have her, and everyone else notice me, no matter how I got that attention. I don’t know how the hell Sabrina stood it, because even pure as day Marinette couldn’t most of the time, but she was better then most, especially with you acting like a freakin’ 3rd conscious. I think, as much as I’d hate to admit it, she just has a way to help other to become better, you know that whole fish thing, teaching or something. I can’t say I’m glad that I met her, yet, but I don’t want to know what it’s like not to.”  
Adrien waited, before letting her tug him behind him, knowing that her face was most likely pink from embarrassment. He let himself trail back a little more, incase she lashed out when he teased her.“If I was crazy, I’d say you were also in the running to make it end in Chlonette too.”  
“Watch it pretty boy, that’s not off the table.”  
He froze. “Wait… what?”

* * *

With the confidence only an empress could have, strutted into the lobby, giving the desk attendants a dismissive wave before slamming the button for the elevator, yet once the doors closed, it all seemed to melt away. The ride to the 7th floor was quiet as Chloe seemed uneasy, but by the time the doors opened her spine had resolidified and she pulled him along, stopping at a door at the end of the grand hallway. She flung the door open and threw him in, slamming the door behind her as the mass of warm, sleepy humans jumped. Nino’s sleepy gaze served as a hello as Adrien stood in the doorway to her apartment, just staring at everything but the pile where clearly the table propped up against the wall was supposed to go.

The feel of the room was homely with books, plants, and photos everywhere, a place where you could lounge and spend the day away in comfort. It wasn’t like the cold cavern his father’s mansion was, nor the sweet smelling bakery of her parent’s home that always made someone hungry, it looked lived in. It was Marinette’s own private oasis, smelling of calming lavender and mellow vanilla, and he felt like an intruder. He remained by the door, mind blank when Plagg had enough. The cat god rolled his eyes at him before giving a lock of hair a tug as he floated out from under his collar, unsteadily floating towards a ball of red on top of a throw pillow. The insignificant pain brought him back to the present to face his current conflict.  
  
To be honest, he had expected a pair on the couch and the male sitting by her bedside, just begging to be shoved aside out of his spot. What he wasn’t expecting what could only be a cuddle pile on the floor, the hardwood cushioned by pillows and blankets. They all curled around her, a living mass of miraculouses wielders and kwamis. Nino himself was wedged under Alya, back pressed against Marinette’s own, happily enjoying the living blanket that was a content (for the moment) fox. Alya was less euphoric, head up as she watched both Chloe and himself with half-lidded eyes. Giving them both a look, she frowned before strong arms squeezed and her chin fell, content with the warmth of human bodies. The turtle kwami himself was nowhere to be seen, but a brush shaped tail could be seen between their stomachs.

Infuriatingly, his rival was curled in Marinette’s limp arms, face pressed against the smooth planes of her stomach. He moodily swatted at Alya’s hands when they came too close, nuzzling into her stomach and shifting to press the crown of his head to Marinette’s modest bosom. He was unabashedly purring, to the point Adrien could feel it rattling his bones through the floor, making him believe could almost feel his non-existent cat ears flatten against his skull. Chloe hissed at Felix, giving the man a frightful glare when he simply blinked and went back to sleep before she lifted a bright yellow pillow, proclaiming her dibs and the weary head of the Ladybug chosen and sliding her legs into place. The pillow was adjusted before Chloe sunk backwards, a dainty yawn revealing just how tired she was as Pollen echo’d her yawn, floating up to nestle up to Tikki, kicking Plagg off the throw pillow gracefully, making the black cat yowl and complain that he had just gotten comfortable. Said complaints were ignored as bee and ladybug cuddled together, but not before a red paw patted the space on her other side.

* * *

Adrien wanted to whine and hiss at all of them, because they took up all the available space, and it just felt wrong to be banished to to the couch was just not appealing. Nino’s sleepy eyes caught his again, and as if hearing him complain in his head, he shrugged. The Bro code still superseded everything and with a grunt, Nino took it upon himself to make room. Lazily, Nino shifted both himself and Alya, Marinette’s leg moving to create a comfortable nook for the two of them to settle in, all the while the fox’s chin acted much like the point of a protractor. Now Marinette’s back was his for the taking, though he would still prefer to push Felix away, and he took what he could get, settling into place. He lay on his side, careful not to get too close to Nino, and pressed his fingers to her throat, relief building in his bones with each beat of blood, before letting his hand move way, knuckles tracing her spine. He stayed like that while the others drifted off the sleep, at least as far as he knew. When his arm began to tingle, he reached for a pillow to prop up against her back, curling in on himself with his temple on her side. It may of not been proper, but he needed to hear her heartbeat, because he was sure that at one point, when she lay in his arms, he had felt her heart stop.  
  
_**Thump** -thump… **Thump** -thump…_  
  
The steady sound made the world outside fade away; The faint snores of Nino, the grumbling muttering of Chloe were faintly there, but his mind latched onto the roar of air as she breathed in. The warmth of her skin through her shirt was as comforting as a the kiss of the sun against his skin, and the thundering roar of her heart made his spine tingle with lightning. It was slow but there but clear as day as not only the sound but shift as his head moved with her breathing. There was no wet gurgle, no sickening crackle of trapped air, only the soothing sound of her heart and breathing.  
  
_**Thump** -thump… **Thump** -thump…_  
  
The calm lulled him into a drowsy half aware state, where he couldn’t truly tell if he was dreaming or it had happened. Eyes fluttered close and the purr rumble forth, loud and overpowering the faint purr from her other side, though that one was fading away, which made him purr even louder. However, it seemed to be the last straw when the pile was suddenly upended, with Felix pulling the dozing Marinette away with what only could be considered alarm on his face. With a scowl, Felix sleepily wrapped himself around Marinette, pupils pin thin and wits not entirely there.

* * *

 The others woke in various states of annoyance but it was Adrien who set the not quite there man off. Carefully, Felix shifted her into his arms, lifting her off the floor like a bride and silently challenging the model to stop him. Adrien, to his credit, leapt up ready to scold him in Marinette’s place, but another firm grip around his wrist stopped him.  
“Dude.” It was all Nino needed to say to make him step back and smother the ember of annoyance. There were protests and angry scowls, but all were ignored as the man stepped over them all to head down the hall to an open doorway. He made to turn away into a room with intentions to escape with the princess, when Nino made the save.  
“You know once they wake up enough, they’ll head to where she is. You hate it when the others are in your room.” Nino pointed out, voice hushed as not to set off the two drowsy women.

This made Felix pause, before he continued past his door to what Adrien could only assume was hers.; The pink flowers branching over the black comforter were a dead giveaway. Once Felix had safely tucked her under the sheets, his fingers trailing over her face with a gentleness he would of never expected under normal circumstances, the other women regained with wits. Alya snarled while Chloe whined before both women followed the others into the room, shoving Felix out of Marinette’s bedroom and slamming the door closed. Locking the door, though that would honestly do nothing against a determined superhero, they once again curled around Marinette, waiting for her shivers to die down before sighing.  
“This is all levels of screwed up.” Alya grumbled, and Chloe couldn’t find it in herself to argue.

They’d worry about it in the morning, for now, sleep and wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, this chapter has been rewritten twice, but that's nothing compared to the next chapter. Whoooboy.  
> Just a warning the next chapter is going to be a lot of... serious, non fluffy stuff... but after that back to the fluff and romance.


	18. Insights for the blind

The chaos had died and the women had fallen back into slumber but the men on the other hand, were now wide awake, the bad air between the two cats making Nino’s own nerves stand on end. He waited, ready to jump in if either one set off the other, but thankfully Felix backed down, retreating into his room, door clicking shut. Reality, however, was less understanding and came crashing back down onto Adrien’s mind. Falling back onto the couch, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and Nino could make out the pleas for an explanation. He wanted to suggest waiting till morning, but Adrien looked as if he was ready to burst from all the questions. Clearly if he didn’t explain now, the poor guy would be awake for the rest of the night, unless he wanted to brave joining the group on the bed, a move he was pretty sure that Felix would not allow. The living room was a neutral space, where he could tolerate the others, but their private rooms were off limits, only to be entered with expressed permission. The girls could get away with ignoring his rules because the only one who could tell them no now was stuck in a deep sleep of her own making.

* * *

Nino waited until Adrien settled somewhat settled on his couch, hands pulling on golden locks and took the chance to grab water for the both of them. Adrien ignored the offering of drinks, last night’s events still fresh in his mind. Wayzz hovered nearby, holding out a small teacup towards Plagg, who instead whined for cheese. The two kwami were ignored however; His friend needed answers, and Marinette was in no condition to answer.  
“Tell me what’s going on.” The heated whisper seemed to echo in his head, demanding the truth.  
“You know that if I do, you’ll be obligated to stay here or you’ll be like the biggest dick ever.” Nino weakly joked. “Alya will never forgive you and Chloe will take a while to forgive you at the very least.” Marinette’s name remained absent, and it sent a stone of dread into Adrien’s stomach. Lifting his head out from his hands, he stared at Nino.  
“Tell me.” He repeated, damning any thoughts of leaving now to the void. Nino hesitated however, looking at Adrien as if waiting for the look of doubt to appear. When it refused to surface, he acquiesced and opted to ease him into the clusterfuck.  
“Well, there’s a lot to know but I think you should just ask what you want to learn first and we’ll take it from there.” Nino asked as he put his glasses back on as a distraction.  
“Is it always this bad?”  
“Most nights, no. I mean there have been flareups and random attacks, but overall we can sleep at night unless we’re on patrol. But when the attacks do come, it’s what I feel like going into a medieval war would be like. All we can know for sure is that they’re all eventually going to gun for Marinette, which means she’s going to be in danger.”The truth was a bitter pill to swallow, an Adrien reflexively responded.  
“Clearly. Otherwise I’m going to have to have a serious talk with the person in charge.” Nino couldn’t help but laugh. Even when pissed, his best bro always had a way of making things easier.  
“You’ll have to talk to Marinette anyways…. But, yeah this is all kinds of messed up. I don’t really think I get it completely myself.”  
“It’s better then being left completely in the dark.” Both men let the silence settle back in, before Nino threw back the rest of his drink and just ripped off the bandaid.  
“So right, where do I start. Right. So you know our powers and things? We should of figured we wouldn’t get nothing for free. The universal rule is that Magic calls magic; The more that’s brought in, the more we gotta balance off. How powerful it is depends on the source creating it. We’re nothing to sneeze at, but comparatively, it’s like a candle against a police spotlight, and Marinette is a powerful ladybug.”  
“Thus why they fixated on Ladybug.”  
“Creation, yeah. So more often then not, if they catch the scent of a being of creation, they’ll flock to it.” Thus the new monsters running about. Standing up, Adrien paced around the room.  
“Then why not just have the Miraculous go inactive? Sure it’d Suck.. But…”  
“It’s not that easy. The magic wouldn’t go away, its already manifested, and it’ll just run wild and attack any previous wielders. It’s like a scent or trail, can’t exactly wash it off… You know as well as I what Ladybug would do.” Adrien certainly does. She would rather be the only casualty rather then even risk any civilian life. Doubly so if it meant putting her friends in danger.  
“I thought the miraculouses were a force for good.”

* * *

“They are, as are we.” A third voice broke in, making both men jump in alarm as a beast wandered in, crimson eyes striking against its unusually black form, silver tabby pattern dancing over its back. It, he if the voice suggested anything, stood regally over them from the bookcase, tail switching. Behind it, Adrien could make out another cat, this one massive and laid back, a handsome chestnut coat and unnaturally golden eyes watching them with unrestrained glee. The first cat leapt down and bowed to Adrien; How he could tell it was a bow not a typical stretch he couldn’t tell someone, just that it had felt like one. “But magic is neither good nor evil, it always exists and only goes into dormant slumber when it wishes, King.”

  
“You got a country you didn’t tell me about Bro?” Nino asked, shoulders relaxing as the cat seemed to take over.  
“Not that I know of, though I guess I’m the duke of fashion?” They both chuckled at Adrien’s joke, only to let it die as the oddity of a talking cat continued. Despite being partnered with literal immortal beings, there was just something extra weird about a talking cat.  
“You are the current chosen of destruction, our king of the cats, so we address you as such. But do not assume we will follow orders blindly, that’s the dog’s role in life. Regardless, you have questions, and I will answer best I can.” The cat continued, patiently sitting on top of the blankets.  
“There’s just too much to start…” Adrien groaned, brain still trying to get around the whole thing.  
“Then ask whatever comes to mind.” The cat responded.  
“Who are you?” It was a start, they guessed.  
“I am the precursor, but a human name you may address me by is Jiang. Up there is the hero, Heracules, whom you met before.” He pointed his nose toward the lounging cat who purred loud enough to make the frames on the wall rattle a little. “The one you dislike named Felix is also known as the scholar. We are… mostly pleased to make your acquaintance.”  
“Those are all titles, kinda like a game.”  
The cat shifted uneasily as he seemed to struggle with something, before nodding. “We grew detached to our names, admittingly. Many times, the abandoned consorts give us new names, and it is just easier to call each other by our titles when one has been called over a dozen names.”

  
“Well, I guess the logical step is to ask what are you.” He was also tempted to ask how to banish them, but he got the suspicion that would go unanswered. Jiang gave him a smirk, as if he knew what he was tempted to ask, but held his own tongue.  
“Are you asking literally or what role? Because to the first, we’re dead spirits being punished for reasons. Other question can be answered is covering your pert behind and filling out the party.” Heracules yawned as he answered, eying the model like one did an attractive person.  
Jiang puffed one cheek, sagely aura disappearing to a rather annoyed one. “Crude, but not inaccurate. We guard the abandoned consort until she either escapes the gallows or, more commonly, falls to the executioner. In either case, we serve until the end and serve as both watcher and combatant.”  
“Party? Like a fantasy game?” Nino chimed in, looking honestly interested right now, much to the cats surprise.  
“Yes… I suppose you could consider it like that.” Jiang hissed, tail tip twitching. “Though unlike your games, this isn’t limited by… what did the Lady call it… party size?”  
It was a little surreal to see a talking cat, that was clearly a few thousand years old, struggle to explain video game mechanics. It also was weird to see another cat rolling on the bookcase, laughing with such sadistic glee.  
“Think of each kwami as one of these character classifications. The turtle for example is the ultimate… Shield? No… Tank, that was it. The Fox is the rogue, bee supportive… a cast… no… mage? Or was it something else. Ah well… moving on. The Butterfly summons support and aid and the peacock is able to enhance and enfeeble. But the cat and ladybug are jack of all trades, those who can support, rend, and shield with some level of proficiency. Yet there is a benefit to specializing. The Lady cannot take a direct blow once her barriers fail while you cannot erect a true barrier, only destroy the power behind the blow, yet the turtle can do both to a superior degree. To make up for this, you two are gifted with the ability to borrow aspects and bestow your gifts of luck. Take the last battle, if you were to demand the fox’s flame, a blaze unstoppable would ravage all in it’s path until only ash remains and to gift it would mean the shield of the turtle would absorb instead of reflect. But there is always a price. Destruction does not willingly submit, it demands absolution and an end. Creation does not demand, only offers its own being to bestow power.” The sage motioned with a paw, ignoring the cat that had leapt down and pawed at his tail.

“That explains the whole feather thing I guess, if you take in the power Nooroo gave to.. Hawkmoth and I’m guessing using it is a great strain on the person, but how does this relate to her being in danger? It feels more like a tangent then a true explanation.” Adrien pointed out, frown firmly plastered on his face.

“You are aware of the fact that when both the stones of beginnings and the ring of the end are forged into one, they can undo the will of time, fate, and reality for a price, correct? That is not entirely true, but then why must the two miraculouses always be awoken together? It would be more logical to just bring one out into active service.  But it does not work that way for the magic of creation is smothered by destruction’s presence while creation give it fodder to consume without harming others. Endless creation in a mortal is what you call cancer, and everlasting destruction has no mercy to all in it’s path. They must be together else chaos follows in their steps. Thing is, every time ladybug and the black cat are awakened, they do bring together the miraculous and create a miracle, a single wish. It doesn’t matter if it’s a single person forcefully wielding the two as one or just them being in some sort of relationship, good or bad, they’ll always summon their first borns by drawing in great amounts of magic.”

“Plagg, you have kids?” His brain was fumbling for any sort of relief, a faint pounding between his ears forming.

“Not in the way you mere mortal existences do, but I guess?” The black cat shrugged, before taking a large, exaggerated bite of his cheese.

“The great one is correct; They were born when they first touched, two children so wild they cannot be contained, only lured in. Humans gave them many names, Ma, the Aether, Id... But the name they like the most was Aii, a being of bonds and love. Aii exists between the power of creation and destruction, making sure they can exist as they are. The other is Null, the void, the aftermath of the union of creation and destruction. Aii like the chain, a child that hangs between their hands, love in all forms. Love between two souls, the love of a parent for a child, love between the closest of friends, the of kin and country. But it can is also obsession, all-consuming desire, even the all encompassing hatred of mortal enemies is just a twisted form of love.”

“How does this explain what’s causing all of this, and why that bastard is here?”  
Nino took this chance to interrupt. “This is kinda sappy, but from what Fu told me, when a bug and cat are blessed with a happy ending, Null and Aii will bless the two with eternal protection from their own power. No excess magic or horrible deaths, just the right to pass on their bloodlines through the generations. It doesn’t matter if they are both alive or one’s dead, just that they had a bond of sort. But to summon him…”

“Ladybug and the black cat must be in sync.” His brain buzzed as it pieced together all this new information.

“Null will only appear with both in complete harmony, either as adversaries or lovers, as mere memories or living, or by force through the forced merging of the miraculous. Aii is naturally drawn to the cat and Ladybug regardless of if they are in balance, because they wish to show their love by granting their wish. A wish she doesn’t even admit to, but will be granted.” Jiang continued, tone growing soft and wistful as he thought of the she he referred to.  
  
“Marinette is at her best noble, kind, and willing to put others ahead of her own well being.” Heracules softly interjected, thoughtful look on his face, “Even if her ideas sometimes hurt the other person or isn’t the most sound of plans, she means good and wishes to be a good person. The problem is that these core facets of herself are also her greatest flaw. She struggles to balance what she wants and what she thinks she needs to be for everyone else. Loving daughter, Loyal partner, Role model, Perfect Protector, Young Woman, all of them are roles she tries to balance, but you know her. She’ll fall, stumble, crash into a pit of her own making, only to crawl back out and try again. So honestly we’re at wits end; How do we protect someone from their own pigheaded stupidity, especially when it’s not a wrong way to think? I hate to admit it, but we still have no clue what we’re doing sometimes. If we had eternity, it’d be fine, we’re immortal, the problem is that what fulfills Aii’s conditions for a great love and she is struggling to last until they appear.”  
With hope welling up in his chest, Adrien sat up straighter, only for the cat to strike it down as he gazed into his eyes.

“The love between the chosen is one such solution to their requirements, but there is something else that does as well. It is a trait that every Ladybug has as a flaw.”  
Adrien wasn’t stupid, especially when it came to Ladybug, and the puzzle pieces were falling together with terrifying accuracy.  
“Paris, the love she has for all of Paris and its citizens. She’ll wish for them to be happy. To be safe. She’s already trying to fulfill their wishes for a protector...“  
With a nod, the precursor confirmed his thoughts. “Yes, she loves it enough to die for it if no other choice could be made… and she’ll take flight eventually, like the maid of Orleans or the great destroyer who obliterated Atlantis and its Sorcerer King for the sake of the world. Young kitten, it’s easy to see that my time and yours differs greatly. People here, on the whole do not wish for survival. Food, shelter, companionship are easier to obtain then eras past. Now they are bored; they crave excitement, wild adventures. They crave magic and chaos, and they are all silently crying out for something to make them stand out in the crowd. They wish for love, power, and fame, and none are reasonable requests to make of the gods.”

“Right, and considering if she knows this and everyone else is still worried, then the wish isn’t something verbally asked.”  
“It comes from her subconscious and her heart. She’s like many of her fellow ladybugs; Righteous and kind. Driven to a fault and self-sacrificing. Each one possessed this trait, though their personalities and quirks are as varied as there are stars. But like all life, she doesn’t wish to die, and you didn’t wish for her to perish. So your heart, wavering as it was then, called for us to appear by her side, to stem the flow as much as we can.”

* * *

“So what happens in the worst case scenario?” He was afraid to ask, but it wasn’t like he could only learn about the positives, not that the innate knowledge you inadvertently summoned your current rival into existence. If he’d knew that, he would of set limitations or an age limitation...  
  
“Alya’s the one who figured it all out, but I guess it’s hard to see the pattern when you don’t got the Internet.” With a sigh, Nino took over. “At first, we took it literally as sprouting wings and flying. But then the attacks came, and Alya began to realize something. There’s a reason why a lot of ‘creation’ or origin myths involve someone dying, getting torn apart, or meeting a violent end. The easiest way for them to be ‘born’ is through devouring her body. She’s kinda like that philosopher stone, great power but gotta sacrifice something for it.”  
The pain of his nails digging into his leg stopped Adrien from losing his cool, though it was very tempting to last out. “Right, and these guys are here because?”

“They’re the failsafe…. Worst case scenario, When… _**IF**_ Marinette falls and is devoured, then it’s up to us to handle the backlash of too much creation. All the left over energy gotta go somewhere, so it kinda… finds the next best thing. Marinette’s officially the guardian, but I’m the backup so I got to learn it from him at the same time after his retirement.”  
“But wouldn’t this all backlash to me?”  
With a shake of his head, Nino answered. “Nah, you’ve got built in protections and a pulse, they are spirits technically. Spirits seem to be easily mailable and susceptible to corruption without a protective shield like Ladybug, so it’ll all latch onto one of them and use him as a catalyst. Drive him so insane we’ll have no choice but to put him out of his misery. The others serve as a kind of limiter, they hold him back so we can end his suffering. Pretty easy to figure out whose the sacrificial lamb this time; Doubt Felix’ll want to stay around anyways. From what one of them told me, it’s never pretty, especially with no bajillion ladybugs to clean up the mess.”

“Do all of them woo the maiden in that case?”

“There’s been male Ladybugs too…” Nino groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Normally, they don’t go around seducing the bug. They are there to comfort them and make it easier; Apparently this isn’t his first job, but Marinette’s special enough to cause her reaper to fall for her instead of you know be best friends and do… his job. They’re complicated.”

“It’s my fault, but I can fix it. I can…”

“Adrien. Stop right there. I’m not going to let you go down that path. You’re already starting to think of it as a job! How the hell is that going to make either of you happy?!?” Nino had a point. It also explained why Alya seemed so desperate to drive him away. The knowledge was tainting his decisions, and now added a new layer of doubt to his already guilt laden thoughts. How much was his need to be by her side now because he knew the consequences? Heart and mind would be at war until he could sort this out. “We’ll work this out Dude. I’ve got your back, just like old times.”Thankfully, Adrien thought with a half-hearted smile, he had friends on his side.  
  
“Plus consider yourself lucky we’re technically all neutered, King, else there would be a chance a new prince would be crawling around.” Heracules cheerfully added in. Both of the men stared at the grinning cat, who then only tilted his head in confusion.  
“I am not telling Alya that, otherwise I’m going to owe her so much. So… you lack the equipment or something?” Nino carefully asked.  
“Nope, the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing is actually a job requirement! Still can pleasure the consort if they were particularly in need of human contact. If need to, I can show you that it’s still all there!” Chirping, the demigod leapt onto the floor, body ready to shift.  
“We of the dead, spirits of former Black cats, and the dead cannot gift the living with a child without a miracle.” Jiang quickly interrupted, purposefully leaping onto the larger cat’s head before slowly drawing close, ears flat against his skull.  
“Though if you think about it, her having a kitten with a usurped king would be the kindest way for this whole thing to end for all parties, considering I don't think his royal highness here would have too much problem if her first was not his by blood.” Heracules muttered, giving the other cat an annoyed growl.  
“Wait, how is her being a single mother the best option? I mean, from how those two act, I don’t think Felix is the type just to, you know… just abandon her. Wouldn’t the best end for the both of them is for him to be given a second chance at life?” Nino blinked and stared at Adrien, the surprise on his face of him complimenting his rival clear on his face.  
“Dude, you’d die!” Nino blurted out, rage flickering on his face. Adrien grimaced, but there was that dark, little voice that snickered, taunting him of his lack of direction or drive, and now he lost the girl? How pitiful. He frowned, mentally steeling himself against that momentary flash of weakness. It wasn’t that at all, he wanted her to be happy, even if it had meant he’d had lost her completely, but it wasn’t exclusively just her. Adrien knew truthfully, he would also do something equivalent for his other friends and loved ones, because when they were happy, so was he. Not to an unhealthy point where he was self-harming of course, because what was the point in suffering these momentary moments of pain and discomfort if he couldn’t partake in the fruits of his labor. That was exactly his life for the last 5 years, he also deserved some happiness as well; He wasn’t about to give up, but he was curious.  
“Apart from the whole issue of equivocal exchange being a _**huge** _ issue, simply put we’re immune. We are exempt from the powers of Aii. Our role and punishment are set, and only Null can override it. In that case, the payment most likely is he’s used as a catalyst to start that spark of life.” Heracules grumbled, looking uneasy.

“Why?” Both cats looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement.  
“Child, you ask what we are. We are the sinners, upsurped kings whom already partook in a unnatural miracle. We are the damned, the true servants of Null.” The cat stood tall as his form warped to shifted into a more humanoid shape. Jiang stood tall, black hair framing his face and covering one eye. The uncovered one, however, shimmers and swirled, the red depths revealing the insanity normally hidden away, golden and purple hues flickering just under the surface. A sense of dread they had never felt before washed over the to humans, instinctively drawing back away from the madman.  
“I am the precursor, the rabid cat, he whom became the example for the future. I devoured the first lost ladybug, my wife, my cherished autumn moon, in order to bring my son back to this world in a haze of pain. I am he to never be imitated, and yet knows that there is no stopping such folly from occurring again.” Jiang’s voice took on a unsettling hiss that made their skin crawl like nails on a chalkboard. Heracules darted forward to place himself bodily between the men and Jiang, faint warning rumbling from his chest. The look of insanity faded away from Jiang’s eyes as he let go, returning to his feline state. With a wary sigh, Jiang silently turned and slunk into the shadows, leaving the three alone.

* * *

Once the shock had worn off, Nino gave a long needed sigh of relief, but Adrien fretted.  
“There’s still a lot to take in.”  
“Yeah, but nothing about life is easy. I mean, Marinette’s already torn about what to do about… you know. She still thinks you’re going home soon.”  
Adrien frowned, “I’m not that much fo a dick. Besides, I’m sure my father would love to have me on the same continental landmass, even if I refuse to play puppet anymore.”  
“Good to know. I’ll see if I know of any good realtors. There’s still the whole issue of the princess, and right now she’s not going to wake up until noon.” Stretching sore muscles, Nino fought back the urge to yawn as all the stress and conflicts began to take a toll on his psyche. Adrien nodded, watching at the demigod began to wash his face, seemingly unphased by everything.  
“Plus I’m still not sure how Marinette is going to take it anyways.” Adrien murmured, combing his fingers through his hair.  
“Why not just stroll into her dreams then?” Both men stared at the demigod, who resumed his grooming.  
“The moon is gone and she is exhausted into her own protective shell, her shields are the weakest, thus why we guard it from the spirits outside as well from within. It is why Felix refused to join us, well that and you two shouldn’t be left alone in the same room for a bit. Well, other then if it’ll ever be without her also being half dead, but lets not go there. It’s the perfect time to make a doorway into her dreams. Also think of it this way, we are here to shield her while she slumbers, what harm would it be to add in another layer of protection. I see no downside.”  
“Isn’t that…” It was wrong, intrusive, and it was alluring. “But we’re humans.”  
Rolling on the floor, the giant cat huffed before standing up.  
“We’re cats, if there is somewhere we truly wish to go we’ll go there on whatever path we fancy so long as there are shadows. You summoned us, so follow and I’ll take you to your queen.” Heracules nodded sagely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHDONE! I can get back to the drama!  
> This took a lot of time, because it's mostly explanation and exposition... and character descriptions.... mrghph. But at least now I have a lot more wriggle room.


	19. Chapter 19

The demigod was a hero and Adrien was a fool to forget that as he found himself knocked flat on his back and onto the couch, only to have the massive cat land heavily on his stomach, expelling all the air from his lungs. Plagg, the prat, merely snickered as the demigod made himself comfortable, slowly walking up toward his face, stopping mere millimeters from it, razor sharp claws being dangerously close to his throat. Nino had passed out a few minutes ago, having been waited out by the both of them and the kwami had all somehow all curled up on the throw pillow, With Tikki and Wayzz hugging two familliar pieces of jewelry close. He could tell Plagg was itching to kick Pollen out of what he assumed was his spot, which being right next to Tikki, but the cat was torn about the aftermath. Tilting his head, the Demigod purred hypnotically.

“Oi, fleabag, don’t you dare do anything to him, or I’ll add it to your retribution tab.” Plagg hissed,only to have a tired red paw pull him down.

“You’ve said that a thousand and 17 mortal lifetimes, either try it or accept that I trounced your furry butt. But I promise not to directly cause any harm to your charge.” Heracules rolled his eyes, only to notice the look of curiosity in Adrien’s eyes.

“Ah, you are aware of my labors? Lets just say the Nemean Lion is the reason why he remains so cute and tiny. Giant indestructible beasts tend to get a lot of attention from the heroes. It’s also how I came to be a King of the cats myself.” He said with ease, before taking advantage of the confusion and pressing a paw firmly into Adrien’s forehead. “Anyways, now sleep, King. Sleep and fall into the land of Morpheus.” What could only be described as a tidal wave of lethargy crashed down upon Adrien and before he could fully put up a defense, succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Up was sideways, down was inverted, and right was quarter circle back as he felt his conscious sink into the darkness. Gritting his teeth, Adrien waited for the world to right itself while the immortal hero looked at him in amusement.

“Keep that up and we’ll be here all night. Gravity doesn’t work here, you need to assert your dominance over the space around you if you want to world to stop spinning.” The cat crooned, giving a passing nod to the other black cat that passed him by. The precursor only gave him a disapproving look before his form shifted into a human one and left the two of them alone, which suited the demigod just fine. Arching his back, he stretched and let himself go, body melting into his perfected self. The boy, because all men were boys to a man his age, seemed to struggle with the idea, which made the demigod groan.

“Man up already!” With a thud, the current Chat Noir landed on his ass and with a groan, stood up.

“So where are we?”

“I think the best way to describe it is her soul, or her heart. Whichever suits your fancy. We tend to just call it a dream even though it’s not really the same.”

 

It was beautiful. Mythical beasts danced through the branches of the ethereal tree, chasing both beast and fish that flew, while faceless people ran through, laughing and cheering as if nothing was wrong, fading in and out of the shadows as the full moon illuminated everything. In the distance he could see the gardens were filled with more people, making what should of been a cold, wet, dark world feel warm and welcoming. Adrien could see the giant golden nest above, but he knew in his gut that she wasn’t there, where the demigod had hinted she’d be. The faint pulsing of his pinky told him to move past the spectacle of the wonderland and head further into the darkness. For his part, Heracules only gave him a curious look.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To find Marinette.” With a grin the Demigod laughed.

“Can’t fool you, so I’m not going to try. Trust in yourself and find your lady then, I’ll be here to guide you out. Just a word of warning, do not fool yourself into thinking you are lost. Unlike in the waking world, those words have more power then any other force. Find your lady love and believe that you’re walking toward her always.” Giving him a salute, the demigod disappeared, leaving Adrien in the underwater garden, a red string in hand. His attention was ripped to the skies above as he watched massive dragons soar overhead, looping in lazy circles. A crazy idea formed in his mind, and he grinned. Inspiration struck him hard and he found himself eager to start the hunt.

* * *

Felix watched the stars dance in the waves above, a warm body pressed against his back. Years ago, when they first found themselves here, Marinette’s kind heart had called out for him, asking, questioning, wanting to know about who he was. He answered, still believing then that she could not touch his heart or soul, giving her the answers halfheartedly. He presumed she would then lose interest, because who wanted to be compared with someone else? But she didn’t forget and she listened to his tales, his own wishes warping the landscape until he realized what she was doing. She was letting herself open up to getting hurt, because he needed to get out his pain and actually talk, about her or his life before his punishment she didn’t care which, just as long as he talked about it.

“Tell me about her.” Was all she said when he had calmed down after confronted her, and he cracked, because he sorely missed his other half. The first year passed with hardship, but he found himself tempted to ask her for a favor, and again he found himself underestimating her ability to empathize. It was on a night like this, where her luck had failed her, and she sunk back to this place, just sitting under the stars with him.

“You miss her, don’t you?” He hadn’t answered at the time, but she gave him a knowing smile. This was her world, her being, her core, and she had the power to create almost everything. So she had given him a boon, a piece of her being to mold and bring back a little of his darling bluebird. Greedily, Felix had leapt upon it and poured every memory of Bridgette he could think of into that gift. He didn’t make a perfect doll, because he loved very little thing that made Bridgette human, from her inability to respect personal space to her dog-headed determination. In Marinette’s sanctuary, he brought her back to the closest thing to life he could achieve, and for a while it offered him the greatest comfort. But things changed, their relationship changed.

“Hey, Fei… Are you ok? You’ve been sulking all night.” Bridgette asked, draping herself off his shoulders. He only gave a faint noise, and returned to staring at the stars. Bridgette hummed a moment, before snuggling in close, humming some nonsense tune under her breath. She lasted a minute before she began her idle chatter, fingers unable to stay still as she began to dig into the snow, looking for the flowers that slept underneath. He watched her, unable to shake that unsettling unease in the pit of his stomach. As much as he tried, there was only so much he could give this Bridgette in terms of what the real woman had. The real Bridgette was more vocal and bright then this, and there was this little voice in his head that pointed out that she was mellowing out, much like Marinette. If he wasn’t careful, would the two women taint the other’s memory?

“It’s ok, my grumpy kitty, it’ll be ok.” Her sudden coo made him jump, but instead of answering, he leaned in, head resting against her own forehead. His hand moved to capture hers, kips brushing her knuckles in a loving kiss. She wasn’t real and he knew it, but he was too weak and tired right now to not try and convince himself into thinking that this wasn’t healthy at all.

“My, such a romantic you’ve become, Fei.” They both smiled, before she pulled away and called out for Marinette, echoing his heart’s greedy wish. The air shifted, and there was a pang of annoyance. When she persisted, the faintest sigh could be heard from below as a blue titmouse appeared, hopping up her leg. The bird chirped in annoyance, but Bridgette just rolled her eyes.

“No. You’re not pulling this with me. I want to see what you came up with this time, so show me your latest dress.” It was exactly what Bridgette would say.

“I was trying to give you two some alone time.” The bird huffed, feathers puffed up, before it hopped away and something snapped, leaving a annoyed looking Marinette there. She gave Bridgette a look of ‘see, nothing interesting’ while motioning to a plain dress before disappearing again. To this Bridgette rolled her eyes. “Felix, you’re rubbing off on the poor girl and making her antisocial.”

“I wasn’t aware that introversion was contagious now.” He answered, giving a idle shrug.

“It is with you. Now get back here Marinette, we’re not done yet!” She sat up straight, making Felix flail as his support disappeared. This time, Marinette reappeared, looking tired, not fighting as Bridgette moved to give her not-quite twin a comforting hug. Bridgette hung on, pulling Marinette down with her and stroking her hair, but carefully placing herself between Felix, as he remembered how jealous Bridgette could be on occasion.

“Was that so hard?”

“Surprisingly yes.” Marinette groaned, but didn’t bolt when Bridgette moved her arms away, knowing she won and took her victory in stride, flowers ready to be braided into hair. From his new spot on the ground, he watched the two women giggle as they got lost in conversation, and his heart warmed, smiling to himself. But just as suddenly as his smile appeared did it fade into a frown.

* * *

Sitting up, he watched as a cold gale covered up the flowers in snow and Bridgette grew quiet, eyes growing heavy as she began to doze and felll into his lap. Marinette looked up in alarm, before he caught her hand and let his fingers weave with hers. She flinched, but didn’t move away or take control of this corner of the world, letting his own will dictate how the world looked; Only the full moon remained constant, subject to her will as it illuminated the scenic winter wonderland.

“Are you alright?” He kept his tone soft but she still instinctively turned her head away, guilt written plainly on her face. Felix has expected this, having known her for so long now. Longer then his other charges by at least double, but so much more then all of them combined.

“Just tired.” She tried trick him with half-truths, but it didn’t work. He scowled, before readjusting his grip, forcing her to stay close.

“Marinette.” Again, she couldn’t meet his eyes as she tried to free her fingers, but that was why he had made sure he had the upper hand. When she found herself unable to break free, she pulled her knees up, free hand hugging them close. With a heavy sigh, he waited for her to open up again, his fingers squeezing hers to keep her rooted to the spot. “I don’t know what to do about…”

“What about him?” He couldn’t stop the tinge of jealousy and distaste as he knew exactly who she was talking about. It always plagued his thoughts with how she so easily broke under the oppressive sadness that was associated with the man. Even when were only friends, more-so now that it was so easy to let themselves admit to being lovers, the king was a dark shadow that plagued her thoughts. It broke her, shattered her heart, and he hated each and every crack that appeared and called out to his equally splintered heart.

“I... I don’t know!” She wailed quietly, hugging her knees tighter. “Objectively, tonight was a disaster. Not only did he come out, but I… Well… Being stuck here is a testament to how horrible it went. I’m not even sure what’ll happen now that he knows about… Felix, what am I supposed to do? He could be in just as much danger or… what if. There’s just too many things that could go wrong…”

Unwilling to soften his frown, Felix reached out to brush away the wayward hairs that hung over her face, her disheveled appearance testament to how ill at ease she was.

“Stop.” His order was gentle, but firm, as he let his fingers trail down the side of her face, instinctively drawing a breathy sigh from her.

“I can’t help it.” She groaned, this time leaning into him.

“I know, but it cannot be helped. You cannot predict every possible outcome nor should you, you can only make due with what is reasonable. Nitpicking every possible possibility just makes you even more of a neurotic mess.” He chuckled as she pouted and he soothed her by letting go of her hand and turning the palm so that he could place a gentle kiss into the palm.

“Bridgette was really lucky to have a man like you by her side.” She whispered, heart twisting for a moment. He didn’t answer, but glanced at the sleeping doll.

* * *

Was it healthy to cling to phantoms of his past? Gods no, and Felix knew it. Even as he guided Marinette and gave her sage advice, he couldn’t help but feel hypocritical at times. The problem was that the temptation was too great, even for him, and he did miss his bluebird dearly, utterly; even now with part of his heart pining for another and hers echoing that call. Yet those same feelings brought her pain, as did his own guilt and need. He was only human, wanting to hold everything and gain the world, even though he knew that their actions were not pure, driven partially by guilt. Perhaps they liked the pain? Or they both felt unworthy of a happy ending, some invisible scarlet brand on their bodies for all to see? No, that was not quite it either. Any path they took together would end in heartache, thus he willingly deceived himself with illusions and the past. Constantly keeping that wedge between them even though it kept on hurting and healing, just so they could postpone the storm that loomed ahead. He was a broken king after all, who had left his kingdom in ruin. What right did he have in obtaining happiness after that?

* * *

But, for all their sins, Marinette, sweet Marinette, unknowingly invited him into believing that there was such things as a happy endings, arms stretched out to embrace him with that smile. A queen who loved all, even as a string as red as blood threatened to hang her for simply letting him in. It was a wonderful midsummer’s night dream, one that he was too weak to resist.

“No, I was the lucky one. She never gave up, even when I treated her so coldly.” He murmured, knowing full well he’s said this a dozen times at least. The smile she gave him held no spite, merely tainted by sadness.

“One day you’ll see her again, the real her, I know it.” She gave him a honest smile but he shook his head. It was unlikely, even in their reality were magic and monsters were a known fact. With a sigh, she gave him a coy smile. “You know, in another life, I’d imagine you’d be the kind of guy to scoff at the impossible scenario we were in. Fanciful fairy tales brought to life. Teenagers donning animal based garb to fight monsters and villains, knowing first hand what it is to wield magical forces no one can explain and care for little gods. It sounds just like it leapt out of a story book, so whose to say reincarnation’s impossible too?”

He didn’t answer for a moment, before glancing at her from the corner of his eye. “A talking fox, gossiping cats. I see your point, though I reserve the right to remain skeptical. It does remind me of another tale… This would make you the firebird then?”

“Shall I lead you to your tsarina, Prince Ivan?” She joked, but he didn’t respond, eyes remained locked on her for the moment, then to the resting form of Bridgette in his lap. His fingers combed their way through her long locks, and he couldn’t help but grimace. Suddenly he broke the illusion, the world shifting from a storybook winter wonderland to a land of snow and ice. It reflected his own soul, as broken as it was, and like the winter snow, protected the tender buds of spring. Marinette blinked, before moving closer and letting her fingers comb through the now comatose doll’s hair.

“Felix?” She asked, worried.

“I never did like the ballet, but I suppose the music is decent.” This was not what she expected him to say and the look on her face was of pure bewilderment. He merely smirked at her, enjoying the moment before she broke into a giggle, leaning her head against his shoulder. Both their shoulders relaxed as the tense atmosphere disappeared, leaving only a well deserved sense of contentment and peace.

* * *

“We should go back to the studio sometime.” Marinette suggested, eyes growing heavy. He nodded, when suddenly a spark of alarm ripped through him. The field exploded to life, snow simply fading away to leave behind a bed of wild flowers, eerily familiar to Felix, though he couldn’t recall where he saw this many white flowers before. The serenity of winter was washed away, spring returning like a stream. For a moment he wondered if this was Marinette’s will reasserting itself, but by the confused look on her face, it was clear that it was not. It couldn’t be the demigod, for he only brought humid heat of the summer, nor the autumn nights that Jiang favored, and with that he looked up. A horse’s whinny echoed through the sky as it dove down, wings folding as it landed with a thud, one hoof pawing at the ground. The rider on it’s back looked as regal as a prince before he left off with ease, eyes locked onto the woman who had been shoved behind him instinctively. Because of course Adrian was an equestrian. It was practically a requirement in the princely playbook for morons.

“Adrien?!? Wha? How? Why a horse?!?!” Marinette managed to sputter out, looking over Felix’s shoulder only to focus alternatively between the grinning model and the winged horse.

“Pegasus actually.” It still didn’t explain why the Pegasus had a HOT PINK mane. It clearly wasn’t one of her creations, that coat and mane just screamed tacky; a soft baby blue would of been a far better choice with the soft grayish white coat, the pink starburst on it’s forehead sticking out like a sore thumb. He gave her a boyish grin, sending her heart a flutter before holding a hand out, purposely treating Felix like he wasn’t even there. She scrambled up, relying on instinct more then her mind as confusion crippled it.

“I wanted, no, needed to find you Marinette.” His arms twitched, as if he was restraining himself from pulling her close, but he kept his posture welcoming and hand out. “After what happened tonight, I was worried when you didn’t wake up.”

“Oh uhm, yeah. It happens every once in a while, but I’m existing! I mean I’m not dead. No, I mean… I… I…” She squirmed, feeling less like a 22 year old woman and more like the fumbling 14 year old awestruck by his brilliance. This Adrien was too solid, too unique to be one of her own phantasms given shape, which meant he was here, sharing her dreams. Dreams that occasionally reflected Alya’s suggestive jokes and suggestions. Dreams that she barely had control over with and had more then once found herself thinking… no. No no no nononononononononononononono. This was very bad!

“Hey Marinette, why is the sky suddenly turning orange?” Damn Chloe and her color based warning system!

“What do you think you’re doing here.” Felix’s voice broke through her frenzied thoughts, though he didn’t have time to return her grateful look. He has fully expected the look that followed next but not at what it had been directed at. They had forgotten that he had not dismissed Bridgette’s shade away, and it left a damning picture. Adrien’s eyes narrowed as he took in the similar features before she faded away, Marinette scrambling to hide her from his damning gaze.

“This explains a lot actually.” He murmured, before glaring at Felix, who met his glare and save him an annoyed scowl.

“Why are you here.” Felix persisted, standing up and keeping Marinette behind him. The way Adrien looked at him now only rubbed him the wrong way even more so then usual, as if he was a cockroach or pest.

 

“Actually, I would like to know that as well.” Finally calm enough to keep herself from blurting out whatever was on her mind, she moved around Felix, making sure to keep herself as a living barrier between them. She forced Adrien to focus on her, purposefully placing her hand in his, even though her cheeks grew warmer and there was an annoyed scoff behind her. She could feel his hand twitch slightly before he curled his hand around hers, gently trapping her fingers under his thumb. A moment passed before he gave her a familiar smile and brushed a kiss over her knuckles, enjoying the return of the pink glow to her cheeks.

“I know you don’t like liars, My lady. I was honestly worried about you, especially after you got hurt at least twice.”  
“So you invaded my dreams for that? This sounds like more like something Heracules would think of.”  
“He did.”  
“Figures.”  
“Is that really such a bad thing? I mean, you had stopped breathing.” His free hand moved to trace her shoulder, ignoring the way she twitched at his first touch.

“Some would say yes, I especially.” Felix decided enough was enough and reminded them that he was still there. A jealous little gnat gnawed in his chest, and it only grew worse as the other man’s attention locked onto him. The way Adrien looked at Felix made him think of how a hero would look at a villain, with all the protective possessiveness he instinctively had to protect his princess. His nerves were already raw and despite himself, it made it hard to think logically. Through the emotional haze, his mind returned to the playful conversation before. In a twisted way, an outsider could easily say he really was a villain, standing in the way of a fairy tale love. A jealous suitor who served as the trial for the hero, but it was never that simple. So he returned that angry glare with one of his own, daring the man to back down, and much to his satisfaction he did, but only because Marinette had moved a step backwards.

“How long until you wake up?” Adrien asked, pulling Marinette a little closer to him once again while ignoring the other man . It earned a audible hiss from Felix, who refused to move, because he wasn’t in the mood to listen to the man. Marinette merely hummed, stubbornly pulling away from him and inching closer to Felix, in an attempt to soothe his ire. It worked, but it also seemed to annoy Adrien, making her wonder if this was yet another hopeless battle. It gave her a headache, that was for sure.

“It depends on… things. Alya has told me that Tikki is the best barometer. Once she starts demanding sweets, I tend to wake up at some point. Before then she doesn’t seem to have the energy to put up a fuss.”

With a nod, Adrien turned his head skyward. “I wonder, just are the limits here.” She blinked, unsure of the sudden topic change.

“Limits?”

“I mean, this is a dream right? Just how much control do you have over things here? I kinda made a mess back there, but it made me wonder, are you stuck here as you are or can you do things like transform into a dragon?” Here she hesitated, as if sensing he was probing for answers of sort. Now that she knew he could, in theory, find a way to travel her dreams, did she want to lose an important trump card? If he didn’t know, she could hide away into the chorus, a harmless bird in the great bower of the trees, but then she thought against it. It didn’t feel right. He wanted to be friends again at the very least, so she couldn’t willingly withhold information. Plus how would it look if he ever caught her or put two and two together while searching her out and not seeing her there? There was no glamour to fog the memory and with his wits, it wouldn’t take long before he’d figure out her tricks. Even now, with the innocent questions, he was gathering information to tip the scales. Plus would it honestly matter once he left again? The Pros did not outweigh the cons, so she nodded.

“Sometimes. Most times I just use the time to visualize some designs for projects and future tasks, but there is a certain thrill in just letting one’s imagination go wild.”

“I wonder what my dreams would look like.” Adrien said wistfully and it suddenly hit Felix where he had seen these flowers

“Considering the… requirements, I think it’s better not to know.” Gently admonishing him, she skirted around reminding all of them of the night’s activities. They remained quiet, only the faint glare and angry looks being tossed over her head breaking the peace.

“Could I see?” Adrien suddenly asked as she gently leaned against Felix, lethargy a sign that soon she would need to wake up.

“See?”

“Transform into something.” She was getting too sleepy for anything elaborate, so she shook her head.

“Maybe next time. It really has been a long night.” She admitted, not fighting the wave of lethargy as all the stress and activity caught up with her overtaxed mind. She felt Felix shift again, moving her carefully until she her arms pillowed her head against his thigh, and she drifted off into oblivion. She would worry about the potential drama and jealousy later, all she wanted to do now was slip into the void and rest.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly torn about a few things. But please bear with me, its just that it's sometimes harder to write when you already have parts done ahead of time and you need to fill in the gaps. But I'll work on making things clearer.


	20. Coming to terms

Just as quickly as he had fallen asleep did Adrien woke up, with a smug looking cat on his chest and an angry cheese starved kwami (or so he claimed) sitting above him inhaling what looked to be a piece of brie.

“Happy travels there kid? Cause you look horrible. Also, remind Marinette later she’ll need to go buy more cheese.” Plagg said with no signs of regrets of having raided her fridge. Sitting up, he waited for the other cat to land safely before sighing. That was somewhat pointless, and he had gotten nothing other then a fanciful ride and possibly damning evidence. The other figure there looked as if she was related to Marinette, but there were just things that had screamed to him that they were not the same. But knowing that didn’t solve anything, nor did it help him, well unless he felt like getting angry.

“You forgot to ask.” Heracules reminded him, eying him from his place on the couch. The urge to sass the cat came to mind, but he decided against it having more on his mind.

“They really are close, aren’t they?” He muttered to no one in particular, but Heracules made a noise of agreement.

“Closer then I or the precursor, though it does border on unprofessional. It was surprising, but not impossible and not unwelcome. Frankly we were more worried he’d lash out in anger more then tripping up in his duty.” The demigod admitted, shoulders wriggling as he settled in beside him. Adrien didn’t say anything else, but Heracules gave him a questioning look. “Why do you continue to chase? She is content and he is willing to fight, but you both challenge and retreat, and all you do is spawn confusion.”

He didn’t know the exactly why he was being so selfish, but Adrien couldn’t find the courage to admit it out loud, especially to another being. Gold eyes flickered toward the kwami and then back to him, his tail beating against the couch in an uneven pattern.

“I am not the type to stop and reminisce, being better at charging straight forward, but I think you have come to a crucial fork, young king.” Heracules continued, voice losing that playful tone and it demanded him to listen. “Being selfless is one thing, but denying yourself clarity is what got you into this mess. Let me ask you this, if the fates had not been so cruel, the spindle not spun your miraculous meeting into your destiny, would your eyes still have drifted towards her? You were a coward, and remain one in my eyes, but that is not a flaw insurmountable. Ask yourself this, and answer me. Why continue?”

“Hey Plagg, the ladybug chosen and I are always meant to end up together right?” He willingly ignored the cat, lifting a hand up to stare at the inert ring. Plagg chewed in thought for a moment. This question had come up more then once in the past few years, but his normal to the point answer never seemed to stick, but the kwami of destruction was too tired to deal with human drama.

“In most cases yes, but not always.” Always the same answer.

“Do not ignore my question. If you are sure of your answer, then the ring has nothing to do with your feelings.” Growled the cat, who had leapt up from the couch cushions to prowl along the back rests.

Would he of noticed her if none of this had happened?

He would of liked to think he would of. There was no lack of great beauties or alluring temptresses in his profession, but Marinette’s beauty was not something so physical it could be explained. She was pretty at best if based solely on looks, but that was merely part of her appeal. There was just something about her, warmth and life that made her attract the eyes of many, growing more and more beautiful the longer one spent with her. The exact opposite of his appeal he supposed. Handsome and charming, it would only dim once you grew accustomed to it, like many of his flings had been, temporarily drawn in like a siren but none wanted to stay after wards for the right reasons. He had the more material lures such as fame and fortune, but it left him wanting and cold most of the time. Maybe if he had never encountered Plagg, he would of dismissed her outright at first, but the more he thought about it, Adrien couldn’t help but see himself noticing in the end. Assuming that she remained the same, without the powers, then his eye would of been drawn back to her, but would it of stayed?

With a groan, he rolled onto his side, eyes staring out at the skyline, the faint purple hue slowly growing lighter and his mind wandered to his previous trip. As he had watched them, Adrien couldn’t of helped noticed a few things. First was that Felix tended to hover. Always ready to move in and catch her before she even could begin to fall. It was a little overzealous, as if he was hyper aware of some kind of quirk or difference in his reaction time, and was always adjusting to match her pace. A pace that was previous set by someone else, most likely the doppelganger that was resting in his lap when he arrived. Next was that they weren’t verbally expressive, it was all in their body language. Small touches, her limited patience, Felix’s small bouts of playful teasing. It made Adrien all kinds of uncomfortable on multiple levels, not only from petty jealousy.

To be honest he had seen this kind of intimacy before, frequently. When he was much younger, he had been inspired to have this same kind of love. Where there were no words and yet there was never a moment where the two weren’t speaking in some secret language of their own. His father and mother were gossiped about, sure, but their level of devotion and love were not one of those rumors. It had been what he considered true love, just because it always seemed to make the room brighter. It was a brief thought before, that Felix and his father acted similar, but now that he had the chance to think about it, it made him suddenly uncomfortable. He knew the saying that sons often married women like their mother, but Freudian psychology was highly questionable now a days, honestly. Though comparing Marinette to how mother could also be considered a glowing endorsement.

 

While his mother wasn’t a constant figure in his life, she had always strove to make sure to balance her professional career and her family life, even if she couldn’t always get it right. Mixed in with the dull tedium of his homeschooling and modeling, were happy moments full of love. She made the taciturn man that was his father come alive with a sweet smile and a laugh that always brightened the mood. She translated his father’s body language and his actions, making it possible to keep the younger boy believing that his father was overall a good man. A little distant, too easily fixated on things like work or designs, and always taking for granted his family’s love at times, but a caring father who, with his mother’s help, made the young Adrien proud to be his son. Thus when his mother had disappeared, everything had broken apart. Both men had relied on his mother to translate for them, never developing a natural understanding of how the other worked until their relationship had become nearly unrepairable. They had made strides, true, but then that all went out the window when the truth of his father’s absence came to life.

* * *

Perhaps this was why he had let go of what he had. On top of his father doing unpunished for his crimes, her request had only made that little voice of doubt grow louder. Just a little, because by that point it was already pretty chatty. It asked him things he tried to ignore. Just how real was her love? How much did she love him after she found out his superhero alter ego? He remembered the day he decided to leave. It wasn’t as spontaneous as they all had assumed, but a slowly growing pain that had just split over. It all started with an innocent question, years before the final confrontation.

“Humor me, If you and I had to fight on to the death because we were enemies, would you?” Ladybug‘s face took on a horrified look before she had leapt up. Already the lack of an answer hurt, but he kept on hoping against what he knew she would answer. It took her a while, but eventually she had answered.

“I’d fight to understand why, and try my hardest to work towards a solution that we could both live with, but… If there was no other choice and it was what you really wanted, I’d have no choice but to fight you.” It felt like a thousand slight cuts over his heart. It was a very ladybug answer and he shouldn’t of expected anything less; it was that very nobility that he had fallen in love with in the first place.

But it still hurt. Because deep down, Adrien was a romantic and still believed in true love. He wanted, begged her in the back of his mind for her to say she’d do anything for him. He wanted her to change what made her ‘her’ for him. That selfish, self-centered wish born of his own insecurities and yearning for a happy ending. But such a wish contradicted his affection for her as she was then, so he had expected it to be yet another disappointment in his life. It just would of been nice for her to drop her guard and let him in. Perhaps then he could feel like he was truly special in her eyes, something too precious to lose, the same way she was for him. It was just even though he held the title of boyfriend, she gave everyone the same smile, bright and welcoming, and more people were drawn to her side and they stayed. Her attention was divided among their mutual friends and even though she kept on reminding her of how happy he had made her, he wanted something more.

The disappointment did not fade however, it simmered under the surface. They had found themselves at odds occasionally, but then Hawkmoth’s fall had happened, and all the little disappointments had just bubbled over. It drove him to leave, because he both could not look at her or his father and wanted her to follow him and rush into his arms, stuttering and babbling her promise that she did love him. It was that pettiness that let him rationalize opening his arms to others when she did not, as if taunting her and stroking that pride and anger he knew. He wanted to hurt her, like she did him when she chose the many other him. His own pride had blinded him then, and he was content on letting it do so.

* * *

The problem, he realized, that he had put her too high on the pedestal. She wasn’t as strong as the Marinette in his head had been or maybe she always seemed so strong because of him. He had been so focused on trying to find some sort of grand display of her love, he ignored all the small things that she did to show him that she was just as enraptured. From his favorite foods to simply resting her head against his shoulder, it were those quiet, intimate motions that set him apart. It was so easy to recognize now, but back then he would of never of noticed

* * *

When Nino had made that fateful inquiry months later, Adrien could hear that the barely restrained anger. Nino couldn’t understand what the hell Adrien was doing, why he had left her like he did in the airport, and why the gossip columns were full of stories of his conquests. It was nothing compared to Alya’s but it was enough to rip off the blindfold. 

 

In his memory, he could now see her shoulders had grown tense and the shadows that covered her eyes as she hung her head. It had been a cruel question to ask of a 17 year old who had been scarred by years of fighting and unsure nights. They were partners, constantly watching the other’s back, and he had realized that such a question had most likely come across he mind before and was scared of ever coming true. She could say the right night, act all noble, but saying one thing and actually doing it were two different things. Finally, he had fled, and she broke. He got the reaction he wanted, but not the result. The younger him would of sprinted back to whisk her back into his arms, but by then the guilt made him stay where he was. He dug himself into a deeper hole then, those one night stands warping into a temporary salve to his ego and guilt. There was always the temptation to completely smother his feelings and deaden his heart much like his gaze, but whenever Nino sent a picture, his eyes always lingered on her and she always haunted his dreams.

Most nights, she was sweet and innocent in his dreams, as if replaying the moments where he felt happy just to be beside her. Yet in others, she was willing and yearning for him. Those dreams were the worst, because even though he was aware it was a dream, he gave into those urges, even the ones he was scared to indulge in.

It was wrong of him to think of her as anything but her own person. Not a pet, toy, or something to the owned. Yet, beside that little voice of doubt, lived a dark desire, born of loss and neglect, a warped childish love. It made him addicted to attention, not of the masses but of a select few, and in the case of Marinette, it bordered on obsessive. When he held her, his heart sang and cried out to trap her, showing the world a love to be envied and was just his own. A conquest that made every smile, every laugh, every content sigh a trophy. The urge had blinded him, focusing so much on Ladybug at first that he forgot that there was a very real human behind that mask. Ironic since his own mask let him speak and do things he could never do without it, but he was so blinded that he hadn’t read the writing between the lines and ignored the beauty that had sat behind him in class. It had tainted his vision until she and unknowingly snapped him out of it, and she had done so without even trying. Her stumbling and blushing never present with Chat made him curious and his eyes then strayed from the unattainable to the girl whom people inevitably trusted. Her inner light and hidden beauty drew his eyes and turned him from the shadows. They worked off one another, she learning how the calm down around him and he learning how to open up to their intimate circle of friends, and birthed joy and a new type of curiosity. The part of her that was Ladybug revealed herself to him without her noticing then with how she moved and acted when not on her guard, and he found himself unable to deny the urge to unravel this new puzzle. 

The confrontation had been chaotic, a mess of denials and then flailing of arms, only to devolve into peals of laughter. It was the happiest he had been in so long, he cherished that unique feeling and missed it when it was gone. So he chased that feelings, cementing their feelings, even with their imperfect selves and he began to covet her attention. Going to many years without this made him greedy and he wanted more and more of her love, until it was never enough. Bliss did not bless him end to his insecurities, nor did it temper his greed. It started small, seeking attention and praise which he returned in droves. Then he began to notice the other eyes, coveting this other half even as he left his brand on untouched skin whenever he lost control. Subconsciously, he left little hints and displays of affection, to show that she was his soulmate, to be envied, but when she did not make just as grand of displays, the dark shadows leapt upon him and he made a great error. Now he was paying for it in spades.

Adrien wanted to cut loose, to show her just how much he wanted to fix this. Those few years when she was beside him were actually happy. He wanted to rush in and grab her but that idea was best left in the movies. Their situation was too complicated now for an easy fix, especially with another in the picture. He needed to find that balance between respect and urge, but was it worth it honestly? Why did he even bother? Just because she made him happy…

She made him _happy_. Even now with her so skittish, she became a bright spot in drab days. He had told Nino he was still in love, but now he knew it for sure. It was irrational, delusional even, but his heart still sang and his mind wandered. Could he give her up? Maybe. Most likely, but it would be because he wanted to give her happiness. Even if it wasn’t with him, he’d protect her happiness. Was this how she felt when he kept referring to her as a friend? It would explain the tears in his eyes, because it hurt so damn much.

* * *

“I see, this is your answer for now.” Heracules said, peering at him from his perch. “Happiness. A pure emotion. You are quite the fool my King, but I’ve seen lesser men go mad trying to grant others happiness. What will you do now?”

“I… I just want her to be happy. Even if that means just being friends again, I’ll protect that happiness.”

“Mmmm, you still lie to yourself, but one step at a time, one lesson and labor at a time. You’ll stumble, you’ll falter, and you will err, King, but I hope you will not lose your way. Just remember this, this is not a epic sonnet where one one damsel is made for one hero. Her heart is big enough for more then one great love. She is like you, too immature to know what her heart truly wants, mind too narrow, but do not think yourself lesser.”


	21. Resetting the Hourglass

Hunger tore at her insides, forcing Marinette awake with a groan for a painless death. The world seemed a little too bright and her shoulder ached as if it had been forcefully reattached using a wrecking ball, but at least this meant she was fine. The soreness was better then the sensation of numbness, because that meant the damage had been severe. She shivered as she remembered how hard it was to feel anything from her ankle for a few days, the tendons being severed by an unlucky blow. Tikki, blessed goddess that she was, had rightfully chewed her head off, but it was Alya who had gone on the rampage, extracting a promise from her to be more careful. Which Marinette tried to honor, honestly, it just wasn’t plausible sometimes when you had elderich horrors out for your blood. With a wriggle of her toes, she scooted off her bed, careful not to push her luck with both her balance and waking her surprise bedmates. When her balance remained, she took the chance to stretch and grimace. She needed a shower, badly…

The shower had reinvigorated her, the painful twinges morphing into a dull buzz as the hot water worked it’s magic. Even though she had entered a shell of her normal self, what exited was ready to face the day. Teeth brushed, hair combed, but before she allowed herself to dress herself, Marinette finally took a good look at herself in the mirror. If she leaned in close, she could see the faintest of scars, but they were not the only ones. Faint bruises, scrapes, even a bite mark or two, all of them were there, as if swimming under the surface of her skin. Not all of them were new, some were years old, but the one she always felt drawn to was one that really didn’t matter in the grand scheme fate had in store. Her fingers traced its invisible route along her collar, a faint memory of a fight gone wrong and having to fight against her own partner. She could remember his vacant green eyes as the akuma cackled in glee, watching the two of them fight like two gladiators in a fight. Adrien had been near inconsolable then, though at that time they still had kept their civilian identities secret then. It was never easy being at odds with him, and this was no different. He had joined in, despite her having asked Felix to stop him for his own sake, and most likely someone had tipped him into the situation. She wanted to spare him the guilt of knowing, and she resolved not to blame him if he left. He has his own life to live after all, and even though it would hurt, she wasn’t the same girl he had left. Smothering that longing urge, she closed her eyes, hand moving to cover the scar with her hand as she promised herself that she would respect his choice. With a great sigh, she cleared her thoughts and reached for her undergarments to change. The rest of the household, guests and sole resident would wake soon and she was very much her father’s daughter. They needed their energy and there were mouths to feed.

* * *

Passing a lethargic Nino on her way out, Marinette stretched her arms over her head, oddly full of cheer despite the hellish night. She was careful, noting that the sun had not quite reached the couch to wake the sleeping blond on it. Judging herself to have at least 40 minutes before he bolted awake; Her windows were not quite as grand as his childhood bedroom. As quietly as she could, she took stock of what was in her fridge, before deciding on the meal itself, body going into autodrive as she worked in a pattern. Get ingredients and utensils, prep, cook what she could, set aside the rest, and move on. A sort of zen like calm overtook her, a welcome state. She needed this, a sense of control to soothe her nerves of the terror of having lost control. Each step she took was a step towards normality. For now the danger had passed, and she had another cycle to plan.

Pulling out the last of her needed ingredients, Marinette nudged the cabinet door closed with her shoulder. Once the containers were loosely arranged before her, she reached for the knife to finish up her prep of the fruits. Most would go into the tarts, but a sacrificial bowl needed to be left out along with forks so that she could cook in peace. It was easier to just let them pick at whatever fruit they wanted while she finished up the luncheon, because experience taught her that when she didn’t, stomachs would growl while smells filled her humble kitchen. Stealing a slice of a strawberry for herself, she gave Nino a smile, before offering him an empty mug and pulling out a grinder. Minutes later, he came alive as the caffeine began to filter through his bloodstream, as well as made the rest of the household stir.  
“Everything working?” He asked, a little hesitant. She stole another piece of fruit before she cracked the first egg and nodded, not bothering to look up from her measurements. One wrong move and the egg yolk could break and put the whites at risk.  
“Mmmhmm, a little sore but better then most other nights.” Nino rolled with her answer, idly picking out the freshest bits of melon from the bowl. She could feel her anxiety roll away with both the methodical act of cooking and his deceptively lax mood. It was a welcome break from the chaos that passed and to the chaos to come, and she greedily soaked it in. She gave a warm smile to the blond mess that groaned as the cat on his chest refused to move; said cat that purred up a sassy, roaring purr, tail rhythmically thumping. A clearing of her throat herded the demi-god away, and Adrien darted away, claiming the bathroom she pointed out, though he really shouldn’t of rushed. The rest of the group wouldn’t wake up for a while longer, giving him enough time to take his own absurdly long shower with minimal snarling from Alya. Chloe would most likely disappear to her own room at this point, only to waltz back in once she was done emptying the hotel of hot water and demanding to be fed. If he was anything like in the past, anyways. Her fingers stopped and her mind lingered, before she forced herself to resume her prep.

Well, it was good to know she was still versed in Adrien’s quirks, Marinette supposed, when he finally reappeared. Placing a clean mug in front of him, she sifted the fresh grinds into the filter, placing the filter cone over the cup and carefully pouring the water in, making sure to allow it proper time to bloom. She suppressed the shiver as she could feel his eyes watching her and was glad he chose to remain friendly distance. He accepted the cup with thanks before ruining the cup with absurd amounts of sugar, but thankfully no cream. It was something she never did understand, being a fan of black coffee herself. It wasn’t even as if she had chosen an lighter roast as there were only medium to dark roasts in the apartment, granted Felix would most likely drag her out again to explain why she needed to be more careful about the type of bean, being the elitist connoisseur of the beverage. Three times was her hard limit, thus all roasts with the word ‘breakfast’ was to be thrown out on sight.  
“If you’re hungry, there is some fruit to hold you over until I’m done.” She motioned to the bowl, already picked clean of most of it’s fruit with a mostly guilty looking kwami of wisdom rushing off with the last berry in his arms. With a sigh, she swapped out the bowl, placing a fresh one hidden away for just this purpose.  
“Ah, that reminds me, Plagg raided your fridge.”  
She groaned, “That explains why every crumb of cheese is gone. He even ate my Gouda cold, which is a waste.”  
“I’ll cover the cost?” Adrien floundered a little, remembering that while she was not a fan of pungent cheeses, he was dealing with someone who enjoyed it, when properly paired with the right food of course.  
“It’s alright, it was an emergency.” She waved him off, grabbing another bowl and continuing her work. The sound of sizzling meats and produce drowned out his soft reply, but then the door to the den opened. A groggy Felix stumbled out, giving the closed bathroom door a seething glare, before Marinette snickered. Still unable to do much more then react to the sound, the man slunk out to steal the nearest mug, before she snatched hers away and placed an empty one on the counter beside him. One finger was held out in front of his nose.  
“Wait.” He answered her command with a grumble, but waited. Once his own cup was prepared, he snatched it up without a thank you and coveted the thing, which Marinette rolled her eyes at. It would be about 5 minutes before he remembered how to be human, giving her enough time to give the pan a through stir. From the couch, she heard a muffled scoff, which was echoed by a closer snort, and she gave both of the men a shrug. He was always like this in the morning, what was the point in getting angry?

“Thank you.” Felix muttered once he was truly awake. He moved in for a moment, before noting the two pairs of eyes staring at them, before patting her on the shoulder and prowled back into his room, fresh fruit bowl mysteriously disappearing with him. That sneaky… Clicking her tongue, she eyed her dwindling supply and considered her choices. She could cut them off, but Alya would come out ravenous. But she was running dangerously low on sweet fruits, and Tikki and Pollen (who had stayed behind) did not like tart berries, though there were always cookies and juice.  
“I guess it can’t be helped.” She said to herself, though both men turned to stare at her. Once the pan was moved, she dipped into her reserves once one more, carefully tipping parts of what she had prepared for the tart into the bowl. The bathroom door slammed open in time to reveal a glowing Alya, who danced around Felix who stormed to claim the shower.  
“Good morning, my lovelies! And good morning to you, Miss Dupain-I-am-going-to-explain-why-I-shouldn’t-be-angry-now-Cheng!”  
“Because I offer you fruit and coffee, and I’m also cooking one of your favorites?”  
“…An acceptable answer, but we are going to have a talk later missy.”  
“Noted.” Marinette groaned before picking up a cantaloupe had had been saving for later in the week and cleaving it in half. Best not to skimp, because Alya was rightfully annoyed and she needed to gain as many brownie points as humanly possible.

She felt someone peek over her shoulder and automatically speared a piece of melon onto a fork. Holding it over her shoulder, she suddenly felt something was off. The person seemed to hesitate. Funny, usually Alya would gleefully accept whatever tidbit she offered, whether it was healthy fruit or something like a glob of frosting to stop her from stealing the entire bowl. Chloe and Nino never bothered to sneak up on her, usually asking up front and the only other lurker was currently using up what little of the hot water remained. Realization slammed into her as she felt the only other person, Adrien, gingerly bit down on the offering. Even though he respected her personal space, he was still too tauntingly close. She lurched forward with a yelp, only to have her hips slam into the counter, hard enough to make the plates and bowls rattle. She muffled a string of curses as she bit her lip, one hand banging against the counter as she fought to smother the pain as she carefully pushed the knife out of reach of her fist. Once the urge died, she gave Adrien a furious (yet playful) glare. Alya and Nino shared a look, before Alya moved in to hug the heck out of both of them, earning a surprised yelp as gravity joined in. A cry of pain escaped her as they crashed to the floor and there was a sudden slamming of a door opening and the sounds of water still running suddenly getting clearer. Towel wrapped firmly around his waist and suds still in his hair, Felix stormed into the open area in a panic.  
“What is going on in here?!?” He hissed, not caring in the slightest at his state of undress. Marinette groaned, pinned under two heavier bodies. How could this get any worse?  
“We’re bonding, and you’re not invited, now shoo.”  
Marinette sacrificed a few braincells to relish in letting her head thump against the cool hardwood of the kitchen floor.

* * *

Adrien may of realized the he couldn’t rush back into the relationship, but it didn’t make it easy to act impartial to the yearning of his heart. It wanted to pull Marinette aside, but he had to be careful. He sat awkwardly next to Chloe, who had thankfully returned once the livid cat was herded back to finish his shower, and Nino. He watched as Marinette poked at her own food, feeling just as awkward as he was most likely.  
“Time flies when you’re having fun I guess.” Alya began, nudging her friend into taking more then one bite of her own hard work. “So when are you coming back again?”  
Adrien only stopped to swallow his own forkful, both enjoying the meal and finding relief in having to avoid conversation through eating. This wasn’t an unusual question. Infact it was a constant one, always coming up whenever they were all together, but this time his answer was going to be different.  
“I’m not.” Everyone in the room except Nino froze. “I’m not leaving.” He clarified. Chloe’s face blossomed into what could only be true glee, while Alya’s took on a glow that made him think of an approving mother. Marinette though, he couldn’t get a clear read on. There was happiness, so bright and sweet he could almost taste it, but there was a specter of something darker, fear? Confusion? He frowned, but thankfully hid it from her from behind his mug. One step at a time.


	22. Calm before the Storm

* * *

It was too generic; So picture-perfect that it looked to Nino as if it was a set piece for a photo shoot or Adrien had simply pointed to a magazine and demanded that they rebuilt it bit by bit.

“What? It’s what I had back in London.” Adrien said as he lounged on his couch, not seeing how Spartan his own home looked. Nino was not prepared for this nor would his little welcoming gift suffice, as sentimental as it was. He answered Adrien’s billion watt smile with his own as it appeared at the photograph, before pulling out his phone as the man left to leave instructions for his maid. Flipping through the phonebook, his finger hovered over Alya’s name, though his eyes were locked on Marinette’s. Alya wasn’t going to be enough to make this feel less like a model household for sale, but the awkward air between the two of them was noticeable this past few weeks. They still conversed, smiled, and occasionally laughed, but there was always this sense of fear, as if they were scared of going over some unknown line. It drove Alya up the wall and made Chloe the bitchiest bitch that ever did bitch, but no one knew what to do about it, so was he inviting more disorder? Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gave a little prayer, before steeling his nerves. No these two needed the damn push, the hesitation wasn’t healthy and if they were going to be the very least friends again, then they needed to honestly want it. His finger moved and pressed down on Marinette’s name. Taking a snapshot, he sent it to the woman. The screen came to life a little while later while the two were busy breaking in a neglected console.

 _Nino, is there a something in that photo you wanted me to make?_ He knew he had her attention now.

_**Noooope. Guess whose.** _

_...That’s not really his living room._

_**His bedroom is worse.** _

When she refused to respond, he panicked a little, but then Chloe had deemed it noteworthy to fill him in.

**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO. WHY IS SHE LEAVING?!**

* * *

For the umpth time today, Adrien wondered why he was torturing himself. For the thumpenth time he had no answer to the problem. Really, the obvious solution was simple, but pulling the trigger sure as hell was not the right solution, because the idea of cutting Marinette out of his life was even worse. So he just accepted that being friend-zoned was utter hell and maybe this was fate getting back at him for friend zoning her for 3 years. Yes, that had to be it… But then again, he couldn’t help it, nor could she. They fell back into old ways, with smiles, laughter, and friends everywhere, but it just made it harder not to willingly just fall back into old affectionate habits from when they had been a couple. He had more then once caught himself leaning in a little too close, but when she didn’t move away, he found himself happy nd yet conflicted. Did that mean she… No, friends did that too, hell she did that back then before they started dating, once she stopped hyperventilating and relaxed. Plus they couldn’t afford to go through that whole awkward phase, too many memories and the fact that patrol forced them to work together veto’d that out. Still, he supposed he’d have to thank Nino for his forethought, because interior decorating seemed to be a very unique and interesting short cut past the awkward fumbling phase.

 

Adrien stared at the little black cat plushie that now sat on a bookcase, its lime green eyes and pink smile taunting him. It had been the catalyst over the last month of his his home becoming an actual home. He didn’t understand why Nino had given him that look at the beginning, but when Marinette came bearing little gifts and suggestions, it eventually began to build up on him. It had surprised him, just how comfortable she managed to make the room feel, when she wasn’t awkwardly catching his attention with her nervous fluttering. It apparently surprised him to the point that when she had said something, the most eloquent thing he could say was a ‘wha?’ Thankfully she only laughed, before repeating part of her missed statement.

“When you need help decorating, you know where to find me.”

At first, he didn’t care much about how his dwelling had looked, it was just a place to sleep and hide in most nights. Then it hurt when he realized that behind all the high end toys, modern decoration pieces, and kick ass view, that there was nothing. It was textbook, straight from catalogs, a stock scene. He much preferred staying with friends, their own homes lived in and comforting, but with the little touches here and there, he began to understand why Nino had looked so concerned. His home had no memories or feeling to it, an empty shell.

Her house-warming gift had seemed out of place, until it signaled the beginning of the flood of gifts and offhanded additions while they were out and about. It added character, despite being just stuff, and it made him feel warm. However, that was not enough, and Marinette had been determined to teach him her mysterious ways of making a home an actual home. It began with small gifts, the doll, a place mat for his dining hall, a book she liberated from a bookstore, but she, hesitatingly at first, began to offer up suggestions instead of items. Letting him tag along while she disappeared into the chaotic scent bomb that was a candle shop, asking his opinion on what scent smelled better and less like a chemical mess of why. Group visits to a family owned used bookstore, where the covers were dogeared and the selection questionable at times, but always with character. Slowly, they began to trickle into the scenery, though the moment he stepped to far would someone offer a saucy remark, or in Chloe’s case, thrown right into the trash. When he had asked why she was so willing to help, she had only looked up, eyes darting away for a moment, before returning to his.

“Because… No. Do I need a reason to care?” His brain stopped for a moment, before laughing, the happy glow in his chest making an honest grin appear.

“No, I guess not.” She only smiled before picking up another candle. “Huh, what do Nighttime Stroll smell like anyways?”

“Car exhaust I’m guessing.”

“…I was expecting something a little more romantic.”

“Ok, how about car exhaust and roses?”

* * *

 

Despite all the loving touches and memories given form, he found himself enjoying her own home to his, even as his own home grew from numb to tolerable. There was something about it that seemed welcoming, despite lacking the addictive smell of bakery goods and gaining a surly roommate. Initially he tried to stay away, carefully building up walls and carefully watching his words and actions whenever he was dragged along through the door. But then, as awkward as it first was to bring up, it was Alya’s off handed remark of just removing the door entirely that gave him the courage to at least tag along with Nino and Alya whenever. Which to say, was often, nearly 3 or 4 times a week. They all had little spots where they liked to linger, Alya sprawled over her couch like a queen, Nino at the kitchen counter bobbing his head along to a beat. Felix wandered in and out, pointedly ignoring him at first, but eventually scowling slightly when first encountering him and then sticking around, close to their mutual lady friend. It wasn’t the most pleasant of things, but it was certainly a start, and it also helped that Marinette would poke him in the ribs when he grew too moody, twisting his expression as he suppressed whatever feeling came out of it. The man was far from his favorite person, but even now, he was giving Adrien the chance to watch him.

 

The things he observed however, made him uncomfortable in the most unusual ways. From his cool mannerisms and cold expressions, to his sharp remarks and silver tongue, the man was a puzzle; It was bad for his own sanity, Adrien did enjoy a puzzle now and again. His interest had been perked when he realized something seemingly out of character. It had been over a conversation he was half listening to, more focused on just relaxing on the couch and reading his book when the man had said it.

“So long as you don’t turn into a car, I think we’ll be ok.” It surprised him out of his comfortable haze. Because Adrien knew that reference. He was the only other one in the room that did. Felix, at some point, watched anime, and not the generic ones that everyone knew. Interest perked, he kept a closer eye on the man and small things stood out, like his natural ability to pose or his cynical comments a clever disguise for his natural curiosity. Not everything he noticed was positive. Many of his quirks shouldn’t bother him so much, but they did, especially one thing.

 

It had come to his attention one random afternoon, where Alya had been furiously slamming at her keyboard. The scowling and constant repetition of typing then deleting made everyone else wary, but Marinette had simply let the waves of hate and frustration roll over her back, offering a cup of tea and cookies instead. She peeked over the other woman’s shoulder before biting her cheek.

“Alya, am I just over-thinking things?” She began, only to be cut off by Alya’s witty retort.

“9 out of 10 times, yes, but go on…”

“Rude! Anyways, I may be over thinking things, but isn’t this just a repetitious statement?” The clacking of keystrokes stopped and Alya lifted her head. Leaning over, Marinette pointed to part of whatever was on the screen.

“You already made this point earlier I think.” There was silence before the smaller woman’s ribs were crushed in a bone breaking hug.

“God, I love you so much right now I could marry you!” Alya declared as she cuddled Marinette, whose smile was strained as she tried to make enough room for chest expansion and intake of oxygen.

“I love you too, Alya.” His eyes then darted to the counter, where Felix sat and tried to remember when the two of them had every proclaimed their love. He would of questioned if they were in a relationship in the first place if their body language spoke of something beyond friendship and if not for the verbal confirmation from numerous sources, but he still could not remember a time where either one had verbally stated this simple fact. When he couldn’t, he frowned. They never said the word _love_ , despite their actions being affectionate and caring, they rarely even hugged, the man preferring to hover. Adrien’s mind wandered back to the scene in the dream, to her almost twin, and it refused to go away. It seethed and lingered in the back of his mind, because as a man who still did love her, she deserved to be loved. The insignificant action of saying the words were just the easiest target to fixate on, so long as he kept those thoughts to himself.

* * *

He knew he was a chance going to regret that, but honestly at the moment he couldn’t care. Offering Plagg a peace offering, he waited on the balcony, staring at the sinking sun. The new moon was here and the witching hour was upon them, but he would make sure that she would be safe tonight. With a deep breath he waited for the call to arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough of this placid tempo, time for some drama....


	23. Words unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning it gets very suggestive/sin-ish-light at the end....

* * *

It had to happen, with all the unspoken aggression and sidestepped questions. With all the bad blood and the undercurrent of tension, it was a small miracle that it didn’t happen, but it wasn’t like Felix was actively gunning for it. It was just cliche in a way, with all the stereotypical signs of a possible confrontation, but just because he knew it by the signs didn’t mean it was easy to avoid. With a long night driving back terrors, arguments between the guard away from mortal ears, and pent up feelings, he had overestimated his control, and now he was face to face with an equally testy King.

Felix was hardly in the best of moods regardless to begin with, especially with the long night they had faced, but it wasn’t as if the night had been a disaster. He should of been grateful honestly, because it had been the calmest it had been in years. The shadows feared the king, though it didn’t stop the strongest, but the isolation of a few was preferable to the massive mobs on other nights. No, the problem was how he had felt during the night. He knew that there always something inhuman between the miraculous pair, but it was surprising how striking his own personal jealousy blossomed while he watched them. Despite how long they had been apart, their innate ability to work with the other was otherworldly. Like singers in a duet, they moved in sync, one taking the lead at certain times, others working in mesmerizing sync. Their ‘song’ seemed to echo throughout the battle, making the flow of battle move to their command. Logically, he knew that this was due to years of working together as a pair, but it still set his teeth on edge. It had struck true enough that even a few days later, his nerves still on edge and it did not help that Adrien always looked like he wanted to say something. Something that couldn’t be asked in better company, but his luck ran out a week later.

* * *

 

Adrien was tired, one too many photo shoots in a row thanks to postponed plans and shifted scheduled made his temper shorter then usual. Add in the question that weighed on his mind and Marinette’s proximity urging that protective instinct in him, and it was no surprised he lost control of his tongue. The two men had been passive aggressively snapping at each other for the last hour, once Nino and Alya left, leaving him behind. Marinette had left to go pick up some supplies, when the argument evolved from one errant phrase.

“You are utterly annoying.” Felix snarled as he could no longer ignored the infernal tapping that disrupted his train of thought. Jerking up, Adrien glowered at the other man, foot giving one pointed tap against the leg of the table.

“You could just go back to your own room, you know.” Adrien pointed out, trying not to let his temper flare outward on what surely was oiled scraps.

“Despite being one of the actual tenants of this residence, you ask me to leave. I don’t think Marinette would appreciate the house burning down because I left a burning stove unattended. Before you start, no, I am not trusting your cooking skills, as non-existent as they are most likely at.” With a pointed head tilt, Felix indicated the simmering pot, though as if sensing the cloud of doom, he lowered the flame.

“You make it sound like you know everything about me, don’t you.” Adrien exhaled, trying not to let the man’s smug tone get to him.

“I know enough to make educated guesses.” It was Felix’s tone that made Adrien snarl before he could stop himself.

“Oh, that’s enough, you got me. But while were at it, I’m sure there’s things I can guess about you.” Felix internally braced himself, knowing that things were about to go to utter hell. He moved away from the stove, leaning against the counter.

“Enlighten me, why don’t you?”

“It’s not that hard to put two and two together you know, and I’m not blind.” To this, Felix froze, jaw clenching.

“Implying…”

“Do you even love her or are you just using her?” Adrien hissed, fists clenched as if barely restraining himself from doing… doing something to the other man.

“Of course I love her!” Felix roared before covering his mouth with a hand. His eyes grew wide at his unexpected admission of his love to the one man he disliked the most right now. Oh it had been no secret that he did love her; all of her friends had confronted him on this, afraid that he was stringing a fragile Marinette along. The thing is that between Marinette and himself words of affection did not need to be said and the word love was a powerful word. To freely say the word meant that they were ready to move on from their safely oblivious state and into permanent and dangerous waters. Without the word, they could fool themselves into keeping the wall between them with their hearts that ached for their other half. To move on scared them, as irrational as it was, so they deluded themselves, willingly, into treating it as a forbidden fruit which to consume was a sin. But now, now he had said that word for all the world to see and now had to face the facts. That after the few years they spent with each other had changed them and he could no longer deny the fact that part of him at least wanted to move on, her hand in his for as long as possible.

“Are you really sure about that? Looked to me like you could just be using her as a replacement.”

Felix snapped and lunged, anger rolling off him like a smothering miasma. His hands latched onto Adrien’s collar and with a sharp tug, he snarled into the other man’s face.

“Yes, I admit it, I care for her. She is similar, that I will admit, but never mistake my feelings to be misplaced or because she and Bridgette share similar appearances. Marinette gives up too easy, forms a grudge too quickly that fades away just as rapidly. She loves too easily, gives her heart away wholly. Bridgette was stubborn to a infuriating point and couldn’t hold a grudge if the universe demanded it. She and Marinette are two difference people in a thousand and three ways, just like you and I are two different men. I love her for who Marinette is; Bridgette was my part of my soul, but I still have a heart that has more then enough capacity to love past and present. As long as she gives me her love back, then I will _TAKE_ it, and I am not so foolish to let her go. I will not let her **_BREAK_**. You ran away from opening up to her, to treating her as she was and letting her see the dark, tarnished side of you. You loved her like one loves a statue, afraid to accept what she gave and blinding yourself to the fact that she is very human, and she was too stupid not to let herself hate you. She lov.. Loved you, I _utterly despise_ you, and I will gladly love her like one should treasure her, in your place, taking your share and mine.” Shoving the man away, Felix turned to storm away, only to find a firm hand grab his shoulder, green eyes glaring daggers at him.

****

“What if she wants to love me?” Felix hissed at Adrien’s inquiry, pupils almost solid in color as his pupils contracted in rage, but he didn’t physically do anything.

“Then it’d be her choice, and what kind of man would I be if I didn't want her happiness?” He spat, using the opening to verbally claw at Adrien.

“That’s what I want, as well, and the last thing I’ll let you do is use her as a proxy for someone else.”

“It’s nothing like that! I watched over her when she couldn’t take the pain or news of your latest conquest. You only love her as ladybug, isn’t that right?”

“Marinette is ladybug, there is no difference between them!” This garnered a laugh from the other blond, though the look in his eyes were most definitely not one of mirth.

“Good to know you’re not completely daft. You can keep thinking that I’m so shallow to use her as some kind of replacement, because it makes it easier to think of me as a villain, but I won’t back down.” With that he shoved Adrien away, storming out of the kitchen and into his room, stew forgotten, the lock to his door clicking shut.

Staring at the door, Adrien clenched his fists. “You know nothing about me.” Because Felix was wrong, dead wrong on so many fronts, he was sure of it. One definitely being his cooking ability. At least he could watch over the pot for now, considering he had driven off the original watcher, as an apology to Marinette who would come in questioning most likely. Adrien scowled as he waited for the others to return, and it was only later did he realize something else was hidden in that confession. There was something that teased him to notice, but for now we was too lost in thought to notice.

* * *

 

Marinette gently knocked her fingers against his door, waiting for the click of the lock to open. She had given him space for a day, but when he refused to come out for the majority of the day for anything but basic hygiene, she grew worried. It took another knock before it opened to reveal a disheveled Felix, hair mussed and eyes drowsy. She gave him a worried smile while holding up a dinner tray, before waiting to be invited in. It hadn’t occurred to him that missing meals would worry her, but he also wasn’t hungry for nutritional nourishment. He stepped aside and closed the door after her, shutting the night light in the hallway out. She stumbled a little, unable to see in the dark, but it gave him the excuse to come in close and take the tray away from her, guiding her to a safe spot on the bed. He helped her settle before turning on a lamp next to the bed and sitting down next to her after safely moving the tray to the nightstand. Without hesitation, she took his hand, weaving their fingers together and gently pulled him toward his bed. Ignoring the messy sheets, she sat down beside him, resting her head against his shoulder once he joined her. His eyes fluttered closed as the smell of her soap and scent wrapped around him and the soothing sound of voice overpowered his worries.

 

“Felix, what’s got you so bothered? It’s not like you to just… up and lock yourself away without a good reason.” She asked, idly tracing the wrinkles of his palm. She had never noticed the rougher calluses on the side of his index finger before.

“Nothing important.” His answer was curt and she couldn’t help but sigh. So he was being stubborn, just as Adrien had when she had found him watching the pot yesterday. Alya and Nino’s return had cut short any chance to ask what had gone on, but from how sullen the model had been meant it most likely involved her, if she was to be a little egotistical.

“Felix…”

“No, I don’t want to talk about it. It’s nothing.” He pressed, pulling away for a moment, before glancing at her again from the corner of his eye. She stared at him, before finally breaking, and made a note to question later.

“Alright, for now, eat something.” Marinette moved to get up, only for him to nod and shifted on the bed, nibbling on the simple fair she had brought in. She waited, eyes moving to stare out the bedroom window, unsure if he would remember to return the tray after eating. He was more of a mess then usual, showing signs of having a fretful sleep, and it worried her. She felt the bed dip a little but couldn’t help but jump when his fingers touched the hollow of her neck. They traced up their way up before they moved up her jaw, forcing her to turn and face him.

“Felix, what’s wrong?” She asked again, suddenly feeling impatient. He swallowed, before focusing on simply touching her, but she didn’t let him distract himself again. Pressing her advantage, she waited, expression saying that she was in no mood for games. He crumbled a little, before his shoulders heaved with a great sigh.

“If you say it’s nothing again, I will get angry.” Cutting him off, she pulled his hand away, half climbing into his lap. Jumping a little, he let her force herself close. “Is it because Adrien keeps hanging around? Felix, I know you’re worried, but I can’t just…”

“I know. In the most logical sense, I’d be encouraging you. Ours is a relationship that has a predetermined ending, a transient love. But since when is one’s emotional state logical?” He murmured, slowly shifting her so that she was no longer shoved up against him and more comfortably tucked against him. Suddenly the guilt returned, realizing just what she was about to say. She hesitated, before resigning herself to the risk.

“How much do you miss her?” Bridgette’s name didn’t need to be said, nor was she surprised by the response. The sudden pain from his grip made her regret asking for a moment, but it felt right to ask. It hadn’t been the first time, nor would it be the last she figured, because even she had her doubts as horrible as that was. So she selfishly asked, even if it could drive them apart; a part of her also whispered in her ear that if he pushed her away, then an easy way out would appear. She shifted as he remained silent, only to pause when he refused to let her move away, only relaxing his grip slightly.

“Every day. It hurts, to the point where are days it takes considerable effort to get out of bed.” That, she understood easily, and her guilt increased tenfold.

“I shouldn’t of asked” Marinette moaned, but he didn’t let her pull away.

“You may look the same, but you are not mirrors. It becomes even more apparent when you discover the women behind the eyes. Do you think so little of me?” He continued as if she hasn’t spoken. His tone held a little anger, but his fingers moved in comforting circles along the bumps of her spine.

“No. I’m just a horrible person, bringing it up again.”

“If you are, then we both are. Even if it hurts you, I can’t… I won’t let you go, even if I may need to share your attention with a man I utterly loathe.” He couldn’t bring himself to admit that it would be more then attention he would most likely share. More so then most, he knew the pull of one’s soul mate, and how it would drive them mad in subtle ways.

“You don’t hate him, you just don’t want to get to know him.”

“With good reason.” His forehead pressed against hers, he let his eyes close. “I love you.” He caught her tight in his arms as she instinctively jumped away, mind blank and instinct roaring to flee. He let his words linger until she calmed down, shoulder no longer tense. “I love you, and I will tell you now as many times as needed, because I can finally say it.” It was hard for her to breathe all of a sudden. His arms had stopped from leaping away, knowing full well that she was panicking.

“Felix?” Marinette could only whisper, though he took the fact that her tone was more questioning then fearful as a good thing. Her lips opened again as she took a calming breath, only to have him place a finger against them.

“You don’t need to say anything. I know your answer, and that you’ll eventually say what needs to be said.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, murmuring something into the skin there, though she didn’t understand the language. When he finished, he let his head drop, pressing a fleeting kiss into the crook of her neck and held her as if drained of all feeling. Her heart then ached, and while she could not give words to reflect her feelings, she could simply show them.

 

Slowly, she broke his hold, pushing his arms apart and then moving them up his side to press her hands against his chest. The faint heartbeat seemed to be magnified under her palms, and it emboldened her to continue. When he lifted his head, she only hesitated for a moment before brushing the lightest of kisses against his lips. When his arms moved to wrap around her again, her hands intercepted, weaving their fingers together. She kept her touches gentle, soothing his worried brow as they sat together, when he opened his eyes to stare at their hands. Pulling them apart, he adjusted his grip so that he could compare their hands.

Hers were tiny, dainty and completely engulfed in his own, but her palm was as soft as a rabbit’s fur. Her fingers nimble though slightly calloused at the tips from her craft, to which he kissed each one on that hand, before pressing his lips to her palm. When he pulled away, he pressed the hand to his cheek, staring at her face, and then laughed. He thought to himself just how blind his former self was when he first came to be in her life. It was clear to him now that both his bluebird and, now, his nightingale were no twin, no pale copy meant to torment him. The difference in their eyes, their skin, their smile and laughter were like the moon and the stars. Where Bridgette’s eyes was like the sun, warm and almost childlike, Marinette’s own were wiser, as calm and old as the sea . How wrong the King was, because there was no way that he would use her as a replacement. His heart sang as one invisible shackle fell and he leaned into her touch.

When her other hand had moved to cup his other cheek, he let himself be moved so that he could gaze upon her face now marred by a look of concern. Was him laughing something to be worried about? With a gentle sigh, he pulled her hands away, moving them to press against his chest as his hands slid up her arms and wrapped himself around her, making sure that she could not flee him until he could say the words that always hung off his tongue. Even after those words though, he wasn’t likely to let his cherished one go.

“I love you.” It was soft and wistful, but it took her breath away all over again. Sensing her weakness, he took the chance to tilt her head up and repeated those forbidden words. Tears gathered in her eyes, making his heart seize and his mind panic before she closed her eyes and lifted her head closer. He moved in to close the gap, lips ghosting her own before claiming them. Unlike her gentle kiss, his was slowly becoming more insistent and taking more control, and she didn’t resist as he moved them back, hands now moving to beg for permission to pull away the layers that separated their skin. He never forced her nor pressed her into allowing him the right, but she didn’t fight back, welcoming his advances and not fighting him as he pulled her shirt up over her head.

* * *

 

Heracules once remarked that he should be gentle with women. Out of all of them, it was always surprising to learn that out of all the damned it was the mythological womanizer who was the most gentle and loving of them, though he surmised the man had a lot of practice. Thing is Felix couldn’t hold himself back, as his feelings were never gentle nor could he fully temper them when he succumbed to the haze of passion. They came out like a flood, breaking the dams and pouring out like a torrent to wash away and scar the land. It was a good thing that Marinette didn’t mind it when he was demanding or rough, yielding and adapting to his uncompromising affections. One hand trapped hers against the mattress as the other coaxed her to dance and writhe for him. Lips traced and pushed away any scent, any hint of the others in her life, because that night nothing was allowed to taint their need. He relished in the fact that, for now, only he touched her, left traces and gifts on her body, and the world shrunk until it merely existed between the two of them.

The thing was cats were not gentle lovers. They were affectionate, possessive, and at times touch starved beings, but they were not gentle when it came to sex. Their methods bordered on violence, with teeth and intensity bordering on pain. He knew that if either of them wanted, he could temper his urge to pin her down, to soften his touch and loosen his grip, but he didn’t want to. He wanted her to remember him and become addicted to his touch, to ruin her for the only other man that would possibly follow. The King he knew would be gentle, loving and wouldn’t let her go now that he came to his senses, but right now she was his. His to hold, to touch, to mold, to claim, _her beast_. His arms became a cage, hands sapping away all thought, lips worshipers that left tribute to skin, tongue tasting everything that it could. In return she gave in, her moans and cries only encouraging him to continue as he teased and tormented her, impatiently waiting… wanting. When she begged for completion, he pounced and claimed his prize.

His pace was frantic and rough as if he wanted to make her crave only his touch, drinking in her gasps and pleas as if they were water. His teeth nipped at her skin, encouraging her to claw at his back as he continued to drive the pace to higher heights. He moved with reckless abandon, knowing deep inside if she wished, there was no doubt between either them that he would stop and do as she bid. Hips moving, breaths hot, he devoured her as she whispered her pleas and called his name, the beast rising to answer her call and leading her into a rabid frenzy of need and touch. Unlike their previous intimate nights, he let himself join in the chorus, not bothering with the irrational fear of saying the wrong name or the embarrassment of showing just how much he actually did need her. He declared his love, whispering it in her ear and into her hair, hissing as her burning palms caressed chilled skin. Skin slapped against skin as words and rhythm lost all meaning to them, only the instinctual feel and want for completion drove their frenzied dance, until they could hold back no more, and the world turned to white.

Even when they surrendered to the afterglow, he refused to let Marinette go, lazily nuzzling the pale column of her throat and his fingers combed through her hair. Her eyes glittered so bright they made made sapphires look dull, and he groaned, the beast in him stirring despite experiencing the intensity that was sexual gratification. She shifted, twisting in his arms to sit up and let his arms slide down her side, earning a shiver before she grabbed the glass of water. He watched as she gulped down the liquid before offering the other half to him, which he accepted in a sort of daze. It was abnormally refreshing as he finished off the rest, before he half crawled, half dragged himself over her to return the now empty vessel to the tray.

“Felix…” Whispered lovingly under her breath as skin slid across skin; it breathed life to the embers and the flames jumped back to life. He towered over her, eyes taking in the way her hair was messily draping his pillows, pale skin marked by teeth and suction, and lips flushed red and faintly bruised. His hunger returned and he bared his fangs, sliding back to spoon her once again from behind and moved to lift one leg up as her hands gripped both pillow and sheets. He nipped the back of her neck, hand trailing down her front to make her anticipate its decent.

“I love you.” He purred into her ear before his fingers began to pluck at the strings called desire once more. Again and again, he partook in her warmth and she let him show her just how much he needed her, to love her.

* * *

 


	24. Idle Mornings

Shifting her legs, Marinette worked through the process of waking up. Legs were first stretched to the point her toes spread and her calf muscles almost hurt before the pillow of the moment was to be nuzzled, then the mental bartering between her brain and body to actually get up. Her ears didn’t register the sound of her alarm, only the odd rumble right against her ear, so it was safe to say it was either the weekend, Tuesday, or Friday, all days she was not in any morning classes. She could feel Tikki hover away from her latest resting place near her heart and mumbled out a morning greeting, barely registering the response. Finally she remembered that guests would be coming and her kitchen was empty, requiring a shopping trip, thus why she knew she had to wake up early. With the grace of a drunken baby seal, she rolled off her side, only to be met with a face full of fluff.

“Goooood Morning princess!!!!” Heracules bellowed, cat legs curling around her head. With a groan, she let him purr up a storm as her brain tried to work out why he was here. Thankfully, she was spared that when the bed moved and grabbed the demigod by the scruff and flung him away, before it moved again and shoved her off him as well. With a yelp, she fell off the couch, only to have arms wrap around her and a body curl around her and her impact softened… barely. From underneath her, Felix groaned, the pain fast-tracking his brain’s boot up to match his protective instincts. With a groan, he hugged her closer and glared murder, to which she huffed.

“YOU were the one to shove me off the couch, don’t blame me for this.” She poked his stomach, before letting herself relax and allowed him to curl around her, ignoring the dull pain of her knees against the hardwood floor. Felix didn’t seem to mind, nose busily nuzzling into the side of her neck and refusing to let her escape, his way of saying good morning. It brought a smile to her face, before she attempted to get off of the drowsy man, only to find herself unable to move more then an inch away.

“So you’re saying you don’t want your morning cup?” His nuzzling stopped and arms tightened for a moment before slipping away. With a grace that she would of killed for, Felix climbed back onto the couch and lounged upon it like he was in some kind of photo shoot. With a spiteful ruffle of his hair, she took the chance to clean up a bit, knowing full well nothing short of throwing Heracules onto his head would wake him up again. With a skip in her step and a wordless song escaping her lip, she missed the content smile appear on a normally dour sleeping face.

* * *

With a grin to no one else, she stifled her giggle as he started to stir right on cue as the smell of coffee drifted over. There was an indignant huff as he put on a show of waking up, worshiping his love before giving her a grateful kiss. She accepted the kiss, not at all minding playing second fiddle to the beverage, before she offered him a bite of fruit.

“Why were we on the couch again? I don’t remember much.”

“You refused to crawl out from under the blankets to brave the cold floor last night.”

“Ah, right. To be fair, it was cold, miserable, and dark in the room.”

To that he rolled his eyes, finishing off his first up before stealing her own, much to her annoyance.

“There is more right there.” Marinette pointed to the fresh coffee grinds nearby, to which Felix shrugged and continued finishing her coffee without an ounce of guilt. Rolling her eyes, she let him enjoy the rest of her mug while she continued munching on her breakfast. It was a typical morning for them, even with his odd kleptomania when it came to HER cup. His admission hasn’t changed much out of their routine, other then more physical touch when alone, as well as him being more insistent on sleeping in the same bed. When she didn’t feel like it, he never pressed, but given the option he seemed to prefer it. Alya had always remarked they always acted like an old married couple, from how they acted, because apparently they had skipped the wild honeymoon phase, at least according to the voluptuous girl. It was fine with her, mostly, since it had been very apparent from the start that Felix wasn’t the hormonally repressed type… mostly. Ok, no, it was more he had morals and inordinate amounts of willpower; Given the chance, he was very much a ‘mortal’ man who did have a libido, even if before their midnight trysts were at best, once a month. She had yet to figure out just how badly she was tormenting him, but there was most definitely an increase. Enough for Heracules to make pointed jokes at the blond’s expense. Tikki would only give her a coy look whenever she asked anyways.  


It was their normal morning, their change in relationship from ‘it’s complicated’ to ‘It’s really damn complicated’ hadn’t changed that, but there was always that nagging little voice in her head. It was too peaceful, too perfect, too ideal for the stack to come tumbling down on her head. Some part of her felt on edge, as if ready for something to come rip her happiness away, which only added onto that little piece of her that simply chanted ‘Wrong’. It was exasperating, why couldn’t she be content? Settling for hiding her sigh of discontent for one of exasperation, she let her mind wander until he had moved again, settling in the spot beside her and waiting for a question that she didn’t dare ask. Marinette couldn’t bring herself to ask him of his opinion of the matter in a million years anyways. Besides, chances are he’d figure it out anyways if it became too much of an issue.

Still, he was in a good mood despite the rough start, a far better mood then he had been a few weeks ago, though Marinette couldn’t help but be amused at why. While she wanted him to remain in a good mood, she needed to consider the long term issues. So she pressed her luck, but not before she had hedged her bets and buttered him up; now it was time to reap the rewards.

“Please, be civil to him.” Defining who the male in question was unneed; there was only one man he had a serious issue with at the moment. She braced herself for his mood the plummet, eyes slamming shut. A minute went by, then three, and she finally risked opening her eyes, to which he finally rolled his eyes. As if to prove how ridiculous she was acting, Felix took a long sip of his coffee, before carefully putting the mug down and giving her bemused look down his long, regal nose.

“I’m always civil, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He finished with a over-exaggerated sniff, before reaching out to catch her chin. Guiding her close, he leaned down to press a soul-searing kiss to her lips, eyes half-open as he savored the look of mind-blanking bliss that appeared on her face. When they broke for air, he took the chance to lift her up and seat her on the counter, ignoring the yelp as the cold marble hit the back of her thighs. His nose settled in the crook of her neck and he rumbled against it. “I can’t promise to be nice, but I will attempt to remain a gentleman around him.”

Taking a page out of his book, she simply hummed, before feeling him move away so that he could look up into her eyes, making her heart skip a for a moment.

“If it makes you happy, then I will do as you ask.” He repeated, making her think of a knight swearing fealty to a lady, and it made her stomach churn in both joy and a little discomfort. Shaking her head, she broke their gaze, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“You already make me happy.” She corrected, whispering the words against the skin. Yet in her mind, she completed her statement. _Happier then I deserve to be, and yet I want more._ Her heart twisted, reminding her it also yearned for a richer gold and vivid green eyes, but her mind agreed with the half of her heart that sung in happiness. She didn’t have the luxury to wish for more then what was given; She was no Icarus and she knew to stay away from the sun. When the frown refused to disappear from Felix’s face, her stomach twisted, before he moved to hold her tight.

“I know, as am I, but I am also greedy. You are allowed to doubt and be unsure of things.” It was almost like a mantra, one he kept repeating, but the words refused to stick in her mind. 

“Felix…”

“I want to remember your peaceful smile, not your look of idle doubt.” He murmured, kissing her temple before moving to the shell of her ear. Marinette couldn’t help it, her heart wanted the world, the moon, and the stars, but afterward, then what? Would she move onto the next guy? How could she trust herself like that? So despite how miserable it made her feel when her mind was left to idle, she continued to ignore the awkward glances and yearning smiles shared between herself and Adrien. Keeping herself busy wasn’t that hard anyways, with all the projects and commissions she had in the pipeline. 

The idea of projects lingered in her mind as Felix sighed, hot breath flowing against her ear. His arms remained locked around her, but he busied himself with just enjoying her warmth, peppering kisses across any skin he found and smiling when he found a sensitive spot that he cataloged for later. Glancing at the clock on the wall, there was something about those numbers that worried Marinette. Luckily Tikki was her good luck charm, even if not for the best of reasons at times.

“Marinette! You need to hurry! Your classmates will be here in 2 hours for the project and you still need to shop!” the ladybug Kwami flew in, waving her arms frantically. Jerking in his arms, she brought her hands up to his lips, earning a frustrated look.

“I almost forgot! Thanks Tikki! Felix, I need to get ready.” With a controlled sigh, he let her escape before giving the Ladybug kwami a deathglare. Tikki merely rolled her eyes before following her charge, leaving the man to deal with his ‘issues’.

“Thankfully, you have a lot of experience with meditation now doncha.” Heracules teased as he wandered back in. Felix only grunted as he focused on counting backwards from 125 and calm his breathing. Heracules laughed before leaping up, looking away from Felix with a dark look in his eyes. “The precursor’s unease hasn’t abated. If anything, I’m feeling it too. Something dark, dangerous, is prowling. For now, be on guard, the precursor is seeking out as much as he can.”

Felix had no response to this, all ardor drained away and replaced with the thick ichor of dread crawling through his veins. A soft plea to the gods escaped his lips. _"Please...Let him be wrong."_ But even as he asked, he knew that it was foolish. Something needed to happen, it always did. 


End file.
